


Fantastic Beasts and Where to Fuck Them

by HalfBloodPrince69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barbed Penis, Blackmail, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cum drinking, Each character mentioned is some form of creature (save Snape) ie. werewolf werebear weretiger etc., Exhibitionism, Extreme Underage, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Incest, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PORN gifs, Panty Kink, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Knotting, ass jobs, beastiality, drool kink, excessive cum, flavoured cum, no birth control, odd penis, sex during pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 82,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrince69/pseuds/HalfBloodPrince69
Summary: Ever since Hermione's encounter with Devil's Snare Hermione begins to explore her sexual interests with Fang. At least until Hagrid finds out.
Relationships: Buckbeak/Hermione Granger, Centaurs/Hermione, Fang/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione/All the beasts, Hermione/Hagrid
Comments: 84
Kudos: 710





	1. Chapter 1

It was odd at first. Feeling the tip. Running along the shaft with her hand, her fingers rolling over the veins. The bulge of the knot. Hagrid had been more than generous to her in her spare time. Ever since, first year when Hermione encountered the Devil’s snare. Things. Haven’t been quite the same. Her fingers ran to her clit as she rolled around that small bundle of compact nerves while her right hand continued to stroke the cock in front of her.

The Devil’s snare. What a thing to behold. Vicious for those unfamiliar with it, and more than favourable for those with a calm wit about them. Yet this form of Devil’s snare seemed. Sexual. Almost like it had a mind of its own and could sense how it was making her feel. How the tendrils ran along her pussy for the first time. The first time she ever received any physical sensation in that area. Hermione’s first masturbation session was with a sentient plant. The only scary thing was how good it felt. The way the vines wrapped around her body emanating their own heat as it warmed her cool flesh from their dungeon crawl. The way how one vine wrapped around her neck with just enough pressure to cause a sensation of danger without any real threat. The thick knotted vine that kept rubbing between her legs. The slick and sticky sap-like substance that ran along her red and orange stripped knickers intermingling with her own juices. Had she known it would have let go as soon as orgasm was achieved Hermione would have fought the urge. Since then she had been building up her stamina. With Hagrid’s help.

“There we go ‘Ermione” the half-giant mused as he watched Hermione stroke Fang’s cock just like he had taught her, “Keep on wi’that an’ you’ll be ready for your real beast in no time” Hagrid smiled as he watched the young girl on her knees fingering herself as she started to give his dog a blow job.

Hermione felt a rush of heat when her eyes diverted to Hagrid. He smiled warmly. Lustfully. As he slowly pulled out his cock and jerked off at the sight of her taking in the tip of Fang’s cock. The tip of the cock was wide, thick, and smooth almost like a tongue save the indent where Fang’s seed would eventually spill out of. It was warm. Almost hot in terms of temperature as she slid her mouth further down. There was no way on earth she was going to take all of it down her throat. One reason being her gag reflexes still needed some improving. Second, Fang has a fourteen-inch cock with a knot. Even if she wanted to throat him, Hermione would have to do it while it was still limp and hope for the best. That didn’t mean she didn’t like the idea that it wouldn’t fit anyway.

Hermione moaned around Fang’s cock as she felt a small orgasm roll along her clit as some of Fang’s pre started to drizzle into her mouth. It was salty, slick, and thick almost like a meaty gravy as she rolled it along her tongue before swallowing. She couldn’t help but blush as she heard Hagrid moan at the sight of her swallowing dog pre. Hermione wanted more. With careful grace she slipped under Fang and slid off her knickers exposing her wet pussy to both Hagrid and Fang. Her breath hitched as she felt the dog’s hot drool dripping on her pussy. She used it as lube running her fingers between her folds and widening them so Fang could get a scent of her pussy. Fat beads of drool proceeded to land as the odd bead or two ran inside of her pussy slickening her vaginal walls and weighing down against her cervix slightly. Hermione started to bob her head along Fang’s cock trying to take as much as she could before any other interruptions. She smirked as Fang drizzled more pre along her lips as she went to catch her breath. Only to have it lock inside her chest for only a second before leaping out in a high-pitched moan. Fang had found her pussy. Fang’s tongue started to lap at her folds in long, broad, fast strokes as the apparent interest started to cause more and more pleasure along Hermione’s cunt. Her head was spinning out of control at the speed and hunger Fang was licking her out with. There was not a whole lot of finesse like when she fingered herself, but the heat of his breath and tongue sliding up against her. Intermingling with her juices and his drool. It was almost too much to bear. Hermione continued to stare down the fat cock before her in all of its knotted glory stroking it as she knew she could not take it in her mouth due to the amount of strangled moans that couldn’t escape her.

“Tha’s it ‘Ermione” Hagrid’s voice seemed deeper with a bit of a growl to it, “Now he wants ya.”

“W-what?” Hermione’s eyes widened, “N-n-now?!” she moaned out as her legs started to give a little from Fang’s persistent licking.

“Oh, no!” she could only imagine him waving his arms in disagreement, “Not that! At least not yet.” As she could hear the half giant getting out of his chair, his heavy footsteps indicating his approach.

Hermione mewled as she felt Hagrid’s large rough hands cupping her ass as he brought her hips up slightly. The new angle seemed to have worked wonders for Fang as his broad tongue started to skirt about her pussy with almost a newfound vigour. Hagrid cupped her ass with one hand now as he ripped off her skirt with the other, apparently Hagrid was ready to get his fill too.

“Suck ‘is cock now!” he grumbled as he spanked her ass.

Hermione did as she told both aroused and in a mild amount of pain from Hagrid’s spanking. She started to take in Fang’s cock running her tongue along the shaft and tip lathering that savoury pre around it before bobbing her head up and down again. Her hands reached out, one for the knot, the other for his balls. She wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or disturbed by not only the feel but the way it affected Fang. It caused the dog to both lick and thrust its hips in an offbeat pattern as more of his drool started to run down her pussy and up towards her belly.

“That’s a good lass” Hagrid went back to his gravelly musing, “Now time to stretch you out a bit before Fang ‘as his way wit’ ye.”

Hermione wanted to protest, but the fast thrusting dog cock in her mouth and the tingling sensations coursing through her body as Hagrid shoved a thick finger all the way down to her cervix caused it to be difficult for her to do so. Hagrid just sat there as Hermione fought and swallowed away the pain from his finger being lodged deep inside her cunt. Her walls wrapped along the finger tightly as Hagrid rolled it inside of her to make her walls give over time. What made it easier to deal with the pain was Fang. His tongue seemed to never quit even when Hagrid shoved his finger inside of her pussy shoving out drool and pussy juice there was Fang licking it up happily. She wasn’t sure if she was making this up in her head or if it was actually happening, but Fang seemed to feel hotter as his rough tongue dragged along her clit. She then realised that it was not her imagination at all, for the dog’s cock started to heat up too as it tried to take more space up inside of her throat.

“Tha’s a good lass ain’t she Fang?” as Fang’s head pressed down on Hermione’s cunt more as Hagrid gave Fang approving pats on the head, “Few more minutes of this an’ then I’ll take my pinkie out, work you up to my thumb like.”

HIS PINKIE?!?!? She thought she had taken in his middle finger the way it stretched her out, the pain that surged through her. Though the pleasure that followed after. Well. It was like she had a cock in her already. Something about it being his smallest finger slowly started to arouse her more than deter her. She tried to clench her walls around his finger as she slurped up more of Fang’s cock. The building heat was slowly starting to indicate that he was going to spill his seed. Hermione couldn’t help but spurn on and tug on the fat knot with both hands. At this rate any cum was better than no cum.

It all started with her and Fang shortly after the first week of classes. The Devil’s snare sowed its seed of lust in her and now it was time for her to get hers. It was Fang and that fat delicious cock that got her in this problem and blessing to begin with. Hermione had only wished she were able to keep it a secret from Hagrid a little longer. But it was hard to hide a dog grinding up against a girls’ pussy from tip to knot whilst laying in his own cabin. Hagrid should have been angry with her. Or so she had thought. Instead he decided to watch as Fang spilled his seed all along her knickers. Hagrid kept those knickers. He told her had she tried to tell anyone about anything that were to transpire from here on out he’d use those knickers as evidence. She wasn’t sure how that would work, certainly there was some sort of spell that could show what had happened. So, Hermione had now started to accept her new extra curriculars as Hagrid’s bitch.

It had been weeks of learning how to stroke a cock, fondle balls, make eye contact, and even how to clean up cum off a cock. Right when she was starting to get bored with-it Hagrid found something that needed to be done to keep her interested. What started off as blackmail slowly turned into mutual interest. And luckily for her it was starting to pay off.

Her mind snapped back to her current situation. Between the stimulus from Fang’s tongue and Hagrid’s finger slipping in and sliding up to his middle finger now, Hermione couldn’t help but moan along the dog’s cock. Her eyes widened in lustful panic as she started to watch the dog’s balls pull closer to its body and the cock in her mouth start to throb and swell ever so slightly. The knot swelled the most in a steady pattern as Hermione pulled back along the dog’s cock till, she got to the tip. From there she wrapped her lips around it and squeezed the knot in her hands to steady the cock in her mouth. Fang’s seed started to spill in her mouth heavily and lazily as it weighed down her cheeks as she held it in. She wanted to make sure she got every drop from him. It was even saltier and meatier than his pre and this sent rippling waves of pleasure down from her mouth to her nipples, to her clit, where Fang still licked her out as her walls tightened along Hagrid’s middle finger. Although Hagrid would love to see cum along her face, Hermione wanted to drink every last drop. She swirled her tongue along the tip as she swallowed, Fang kept on shooting more and more seed as he rode his orgasm out. Hermione relished in the heavy sensation she felt along her throat and stomach as Fang’s cum was being swallowed down. If Hagrid didn’t know then he knew now that Hermione had properly milked Fang’s cock for the time being. Her juices surged along his finger as her walls tightened to where it hurt her before settling back and giving herself comfortable space between her walls and his finger.

“Get it all?” Hagrid asked with excitement as Fang started to move out of the way, the smile on his face was wide as he noticed not a drop along Hermione’s face, “That a girl! We’ll make a good breeding bitch out of you yet!” as he took his middle finger out slowly letting her watch her own juices string from his finger to her pussy before handing it over to Fang to lick clean.

“B-b-b-b-breeding?” here pupils dilated at the word as she squirmed atop of Hagrid’s hand, “That sounds fantastic!” the pleasure that surged along her body as she thought of being bred by Fang over and over again caused the need to massage her breasts. The heat growing within her was so intense she needed something.

“Aye breeding.” As he ran his thumb along Hermione’s sensitive clit his rough skin sending pleasurable waves up her spine, “First with Fang” he paused as he started to press his thumb inside, “Then the other beasts” his thumb slid heavily into place as Hermione gave way to a hard and heavy orgasm.

“FUCK!” she tried to muffle as her hands stretched along the floor of the cabin, grabbing the rug to try and stabilize herself from the waves of pleasure, “O-other beasts?”

“Aye” he beamed, “Griffons, centaurs, dragons, wyverns, pixies, and so many other creatures.” He let the words sink in as her pussy clenched around his thumb trying to gage the size of it before settling down, “Fluffy” he shrugged casually.

“F-f-f-fluffy?!?!?!” she forced herself to lean up and look him in the eye, “The three headed dogs from last year?”

“Yeah that’s ‘he one!” he smiled at her realisation, “Don’ worry he ‘nly has one cock” he paused as he looked up towards the ceiling like he made a note up there about it, “ ’least I think he only ‘as one. Don’ worry ‘bout that” he waved a hand “I’ll be building you up to that.”

“But why?” she asked with a newfound sense of strength now that her pussy was still sore but now comfortably wrapped around Hagrid’s thumb, “Why am I fucking all of these things?”

“Ay!” Hagrid looked at her sternly, “They’re creature ‘n have feel’n jus’ like you and me” he let out a sigh as he calmed down a bit, “plus it is going to be my duty to be the carer of mystical creatures and instructor on the subject for next year. Dumbledore likes lett’n me know in advance.” He then pulled out his thumb slowly and dragged his bearded mouth along her soaking cunt, “As a result it’s my duty to make sure my beasts and friends are well taken care of. Plus, some of ‘em need new offspring.”

“OFFPRING!” she both moaned and yelled in panic and pleasure.

“Aye a little win for everyone.” As he took a break from licking her, “You get to be bred and their species get to keep on livin’ no worries though Snape ‘as got all the potions needed to make this as easy as possible.” He then proceeded to lick her slick pussy out greedily.

“Snape! Snape is in on this?” there was an odd and yet pleasurable feeling at the mention of his name.

“Well I can’t mix potions by myself without ‘im knowin’ now can I” as he whistled Fang over, who now just started to get back into a sense of sexual arousal as it sniffed Hermione’s pussy before licking her up again as Hagrid started to lay her back fully on the floor, “Besides he didn’t as for much in terms of payment. Mind them ingredients don’t come cheap.”

“What was his price?” she tried to seem serious, but the lapping sensations made it difficult to convey the message, she bit her lip and closed her eyes as she rode another slowly building orgasm from Fang’s tongue.

“Jus’ you givin’ ‘im a child.” He shrugged as he brought his face to hers, “Jus’ think ‘bout it. You’ll never ‘ave to worry ‘bout getting cock for a good while now.”

“Mmm yeah” Hermione mused lightly as she got a little more control over her senses her arm reached out and pulled Hagrid in for a kiss the two of them rolling their tongues along each other lightly given his size.

“Tha’s my ‘Ermione” he smiled before leaning back and presenting his cock before her, “Now we’re going to start with Fang tak’n yer virginity and carry’n ‘is pups” he said in a soothingly deep tone, “Meanwhile I’m goin’ to jerk off on ya” he smiled with a wink, “To big for ye jus’ now.”

With a flick of his pink umbrella Hermione was lightly levitated by the waist slowly rising towards the optimal height for Fang’s cock. Hermione bit her lip as she felt the hot knotted member run along her slit and bump along her clit. She looked at Hagrid knowingly as she gave him a wink. They both knew she wanted this. Hagrid’s cock cast a shadow over her face as she looked at the veiny girth of it all. Her breath raced as she felt the tip of Fang’s cock pressing up against her pussy now. Slowly and surely finding its way in.

“Mmm fuck Hagrid, he feels so hot!” she breathed, “will I actually be able to bear his pups?” the happy grunt from the half-giant was all the approval she needed for the time being.

Soon Fang’s tip finally fully entered her pussy. Now the real fun was about to begin. Hermione’s fingers raced along the edges of the rub trying to tie her down or give herself the sensation of being anchored while Fang viciously prodded his cock inside of her juicy pussy. The heat of his cock racing along her tight vaginal walls was sending heavy heated waves of pleasure up to her tits causing her nipples to pebble. She slapped a hand over her mouth as she felt her hymen break along the tip of that glorious cock while the rest of the shaft fought for space inside of her. Her legs shook in the air as she climbed one large orgasm after another each one allowing more space for that long thick dog cock. She already had ten inches of cock inside. Now it was just the remaining four inches of knot to take. Hermione felt like her insides were burning up from the pleasure that raged inside of her. Each breath was a gasp or curse filled moan as that fat knot slapped against her clit only to be followed by those heavy balls drooping down ready to fill her with their wonderful puppy making seed.

“Ye see ‘Ermione” Hagrid finally started talking as he stroked his fatter cock above her head, “Ever since we started doing this I’d been slippin’ in some formula from Snape to get you ready” the sight of him stroking his meaty cock at the same rate as Fang’s thrusts were unearthly tantalizing, “Been putt’n it in yer tea when ye weren’t look’n” he paused to let a low moan out as a fat bead of pre started to build up at his tip, “Hence why ye’ve been feel’n then moments of heat, y’know when you’d have to rub yerself off because I wouldn’t have Fang fuck’n ya.” As he laid a hand on her chest warming both her breasts with one hand, “I ‘ad to make sure ye were ready to breed before then. Fuck’n tits will really start to show after this” as he ran his thumb along her flat chest intentionally flicking her nipples.

At this point Hermione could only hear half of all that was being said. Between her wonderful sensations of the knot and balls slapping her clit and ass her attention was anchored on controlling her orgasm for her and Fang’s sake, along with that glorious clear bead that sat along Hagrid’s heavy meat stick. She’d been finger fucking herself for weeks hoping to get more of his cock in her daily dose of sex. All the times she had been with Hagrid, he’d been having her practice on Fang for hours on end. Now though, the time to finally taste Hagrid was nigh. She opened her mouth greedily hoping the fat bead would fit easily into her mouth. Hagrid looked down and smiled at her as the thick bead slowly climbed down the sticky pre cord that held it to his cock. His erect cock hung over her head as he placed both hands on her chest and ripped her shirt clean off her body. The cock throbbed as the bead grew a bit larger as Hagrid took in her youthful and exposed flesh.

“FUUU-” Her back arched as Fang finally shoved his massive knot inside of her causing her to lean up into the bead of Hagrid’s pre.

The knot popped in abruptly and sent a mixed wave of pleasure and pain through her system. At first, she though Hagrid had been fingering her to allow Fang’s cock in when in actuality it was to make space for Fang’s knot. Once inside it seemed like it was never going to leave again. And she was more than okay with that. Her pussy, as if it had a mind of its own, wrapped along that knot greedily anchoring it inside of her as it rubbed against her g-spot. There was a small portion of cock left from the base of the knot to the balls, but that was just enough space for her pussy to wrap around that wonderful bulb. The tip of his cock swirled around her cervix hitting a pleasurable spot every now and again that sent a chilling thrill up her spine. Her body ached for the sensation of cock. For Fang’s cock, Hagrid’s cock, anyone or anything’s cock. She had been broken.

Hagrid’s heavy bead plopped into her mouth upon her greatest orgasm yet and filled it to the brim. It lacked the meaty taste of Fang’s cum but was equally salty with a hint of sweetness to it. The contradicting flavours complimented each other as the heat of it was like drinking a hot tea. She tried to keep eye contact with Hagrid as she attempted to swallow it without spilling. A feat near impossible as it triggered her gag reflexes every time, she tried to swallow with her mouth open. Yet she did it nonetheless and Hagrid seemed all too pleased as more beads of pre started to drizzle down. Between the knot and the tip of the dog’s cock inside of her thrusting with piston like speed and force and Hagrid shadowing her face with his long, thick, meaty member Hermione thought she had entered a state of bliss.

Oh, how little did she know. For it was at that point she could feel herself climbing a mountain of an orgasm. Each minor peak a beautiful climax that lubricated the shaft of Fang’s cock. Each call for her pussy to get fucked harder and faster a welcome phrase to Hagrid. Then Hermione learned how close Hagrid was to his dog. Hermione felt her womb stretch as the hot and heavy ropes of cum surged from that knotted cock the very same time Hagrid placed the tip of his cock along Hermione’s forehead and sent a wave of his white seed racing up along her body. With her greatest of pleasures, the knot locked in and pressed tightly against the opening of her whorish cunt forcing that puppy making juice to flood her walls and enter her womb. She could tell it was working as the hot ropes broke down into a sea of seed and ebbed inside of her womb. The cock still throbbed as the tip tried to probe its way inside of her womb still shooting hot ropes. Hermione moaned and drank mouthfuls of Hagrid’s seed as she savoured the sensation of her belly slightly expanding from the cum stretching her womb and Hagrid’s filling up her stomach as she ate it gratefully. It took several minutes for the two cocks to stop throbbing and emptying their balls in and on her before Hagrid sloughed back into his chair still stroking his cock while catching his breath.

“You’ll make a fine breeding bitch!” he moaned.

The spell had let up on Hermione’s waist and Fang had stopped cumming, but the knot kept him from going anywhere else. Hermione wrapped her legs around Fang’s waist as if to try and keep that cock inside of her for just a moment longer. In the mean times she rode the hardest and heaviest waves of pleasure letting them slowly die down, spiking up every now and again as Fang started to lick Hagrid’s cum off of her belly all the way up to her tits. Displeased with that notion Hermione pulled Fang up and started to lick the half-giants cum out of Fang’s mouth. It was odd at first, but wonderful as it continued. Having his grating tongue run along her own slickened by a man’s cum. Even as Fang’s cock started to slowly get more and more limp her pussy tightened from the sensations of cum and dog drool she rolled in her mouth. With her foot she tried to massage Fang’s balls to get him in the mood again. She wined as she felt Fang start to slip away and out of her grasp. A faint gasp and moan leaving her as the sensual pop of the knot teased at her pussy’s nerves.

She leaned over to Hagrid lazily swirling whatever amounts of cum there were left down to her pussy, trying to hold that dog semen in.

“More.”


	2. From the Pups to the Pack

“You should be giving birth to ‘em pups before midnight” Hagrid beamed, “T’anks to Snape’s formula yer pregnancies will only last a matter of hours.”

Even as they stood at the doorway of his cabin Hermione could feel the changes taking place already. Her belly was round and heavy with pups and her breasts started to swell to a moderate c-cup just over the past couple of hours she had spent cuddled up with Fang on the floor. The pitched tent in Hagrid’s trousers made it obvious that he wanted to have a proper go at her. It was thrilling having tasted some of his cum after being bred. Hagrid pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and inviting as she smelled the various spices and herbs in his beard that had been used to mix for teas and treats for creatures currently under his care.

“Maybe in another time I’ll breed you” Hagrid smiled.

“Sounds like a plan” Hermione smiled back as she placed a hand on his arm, “I’ll make sure to knock.”

Hermione bit her lip and smirked over her shoulder as Hagrid gave her one last loving spank across her ass guiding her back up the hill towards the castle. Each step seemed more difficult over time as she could feel her belly fully swell up with developing pups. She tried her best to avoid making contact with any of the ghosts or students for that matter. She felt a shiver run up her spine at the thought of being caught by a fellow student. The feeling felt exhilarating and terrifying as she felt some of the pups begin to kick already inside of her. She only hoped to make it back to her dorm, cast a silencing charm, and several others to have some privacy giving birth to her new pups.

“Well, well” an all too familiar voice echoed in her ears from behind a pillar, “Looks like you are even worse than a mudblood.” Draco walked around the pillar with his hands in his pockets, white blonde hair lightly glinting in the moonlight, “You’re a dirty little slut. My father would love to hear about this.”

“I-I can explain.” Hermione felt both a little ashamed and aroused by Draco’s comments.

“I’m sure you can.” A little worry started to grow rapidly across his face as he stared at the moonlight, “I’ll overlook it if you can help me out with something.”

“Overlook it?” She asked in shocking disbelief, “Seems like you have a dirty little secret yourself, so from here on out keep your snarky comments to yourself.”

“Fair enough” Draco tilted his head down towards his feet as he scratched the back of his head, “C-can we go now?”

“Sure thing” she sighed exasperated, “If you promise not to tell anyone about my circumstance, I won’t tell anyone about yours whatever it is.”

The two slid along the halls in the darkness. Keeping out of sight from the various enchanted paintings, ghosts, and groundskeepers the two flew down the halls like whispering wind through a cracked window. Hermione was convinced they were getting closer to her dorm until Draco grabbed her by the arm and turned her down a flight of stairs. He placed a finger on her lips before she started to protest. It was shocking how Draco had changed so drastically in a small moment. Hermione was used to being called names by him and his groupies, then again, he was on his own. She wasn’t sure if it was her early onset motherly instincts finally kicking into place or if Draco was just that apparent when he was on his own. She followed him out of concern and hoped there would be some place for her to birth these pups. At this point she could feel several of them wanting to find their way out of her womb.

“Granger. Malfoy.” The low and resonating voice broke the silence of their steps, “Miss Granger, I had hoped Hagrid provided you with a portkey in times such as this.”

“Merlin’s beard-” Draco almost cursed out of surprise as Snape opened his door wide.

“Draco” Snape tilted his head as he turned to face the blonde Malfoy heir his tones heavy with disappointment, “Out for a stroll perhaps?” he shrugged irritably, “In the moonlight?”

“I-I can explain-”

“Yes, I’m sure you can however, Miss Granger has very little time and from the looks of it neither do you.” As he made a sweeping gesture inviting them into the potions room.

“Thank you, sir.” Both students replied as they entered in the classroom.

“Yes, yes Granger over there to the left there are curtains for your privacy, Draco to the right second shelf in my oak cabinet the ruby vial grab that now and drink it. The last thing I want is for you to go and eat all of Hermione’s pups before their time.”

“B-but how did-”

“Stop stuttering it’s a disgrace to your family name, now sit down and drink.” Snape turned away from him and made his way towards Hermione, “As for you” he whispered in her ear, “Can you feel it? Feel that burning need for pleasure?”

“I-I feel. A-AGH!” Hermione almost doubled over as Snape caught her and brought her up on a countertop, “Was that?”

“Indeed, Miss Granger, your water has officially broken. Your pups are on their way whether you like it or not at this point. Now I need you to breathe.”

Hermione started to follow Snape’s breathing instructions. Her head started to spin at Snapes original comments before her water broke. She couldn’t understand what was happening on Draco’s side of the classroom, but whatever noises that escaped his lips seemed. Thrilling. Now she started to make sense out of what Snape was talking about. It seemed that her formula caused her hormones to rise and fall faster than she could breathe. The pain of birth rolling about her stomach whilst the swell of pleasure somehow rose to meet her. Her breasts started to feel warm and tight whilst Snape was there assisting her through the whole process.

At least, that was what she had thought. After rolling over the mixed twist of pleasure and pain her eyes locked on to Snape’s. Snape, however, did not have his eyes fixated on hers’. Instead his eyes were locked on to her breasts. Before she knew it there, he was at her side. Hermione could feel a rush of pleasure now surging over the pains of birth. She bit her lip as Snape massaged her breasts and kissed up and down her neck. The first pup was on its way now as it rolled out of her womb passing her walls and bundle of nerves. Shortly after the first pup, the second and third followed. While painful with the first couple of pups the pain was quickly subsiding, and pleasure was rising. Then it happened with little to no issue or hesitance.

“There it is Miss Granger.” He whispered in her ear, “Like when you lost your virginity you felt pain, but now that you understand that pain now you can fully enjoy the extent of pleasure. That little moan. That said it all. Now tell me Miss Granger. How do you like the pleasure of birth?”

“I-it’s amazing.” She stifled herself as she responded to Snape’s question while he felt her up and kissed down her neck towards her breasts, “I can’t wait to carry your child.”

“So, Hagrid told you about that? He really needs to work on his conveying of information.” As he kissed back up from her breasts and to her ear, “But I have to admit. I look forward to you having my child. Just don’t expect that formula I gave you to relieve you of your pregnancy when I fuck you.”

Hermione didn’t know what it was that caused her to feel the way she did, but something caused her to avoid the painful process of birthing several pups. Her chest and eventually her belly felt warmth. Her breath hitched as she looked back down towards her chest to find Snape holding two pups at her breasts. The little mouths latched on her nipples as they suckled her for milk. It was astonishing as there now were no other puppies to push through her passage. She was amazed as to how quickly the puppies grew. However, it did seem Snape knew the importance of them getting milk. It was only a few seconds they were slightly pink and peach fuzzy. Then their coats settled by the time he had brought them to her tits. Each one sucking on her grew till they were roughly five pounds in weight. At that point Snape would lay them back down and have them sniff the floor.

“Don’t worry about the pups” Snape whispered nonchalantly, “Hagrid will raise and train them, afterwards they will be sent to designated areas through the school grounds.”

“So, what is up with Draco?” Hermione tried to gain control over the sensations brought to her from her newborn pups and Snape’s insatiable hands, only to find his hands falling to his sides at the query.

“That is not your concern, Miss Granger.” As he flicked his wand and cleaned the soiled clothes from her whole birthing process, “Not yet at least.”

Then again what did happen to Draco? Ever since her first series of contractions and pups Draco had gone from what seemed to be almost pleasurable moans to dead silence. There were no sounds of clattering trays, vials, or any other materials. Once she was properly dressed Snape drew himself away from her before opening the curtains that provided her privacy. Draco was sitting in the corner of the room now. Back turned to them. Head lower than before. She didn’t know what it was, but there was something about Draco that made her feel close to him. Something about his behaviour when he was away from peers and when he was around Snape was severely different than when he was with them. He seemed both more loyal and considerate when it was just the two of them.

“For the safety of your future endeavours I ask the both of you to remain prepared the next time your circumstances occur.” He dusted his robes off as he made his way out of the classroom, “If I have to swoop in and save you again you will not find me in such a charitable mood.” With that he made his down the hall, his robes being the only faint sound as they dragged behind him.

“That was him being charitable?” Draco choked on those words.

“I can only guess that was the case” Hermione double checked her skirt and tie before facing Draco, “Are you alright? Are you crying?”

“I’m fine.” His response was quick, “That potion Snape provided was not the tastiest one I’ve ever had.” even though he was trying to play tough Hermione could easily tell that, that was not the case.

“W-were those pups?” Draco arched an eyebrow as he looked her in the eye.

“Yes, yes they were.” Hermione could feel a rush of heat building up along her cheeks as she admitted to screwing a dog, “I’ve been chosen to-”

“No, I’m familiar with what you’ve been brought in to.” Draco tried to hide his own blush, “Father used to talk about the olden days where certain classes of witches were dedicated to restoring population balances among various mystical creatures. Are you okay with it?”

Now this was something she really was not familiar with. Draco had gone from an insulting daddy’s boy to a sweet and concerned boy. Yet she still felt like something was cloying at the back of her mind. Something she could relate to. Hermione felt warm resonating along her body even though she was a good foot or two away from him. It was slowly building, but once it hit her system it started to make sense. She wanted him.

“I-I am now.” She tried to remove the flustered look from her face by brushing her hair away from her face, “It seemed odd at first, but-but now I really enjoy it.”

“You do?” he seemed a little startled at first, but then calmed down from that rather quickly.

“Yeah.” She couldn’t help but bite her lip as she offered her hand to him now, “I really do. C’mon let me walk you back to your dorm.”

“Isn’t that my job?” Draco chuckled as he offered his arm awkwardly to her.

“It may very well be.” She laughed as she took his arm, “But I doubt the other boys in my house will take your act kindly. Even though it is just a kind gesture.”

“It must seem rather odd.” His voice started to falter as they walked the halls together, “Me being nice all of the sudden.”

“So, this is some type of act you put on then? Being rude to me and others that aren’t of pureblood?” her brow furrowed.

“I’m afraid so.” His head fell down again almost like he was carrying a heavy weight upon his shoulders, “I-I am sorry about that.”

“Its okay.” She thought about it as her words seemed to float above her head, “At least now I know not to take it too personal.”

The two of them chuckled as quietly as they could. It still was unfavourable for them to be out at the time they were. By the time they got to the Slytherin dorms just past the dungeons it was well beyond midnight. Hermione could not help but feel even warmer as she was interlocked by the arm with Draco.

“Are you sure there is nothing going on with you?” she caused Draco to stop in his tracks with that question.

“I-I.” Draco couldn’t help feel a little awkward and flustered at the question, “I-”

“You know what.” Hermione shook her head as she waved all the possible answers out of her head, “Never mind, its unimportant.”

“But I-”

His words were lost as Hermione interlocked lips with his. Hermione couldn’t help but giggle slightly as she pressed him up against the wall relishing in the heat of his body against hers. Draco although gentle. Was firm as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her fingers wrapped around his robes as she pulled herself on to him. She could feel the urge now. That feeling she had with Fang in Hagrid’s cabin. That hot urge to breed. With muffled moans along her lips Hermione started to roll her hips against his. She bit his lip as Draco let out a moan of passion. Her motions were spurred as she felt the expanding of his cock against her pussy as she brushed him against the wall. At that point Draco released her quickly and places his hands along the sides of the wall. He turned his face away doing his best to avoid any further contact with her.

“I- I’m sorry Hermione. I can’t.” as he placed his hands upon her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him, “I’d love to truly I would. However, I can’t. There’s just-” he turned his head and scratched the back of it, “I just can’t.”

“Not at this time” Hermione whined, “I know Snape mentioned it.” As she turned Draco back and started to kiss up and down his neck.

“He did? He told you all about it?” Draco stared at her in disbelief.

“Well he mentioned that I don’t have to worry about it.” She whispered in his ear, “Well, not yet is what he said to be more precise.” She continued to try and press against him the wall and further display her interest in having his cock deep inside of her.

“So, you don’t actually know, do you?” he tried his hardest to avoid her efforts, but he could feel his defences fall.

“Frankly, Draco.” She pulled back just enough to have her hips barely brushing against his cock as she brought his hand to her mouth, “I don’t give a fuck.” As she dipped his finger in her mouth, sucked on it swirling her tongue around the tip and giving it a nice popping sound as he pulled it back out, “but if you’d like to fuck me I won’t stop you.”

“R-really?” it took almost all his efforts to respond to her advances.

“Yes, really.” She teasingly moaned in his ear as she grabbed him by the robes and started to grind against him once again, “I want to feel that thick cock inside of me. I want you to spill your seed into me. To breed me, much like my previous partner.”

“I want to I really do, but-”

“No buts just take off your trousers and take me.” Hermione continued to kiss and rub her hips against him till her clit was at just the right angle to ride the tip of his cock over and over again.

What was wrong with him. She wanted him. From his physical response he wanted her. What was causing him to resist her. No matter it the circumstances she had to get this sensation out of her system. Then it hit her harder and hotter than expected. The surge. The need to mate burned inside of her flesh. It tingled and teased along her flesh as she pressed against Draco. Even though Draco was avoiding her advances it still did nothing to remove his boner. That was enough for her to keep on trying. She kissed up and down his neck, sucking at the base of his neck to where she left a slight dark mark only to kiss back up towards his ear and nibble on his lobe. Although he was doing his best, Draco could do nothing at this point but let out a passionate moan. Her hands ran down his chest and down to his cock. It was at that point Draco started to gain control of the situation and pulled her hands away from his trousers.

It was at that point the tables started to turn on her. It was hot and heavy. The strength he exercised as he pulled her hands above her head as he rolled her around and pressed her up against the wall. Hermione let out a moan as Draco whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he rubbed his cock against her. There was enough friction to cause his pre to soak through his trousers. His breath was hot as it ran up and down her neck as his cock rolled along her clit causing the pleasure to build and swell up inside of her. The heat of his breath was warmer than his body as her pussy seeped juices that almost steamed from the heat radiating from his member even through his trousers and her skirt.

“Is this happening Hermione? Are we really going to do this?”

“Mmmm I hope so.” Hermione gasped as Draco pulled her up and let her grind against his cock, “Ah, fuck!!!”

“That’s what you want me to do isn’t it? You want me to fuck you.” As he pulled her hips closer to his and take his time grinding her pussy against his cock.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me. I want you to breed me. Over and over again.” She wrapped her legs around Draco in an attempt to get more contact and therefore pleasure from his erect and slightly throbbing member.

“A-and how would you feel if there was more than just me.” His hot breath coursed down her spine as his cock indicated something close to achieving climax.

“M-more?” this had caught her off guard, “Are you saying you have more than one-”

“Oh, uh no I don’t have more than one cock.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that, “b-but I do mean sharing you with…the pack.”

“The pack?” she moaned at the idea of there being a multitude of other persons involved. Something about the multitude of cocks coursing though her. Entering inside of her and filling her womb. It was enough to make her want him even more.

“W-well that is about me. About my condition.” He groaned as he continued to roll his hips against her, his cock throbbing harder and harder with need as it occasionally caught on the slight indent where Hermione’s clit rested underneath her knickers.

“Hmmm sounds hot” she breathed into his ear, “I can’t really put a finger on it” as she bit his lip, “but I don’t mind being shared with whatever. Whatever this pack is. If there are more cocks let me know and I will be more than happy to oblige. Just say the word baby. I just have one condition.”

“Anything.” He gasped as his cock seemed to throb more violently than earlier.

“I want you to cum in me twice.” She kissed down his neck and back up the other side taking turns nibbling on his ears, “Once at the start of this riddled orgy of the flesh. And the second time at the end. I want to make sure that out of all of those cocks it is yours at the end of the day that impregnates me.”

“I” Draco groaned as he panted heavily as he pressed Hermione against the wall, “I can’t.”

There was no experience worse given Hermione’s circumstance than this. Draco started to pull away from her once again. Gently helping her back on her feet as she remained pressed up against the wall. Draco withdrew himself from her gripping at his trouser. Hermione watched eagerly as Draco bent over and moaned deeply as his hands covered his cock. He tilted his head up several times over as he rode his own waves of pleasure. Hermione bit her lip as she desired to watch all of his seed seep through his trousers. However, it was all a cold-water experience for her as Draco kept it covered with his hands.

“I-I’m sorry Hermione.” He turned around as he faced the entry way to the dungeon, “I can’t. Not yet. Please forgive me.”

With little else Draco slipped into his dorm. Leaving her wanting. Eager. Wet. Hot. Hermione needed to get pregnant again. Hopefully sooner than later. With any hope Hagrid would provide her with some form of entertainment. Hermione thought she could head back to her dorm room and satiate her need by rubbing herself off. However, when she tried it just didn’t have the same feel as Draco’s cock against her. Instead it left her aching. Aching and wanting.

“One of these days.” She gasped at a failed attempt to achieve orgasm, “One of these days I will be bred by him.”


	3. Becoming a Lady of Industry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have been reading thus far. I certainly have enjoyed writing this chapter as I have the chapters before it. As I made mention of in the comments. There is a plot. It may be hidden in tons of smut, but it's there. I hope this chapter in yet another of many good chapters to come. Enjoy ;)

“Well ‘Ermione it’s nice to see you’re tak’n this seriously” his voice rumbled in the cabin as he clenched his fists.

“Mhmm” Hermione hummed too occupied and enjoying it to separate herself from her current task.

Hermione had an unsatisfactory sleep that she blamed on not carrying Draco’s child. She found it odd to admit that to herself, but when she woke up with the desire to ride that boy’s cock until his balls shrivelled like raisins due to the lack of seed left in them. It had become obvious. Even then it took all of her powers of restraint to resist pulling down her knickers and exposing her ass and pussy to any guy she passed on her way to Hagrid’s. almost like there was this sexual heat that boys and men radiated when she was nearby. A comfortable tension she wanted to latch on to. Almost like she could milk the warmth out of them through their cocks, carry it in her, give birth to it, and happily repeat the process.

By the time she finally got to Hagrid’s she was looking for Fang like Fang would a scrap of food that rolled off the table. When presented with Hagrid. Well. Let us just say his presence was invitation enough to come inside. He offered her tea and she drank it greedily, the occasional streak of tea running along her cheeks and down her neck could be seen as she gulped quickly. Before Hagrid knew it, Hermione was already under the table massaging his balls one at a time with both hands and pressing her face up against his trousers. Hermione huffed a bit when she realised Hagrid wasn’t going to assist her in her carnal needs and pulled out his cock herself.

She thought it was amazing to behold when erect. Yet when it was flaccid it still had this oddly satisfying appeal to it. Even limp it was roughly the length of her whole arm and weighed about seven kilos. Despite the amount of hair on the half-giant she was pleased to find that his cock and balls were completely hairless. This gave her a rush of excitement as she could then just run her fingers and face along the pink flesh and veins. She sat underneath him and with both hands guided his cock down to her slit. Hermione smiled to herself as she heard Hagrid let out a pleasing moan as the tip of his cock slicked against her wet pussy. She rubbed her pussy against the tip as she drank in the scent of the half-giant’s sex pressing her face against one ball at a time and licking against its tight skin that held them. She alternated on which ball to suck on until each of them were covered in a thick coat of saliva before running her mouth up the shaft from the balls to the tip. She giggled in delight at the maze of veins that riddled his cock even while limp, though she was still a little irritated that he was limp. Hermione could feel her mouth drool with want ever so slightly as she gazed at the tip. The tip was pleasant and well rounded, yet there seemed to be this extra amount of skin that seemed to wrap itself around the head. The slit of his cock where his cum would gush out from was almost the exact size of her own slit. Without a moments hesitation she now began to lick around the folds of skin that covered the majority of the head of the cock. She was surprised at the sweet scent that welcomed her nostrils as she pulled the skin back sucking on every inch of it while rubbing her free hand around the opening of his cock. So, this was foreskin. Hermione moaned at the taste of that flesh inside of her mouth as she drooled along it making it easier for her mouth to glide around it before freeing the head from its flesh bonds. The taste was shockingly pleasant. Like a pork roast with a honey glaze even though the meat currently in her mouth was incredibly soft.

Eventually, Hermione pushed aside the foreskin to get a nice and long look at that gorgeous cock head. She could feel her insides burn up with want as she stared down the cock before her. She wanted to have quarter-giant babies. Or would the formula provide them with a pureblood? The mechanics behind what had happened to her still baffled her, but right now that was the least of her concerns. There was a cock in front of her and his cum is what she wanted. Needed to be more exact. Ever since her first wave of the man’s cum during her inaugural breeding session she wanted more of it. Sure, it covered her head to toe from the outside, but rather than deter her it encouraged her to get a feel for what it would be like inside of her. She only hoped that if or when that happened Hagrid would be sure to keep all of it inside of her. Then again from that amount of cum she’d swell up like a balloon. Even then that made her only want it more.

Hermione ran a hand along the tip of his cock in circles around the giant slit of his cock. She brought her tongue to the base of it and licked upwards while her fingers danced about the tip. Hermione was curious as to why she was treating this slit like a pussy, but with something this big it only made sense to her. Fortunately for her it seemed to do the trick for Hagrid as well as his hands clenched the arms of his seat and a clear glob of pre started to roll out of his tip. Hermione pulled her knickers to the side as she slowly brought the tip down to her pussy. Once down she rolled the bead of pre off his cock and against her pussy. She moaned from the heat of his pre from his cock as it saturated the flesh of her cunt awakening it to a burning lust that made her rub her pussy along the tip of his cock. Hagrid mumbled several low toned words Hermione could only guess were curses as the two ravished in the pleasure given to them under the table. Hermione mewled in pleasure as she started to feel Hagrid’s cock get erect, the folds of his foreskin rippling along the inside of her legs as the tip pushed her by her pussy a good couple of inches. She was relieved to find Hagrid’s cock didn’t get any longer when he got aroused. Roughly a meter in the least in terms of length was long enough. The main problem aside from that was the girth of it all. The tip and shaft were several inches longer in diameter than her whole head. Although a slight deterrent in her perspective it didn’t make her want it any less. Greedily she pulled her pussy away from it and tried to bring her face to his cock lapping up smaller portions of pre as the large man got to his feet.

“Mmm Hagrid!” she started to whine grumpily.

“Sorry ‘bout that” he looked at her with a slightly wild look in his eyes, “Believe you me I was ‘njoying that, but we can’t.”

“But why not?” she tried to sound frustrated, but instead she moaned a bit as she tried to get up without being aroused from the slickness that coated her pussy and weighed down her knickers.

“Because you ‘ave a breeding appointment” Hagrid huffed unpleasantly yet still very turned on by her sopping wet pussy and knickers that she desperately fought to keep above her knees, “Lucky bastards.”

“Bastards?” she thought out loud, her cheeks getting rosy with delight at the idea of multiple cocks ready and waiting for her, “You mean there are multiple creatures this time?”

“Yeah” he grumbled, “a whole ruddy horde of them” he shook his head and waved his hands mockingly, “They were the first to sign up for yer services once you had been officially broken in.”

“My that’s rather forward of them” Hermione thought puzzled.

“That it is” he huffed in agreement, “C’mon we gotta’ portkey you over. Even giv’n yer enhanced breeding capacities you’ll be in this new location assisting our clients for a week.”

“A week!” Hermione’s eyes widened and jaw dropped, “W-why so long?”

“Like I said it’s a horde of ‘em” he shrugged as he brought out an old dusty pocket watch from a cabinet, “Twist it clockwise to be on yer way. Anti-clockwise when the task is done, but only when yer done. Ruddy things breed like rabbits Merlin knows what yer in for. C’mon its best to be early with these folks, punctuality is key with them.” He couldn’t help but laugh, “Always on the clock they are.”

“Fine” as her fingers ran along the little top gear that altered the hands slowly, “but you owe me big time for this!”

The transportation to her new area left her with a bit of a knot in her stomach and not the kind she had in mine or preferred for that matter. When her head stopped spinning, she was able to focus on her stomach more. At first, she thought she was going to throw up and to her relief that too died out quickly. Now that she was in back in working order from the quick and abrupt ordeal, she now was able to get her wits about her in terms of where she was and whom she was to shag. Looking ahead there was nothing more than barren wastelands. A cold chill in the air that teased along the hairs in the back of her neck gave her all the more reason to check behind her. Only a few feet away from her was a pile of snow. Following the blanket of whiteness with her eyes it led up to a rather large mountain. However, none of this gave any hint as to where she really was or rather whom she got to fuck.

“Miss Granger” a voice called to her from behind.

“Yes? She turned quickly only to view the barren wastelands once again” it was confusing as to why she could not find out who or where her caller was.

“Down here Miss Granger” the voice called out to her again as she realised it was where the wastelands started, it was just below where she was standing, “I have to admit on behalf of my people we are grateful for your punctuality.”

“O-” as she looked down, “Oh, you’re a goblin” she tried to give a sigh of relief, but there was something in her tone that seemed…disappointed.

“Very observant of you Miss Granger” the goblin waved dismissively, “Regardless the bank paid a great sum to have you brought to us and I have to admit” as he looked down to her sopping wet skirt, “I look forward with sharing you with the rest of the horde.”

“I-I was purchased by Gringotts bank to be fucked by the horde?”

“Perhaps paid was not the right term of phrase” he smiled toothily, “We offered a tribute to your services. The bank itself has invested in you to assist in your studies to help devote your time to this great calling.”

“You think this is a great calling?” she arched an eyebrow, “Why would you call it that?”

“Miss.” He made his way towards her and offered his hand to guide her, “Our kind have been killed by the thousands for a great many years. Men and women slaughtered. Taken away from their homes. There very children. All for the pleasure of mankind. You, though.” He paused as he led her towards the mountainside, “You provide an opportunity for our kind to rise in numbers and in return a rise to industry and invention that will eventually bring the wizarding world to new heights of renown.”

“I never knew that sex could do so much for your kind.” She couldn’t help but bite her lip knowing that her getting laid and providing offspring gave hope and possibilities to a whole race.

“Miss Granger” he couldn’t help but chuckle, “having sex with you will change our world in so many ways that we will never be able to show you proper gratitude. Other than the pleasure you are due to experience from this encounter.” He smiled toothily yet again, “Especially if you get wet like that just from the idea of being involved with us.”

“Oh” she looked back down at her wet crotch, “That’s actually pre cum from Hagrid” she started to stammer in her defence as the goblin glared daggers at her, “We didn’t have sex, I just…just…”

“Ah” he nodded, “You are in heat again” he grinned as he pulled her closer, “Yes I can smell it thought the thick layer of pre, it’s a wonder what Snape can do with a few ingredients. Your cycles are very closely knit and even your ability to gestate a fetus is enhanced.” His nose rubbed against her pussy and against all her interest in him, it did cause arousal to build where his nose rubbed, “You’ll be dropping babies faster than we had planned. A great favour towards the horde indeed.”

“Indeed” as she bit her lip thinking it all over in her head, “And why is that?” she tried her best not to rub her pussy against his nose in response as the heat of lustful interest started to settle.

“Goblins gestate faster than normal given their natural size in terms of overall development, add the fact that you provide a larger womb space than a standard goblin woman you can provide optimal space for multitudes of our kind.”

“M-multiple?”

“Indeed, and thanks to you drinking the tea Hagrid provided you are releasing a multitude of egg comparable to the amount, of partners invested on this endeavour. Even then given out genes when the egg is inseminated and splits the first four times it mutates and alters into separate goblins. This helps in our efficiency to extend the amount of offspring.”

Hermione couldn’t tell why or how it was affecting her. Nonetheless it caused her to feel utterly aroused at the circumstances. The goblin removed himself slowly from her as he finished talking and it had given her a sense of want that could not be explained. If she got that aroused at the sense of a goblins’ face along her pussy, she could only imagine what was in store for her as each goblin had their way with her one at a time. She was amazed at he escorted her to the base of the mountain almost knee high in snow but didn’t feel the slightest chill across her legs or around her neck and shoulders. Then she watched him reach into the snow, pull up a rock and set it to his left.

Her mouth dropped as she saw the illusion fade away along the mountain side. Houses littered the way along to the peak as she found herself at the entrance of the surprisingly empty city. The snow bedded around the perimeter of the city. The goblin continued to guide her further into the city as windows from nearby houses and closed and some doors opened. Goblin males started to make there way into the streets following closely behind her. Some would stand aside as she passed by and stroke her legs as she walked by. Others would grab her ass, pull on her skirt, giggle, and grin to each other. It was amazing having the ability to captivate and attract such a large crowd. It had only been a few minutes and yet there were at least three hundred goblins clambering over each other to get another touch of her flesh against theirs. It was exhilarating. Then the crowd grew larger and faster and more aggressive as the numbers grew. Almost like a hivemind. Soon Hermione never touched the ground. She was carried by a multitude of hands that ran greedily along her supple, youthful flesh. Hermione bit her lip as the waves of heat and pleasure raced and surged along her person. Teasing. Taunting at her senses. Her nipples pebbled along her flat chest. She regretted not having tits for them to suckle on, then again, she found it crucial to provide milk for her pups. From the sensations of the goblins, hands along her body and the thought of her pups, Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to shag each of her pups. She let out a high-pitched moan as the goblins caressed and pinched at her body. Even though the pinches were small and smarted each of them caused wonderful sensation of pleasure.

She tried her hardest to fight the urge to call out and have them all dive into her pussy and fill her womb with their seed. Yet she wanted to let the sensations build and swell within her. Especially since that given the time it took for her to get to the centre of town the pre from Hagrid would not provide enough lubrication necessary for all these goblins. She relished the sensations of many little hands running along her back, ass, and legs. Finally, she gave in pulling up her skirt and slowly pulled down her knickers. Once that had happened a hand grabbed them and yanked them from her body. She could feel a slight give to the crowd carrying her as she looked back and noticed several dozen goblins fighting over her knickers, smelling, and licking the pre and juices from them. They were a favourite pair of knicker, white with pink flowers near the trim. Yet watching them fight over something so trivial in the big scheme of what was to come. It was. Beautiful. Encouraging even.

Several goblins let out a gasp as they carried her cupping her bare ass letting the scent of her sex carry out through the air. Hermione bit her lip as she slowly undid her buttons which resulted in more goblins ripping it off of her body and fighting over it in the streets. Followed by her tie, bra, and skirt. Now only forty goblins were carrying her. Knowing their lust for her belongings the goblins that were still carrying her turned her around to give her a good view of them worshipping the very fabric that carried clothed her soon to be very pregnant body. Hermione couldn’t help it anymore. Her fingers slid down the sides of her body as they dipped down and were pulled into several mouths and provided a fair amount of spit along her fingers from the goblins below. Despite their toothy smiles she never considered the size of their lips. Their lips had to be well developed in both size and musculature to hide those teeth as needed. She gasped as the fresh air along with the cool wetness of the combined goblin saliva ran along her clit. The goblins themselves adjusted themselves to have her angled to where more of the goblins behind her could get a proper view of the wonderful spectacle. At this point there were now several tens of hundreds of goblins following her, watching her hungrily as she laced her clit with their saliva. Hermione couldn’t help herself but give in to the wild sense of pleasure that came from being viewed by a crowd as she masturbated. Once again it was odd. Yet it provided a sense of pleasure she never knew was possible. It was wonderful as thousands of eyes widened and toothy grins flashed as she dipped her fingers inside of her pussy.

The goblins that carried her lifted her up higher and higher almost in tandem with her growing orgasm. Then she started to realise something about the goblins before her. They were starting to get naked. She thought she could see cocks, but their hands were grasped tightly along them denying her the pleasure of getting a good eyeful before letting them plunge deep inside of her. The idea of all of these cock before her entering in one after another. Using the previous goblin’s cum as lube before swelling her up womb and stomach. The pulsating and flooding of cum intermingled with her juices gave her a rush. Then she remembered the rush of rolling orgasms that would proceed as each of the goblin spawn rippled out of her birthing canal. Her mind was filled with mixed feelings as she remembered the birthing process of her pups. Then again apparently goblins were much smaller when considered fully developed in the womb. She didn’t know about how the goblin spawn would feel as they left her system but something about them flooding out of her system as more cocks replaced each other and filled her up leading to even more goblin babies to surge out of her. It sent thrilling waves of pleasure along her body. Climbing the climax more and more until she finally reaching the peak. It was wonderful. Juicy. And elevating to say the least. She felt like she was being levitated towards the moon at this point. Only to feel herself fall. Instantly and without warning. Both sexually and physically. At first it caused her to catch her breath in her throat in concern for her wellbeing. Only to find herself strewn across a rather large and plush chair.

Her legs were caught on the arms of the chair as she remained fully exposed to the audience of thousands of goblins. There was a rush of noise that ran inside of her ears. At first, she thought it was a ringing that came with her orgasm. She closed her eyes to focus on the ringing in her ears as she slowly started to realise what it actually was. Warmth flooded her chest with realisation. It was moans and cheers. She looked out to the audience as thousands of goblins stood naked in the distance stroking off their cocks at the sight of her. It gave her a strange sense of power knowing that thousands watcher her with interest. Cheers and moans soared as she dragged her fingers along her legs. Slowly getting closer to her pussy. She noticed she was propped on a pedestal where the char laid lazily. Several goblin heads were perched along the rim of the pedestal drooling in lustful want as they got the closest view of their breeding bitch. At first the word combination caught her off-guard. Insulted her even. Yet it had now become something she was proud of. She was proud to be the object of male desire. Proud to be the one to carry countless offspring inside of her womb and deliver them into the world. It made her happy and gave her a sense of pleasure mere words could not describe. Hermione grinned and the crowd moaned. Her left hand rolled along the lips of her pussy while the right led back up to her knee. The rolling moans caused a surge of pleasurable relief rising up to her breasts. Her right-hand races up to a nipple as she started to rub and twist the left, then the right, while her left hand parted her lips and exposed the pleasant pink flesh to her captivated audience. Her middle finger traced up, down, and around her clit as the goblins ran along each other in a frenzy. The goblin that had escorted her into the city climbed the pedestal from behind and brought himself up to her ear.

“Gentlemen!” the goblin called and the rest of them laughed in response to it in return, “This if you do not know is the lovely Miss Granger!” goblins whistled and cheered as they watched her twitch and moan along the chair, “Our brother horde from Gringotts has offered up a tribute so that we may thrive.” Hermione let herself go as she leaned forward reaching another climax at the whistle, moans, groans, and shouts of praise aimed towards her, “As a result she has decided to grace us with her presence and be our breeding bitch for the week!”

It was hard for her to keep herself in check as the goblins voice was rather low and pleasing as he called her their breeding bitch. She couldn’t help but reach another climax. Then another. Almost as if the cheers and other noises of approval were some spellbinding enchantment that forced her hormones to have their way with her. Leading her fingers to glide along her slit and clit in patters, cycles, and speeds she had never before thought of. Then she had all the more reason to give in to her sexual desires. Her escort was close to her. Standing on the right side of the arm of the chair leaning against the back. Naked. However, it was not his nudity that caused her to drip to such an extent to where her juices pooled and dripped from the front of the chair to her adoring crowd’s pleasure. It was the sight of his cock. Given the proportion of a goblin (which was just barely over a meter at best) he had a cock roughly the length of an average human’s (which had she read properly in a rather restricted health book was roughly five inches give or take a half an inch). Yet it was not the size that caught her eye and caused her to moan as it rested on her bare shoulder.

It was barbed. The tip of the head was almost like a mix of a dog’s and human’s; however, the shaft was riddled with a broad range of hook-like barbs that curled back towards the pelvis of the owner. Without much thought she couldn’t help but lean towards it. The goblin withdrew several times calling out to the crowd as they laughed and cheered. Her finger was getting more and more slick with each tease from her host. Till finally it sat there. Then like a fish being teased with bait on a hook Hermione wrapped her mouth around it and gulped several times as if that were going to give her more wiggle room to climb up his cock. Hermione moaned along the cock as the tip reached the back of her throat yet didn’t create any sense of a gag reflex. The sensation of the barbs was more alluring than she had expected. Although they looked firm and harsh, they actually had a rather pleasing amount of give to them than tingled and teased at her senses. Unwittingly Hermione bobbed her head along the goblin’s shaft several times letting her tongue roll around it as the tip lightly pressed against the back of her throat before dipping down slightly. She swallowed a couple of times which allowed the muscles in her throat to tighten along the fascinating member. The massaging motion of the barbs caused her mouth to feel almost numb in a sense which made taking more of it into her mouth easier with each bobbing motion.

“Goblins!” the host paused as his hands stroked Hermione’s hair as he looked her in the eyes before slowly rolling his head back. An obvious sign he was about to cum, “May the breeding begin!”

Hermione let out a rough and low muffled moan as the barbs of the goblins cock started to stand on end as his member throbbed inside of her mouth. Before the cum landed inside however there was a rather astonishing taste that ebbed inside of her mouth. It tasted like sherbet lemon. Before she knew it that taste was amplified by another tart rush of cum as she could feel several hands and cocks of other goblins clambering over her body. The host when he finished cuming in her mouth bent down and gave her a kiss as two goblins rushed up and slowly dragged her down from the chair and to the large pedestal-like structure. The two goblins smiled at her greedily and she bit her lip in response only to have her hands cover her mouth in haste as she tried to muffle her moans of pleasure. They had both entered her at the same time. Two barbed cocks rushed from front to back inside of her pussy as the barb-like bristles sent waves of pleasure up and down her sopping cunt. Two more goblins came up to either side of her and pulled her waist up exposing her ass to the masses. Her hands were pulled away from her mouth as two more cocks filled them. Hermione couldn’t help but let out a lustful bellow as two more cocks teased the entrance of her anus. Surely there was something about the additive to the formula her host had clearly left out. She let out another passionate wail as the cocks inside of her unleashed their seed inside of her racing up towards her womb and expanding her belly. The two goblins upon achieving their orgasm thanked her and left towards the back to watch her sexual experience develop before their eyes. Then the two along her anus finally entered in her tight and puckered asshole. Two more goblins hopped in greedily pressing their cocks in pounding inside of her pussy at different paces. Four goblins were on either side of her at this point with odd sack-like containers. It was hard to tell what their purpose was as she was being ravaged by four goblins at the same time. Each one pulsating at different times forcing her to the edge of another orgasm. Each one cuming being replaced with another set of fresh cocks.

Hermione couldn’t help herself anymore as she felt her walls clench along the barbed shafts in her cunt. While her ass milked the shafts in her ass. Her moans echoed through the area as she achieved orgasm. The flooding of cum invading her system as she felt beads of pleasure rolling down her vaginal walls. Each one giving a popping sensation out of her pussy and ass. She looked about herself to notice that the beads of pleasure rolling out of her were not beads at all. Rather it was her goblin spawn. With each goblin that rolled out of her with each orgasm the four goblins would harvest them in their odd bags. Hermione couldn’t help but clench with her orgasms as a new sensation flooded her pussy. A chill. A lustful chill. Something that seemed so odd and yet felt so right in the passionate heat of the moment.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you my dear.” Her host had returned to whisper in her ear, “Each goblin has very…unique abilities with their cocks.” His voice was a charming and teasing form of low gravely tones, “You see those barbs are not exactly barbs for rippling sensations. They are glands to which we can control levels of pleasure to our sexual partners.”

“AHH FUCK!” as she had been taken by ten more goblins at the time also giving birth to another hundred or so all at once, “MMmm hmm hmm…. So, you can alter flavour and temperature?”

“Not only that my dear, but we can also apply a numbing agent though them to allow easier access to areas that would have originally been…resistant.” He chuckled deeply in her ear which caused her to feel a flood of hot and cold waves of pleasure as more and more cocks entered her ass and mouth in rapid succession, “You see we goblins can actually create offspring without an egg. It is just the preferred process to help speed things along. However, I’m sure you have in no doubt experience giving birth from your ass. Allow me to explain. The most crucial factor in goblin breeding in space. The more you have the more spawn can develop at the same time. And as I said before.” He slowly altered his whispers from one ear to the next, “Snape’s formula allowed a sea of eggs to be available for this occasion.”

Hermione’s head was spinning as she was trying to make sense out of all of this whilst being fucked from all angles at this point, some of the previous members taking turns in her hands and cumming down her forearms, chest, neck, and belly, “Hmmmm!!!! Fuck!!! That’s it you filthy fuckers!!! Shoot that seed into me!!!!” her mind running off with her hormones as she finally reached the two hundred markers in terms of cocks in her pussy and ass. With great efforts of will she brought her attention back to her host, “So-”

“That’s right!” the goblin grinned, “Snape had caused your eggs to not only be exposed in greater number but also allowed them a certain degree of permeability so that your ass could be used as a second vagina if you will.”

Hermione was swirling in a sea of ecstasy metaphorically and literally at this point. Seed was causing tension among the horde as it flooded both in and out of her pussy along with the spawn at such an alarming rate it became difficult for many of them to keep their footing. This led to more seed spilling down along her legs to her feet and all the way back up. She didn’t mind it one bit. She would feel cold at one orgasm, hot at another, all while enjoying a myriad of flavours as she jerked off cock into her mouth and slid more of their cum into her greedy maw while waiting for more tributes. It was a wonder feeling two cocks in her ass, two in her pussy, two in her mouth, and one in each hand each giving her a significant experience. Alternating cold and hot sensations upon their orgasms in all of her holes while the flavours in her mouth altered from; sweet, salty, spicy, tart, and various combinations. Her mind could barely keep up with all of it. There was just too much for her to feel and interact with to think clearly. It was even more difficult as seas of thumb diameter spawn rolled out of her lower holes. Hermione was glad she could remember that although permeable her eggs could not have led to spawn rolling out of her mouth. However, the cum flooding her mouth and throat did nothing to avail the building swell within her gut. More and more harvesters flooded the edges of the pedestal-like stage where this horde gangbang took place. Each back meant something. She just couldn’t put it all together. She didn’t have the time to think. Just to feel. Experience. It was at this time her host decided to do something truly wicked.

“You see Miss Granger” he whispered knowingly that there was no way she would remember any of this, “Our cum and self-made lubricants are highly sought after by the sex industry.” He couldn’t’ help but smile as Hermione’s eyes rolled up in pleasure as more and more goblins rotated out some returning because they had not impregnated her for the fourth or fifth time in a row, “We bottle them up and after several dealings with the wizarding world our products are then sold to the vast and ever growing muggle population. I have no doubt you were actually conceived thanks to our products. However, the complicated factor is that this product can only be produced whilst fully sexually aroused or during the act. The leading problem being that there were many females of our race killed more so than the men by wizards and witches for the purpose of increased sexual performance and vaginal rejuvenation studies. However, thanks to your efforts for the next seven days not only will we be able to recover in terms of population.” He lightly nibbled on her partially cum soaked ear, “but we will also be able to sell some of our cum and offspring to such studies. Quite frankly, my pet, you are our financial hero.” He licked his lips at the pleasure that came from spilling out horrible truths, “You see I know you would have disagreed had I made mention of that earlier, but telling you know that you will be too mentally exhausted to remember and or refuse. Why it’s so enticing I might just have to fuck you last so that not only are these the last words you’ll ever hear, but also my cum will be the last of my kind to flood that slutty cunt of yours.” He grinned devilishly.

“I know it sounds cruel. But in all honesty one must be cruel to keep in good business.”


	4. Kitten in a Snakes Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and interest in this fic! For those that would like I have made a discord for those who like this fic and would like to talk about it with others interested in this story. Also I am on this more often than AO3 so if you'd like to write me and get a quicker response here is the link.
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Zu2hZ
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! ;)

“I’m afraid I do have to leave.” The lady whispered into Snapes ear.

“There, there love” Snape shifted along the sheets as he moved over to kiss her again, “I have classes today anyway. Those poor dull minds.”

“Now Severus” the lady gave him a teasing pouty look, “Not everyone of us can be incredibly cunning and intelligent.”

“You may be right” Snape moved in for another kiss only to be denied the opportunity.

“Please Severus” she glided out from the sheets and slowly sauntered her way towards the chair where her clothes hung from the night before, “Send me an owl when your classes are done. There is some shopping I must do to prepare for the upcoming week.”

“Mind grabbing me some ingredients whilst you are out?” he propped himself on the bed to assure he got a good glimpse of her every curve and delicate motion of her body as she walked around the room gathering her things before getting dressed, “It should be on the desk next to where you left your wand.”

“Indeed” she smiled back at him as she looked over the note. Snape smiled as she made her way back to the bed giving him one final kiss as she bit his lip and teasingly pulled away from him, “See you later on tonight.”

“I look forward to it, love.” He laid back in the mass of black satin pillows as he placed his hands along the back of his head.

Snape closed his eyes and took a series of deep breaths as he heard the woman’s steps fade in the distance. After a long night of revelry, it was great to close ones’ eyes and enjoy the peace and quiet for a moment. He focused his efforts on his heartbeat. The once rapid rhythm gradually getting steady. He sighed deeply out of relief as he knew there was nothing to occupy his mind for a moment. Since the start of his career there was little time, he had to himself. There was always a student, teacher, or headmaster whether from this school or another that needed his attention. It was only when she came back from her work and trips gathering supplies Snape was allowed to let his mind stop racing. Whenever she was around it was a refreshing breath of fresh air.

With a sudden snap all that peace and reserve was obliterated in an instant. There was a weak moan. A sloshing sound. Followed by a light slumping thud sound on the foot of the bed. At first, he tried his best to keep his mind on the peaceful moments that once existed before this interruption. Slowly and with disdain he popped open his eyes to get an idea of what landed on the foot of his bed. His hand moved from under his head only to pinch the bridge of his nose. He breathed in deeply to let out a long and weary sigh.

“Miss Granger.” He let his breath drag out of his throat, “Miss Granger?” his concern growing as there was a long lack of response over an acceptable amount of time, “Miss Granger is everything alright?”

It was hard trying to focus on what was happening as the rush of blood from his increasing heartbeats rang and pulsed through his ears, “I-I did it” Hermione responded softly, “I really did it. I survived being bred by a horde of goblins.”

“Ah yes…” Snape clenched a fist as it fell to his side on the bed, “Little bastards got to you before I could.” He continued to whisper to himself, “I can’t believe we auctioned privileged access to your services given our own personal interests. There was no way I could have auctioned out the bank…no matter all my efforts.”

“S-snape?” Hermione rolled over wearily the heavy layer of cum assisting her in reducing the friction to finally rest on her side to get a glimpse of him.

Even though she had been passed around by forty-eight thousand goblins over the course of seven days. She couldn’t help but try and sneak a peak of Snape’s person. There was no thrill that came with it given that she could not see any form of an erection on him. Yet the sight of him was intriguing. The pale skin. The dark long hair that was tossed every which direction from activities she was now all too familiar with. Even the hair on his chest gave him an odd sense of charm. Like his chest hair provided an inviting sense of comfort. It made his chest look soft and she wanted to just curl up alongside him and run her fingers through that hair. He was easily older than her, but so was Hagrid. Yet she found them both too attractive and charming in their own way for her to deny any want for them. There personalities were vastly different and yet something about that made her want to milk their cocks dry and carry their children. However, at the thought of it given her past week her pussy pained her to even think about sex at this time. She was convinced that Hagrid or Snape would be absolutely amazing at it. However…

“Miss Granger, you mustn’t exert yourself too much.” He reached for his wand and with a quick flourish, and to Hermione’s dismay, Snape had become robed and groomed within a matter of seconds, “You need to get rest. Proper rest.”

“Oh, thank you Snape.” She smiled still unaware of all the cum that still clung to her youthful body.

“However, I cannot have you here. Not for long and definitely not overnight.” Snape was trying to be helpful but also needed to stress the importance of her not being here before his lover returned.

“Wha-but why?” Hermione asked in protest, “I’m exhausted! I just told you I came back from-“

“I know where you came from!” Snape snapped, Hermione coiled back from this which caused him to let out another deep sigh, “I did not intend to hurt your feelings.” He continued to speak now in a reassuring tone.

“No, I get it.” She started to get up but felt her body give way, “It would be terrible for the both of us if anyone else in the school noticed a naked student in a Professor’s room covered in cum.”

“Precisely Miss Granger” he moved to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder only to recoil her hand due to not wanting to have it lubricated in the mixed goblin cum, “Here” as he swept his robes about him towards his nightstand, “Drink this it will replenish your strength… To an extent. So, I suggest you exercise restraint and caution from this point on. At least for the next couple of days.”

“Gah!” Hermione placed her hand on her throat trying to resist a gag reflex, “That’s awful, but thank you Professor.”

“It is fine Miss Granger” he fought his flustered urges regretting the brief moment he took to relax, “it is my duty to take care of and provide for the students. In your case there are a few more duties and responsibilities I have the liberty of taking. Now I will take care of the sheets, while you take a shower, I will also obtain a fresh set of clothes for you.”

With her rejuvenated strength Hermione picked herself up and slowly made her way towards the shower. Her steps were cautious for her strength hadn’t fully returned to her, that and the cum along her body caused everything to be slippery. She was surprised how little concerned she was with having Snape see her naked, but then again it had been one of her fantasies for several nights over the summer before starting this year at Hogwarts. Turning on the water in the shower she stood outside of it allowing the water to get hot. In the meantime, she gathered supplies such as towels, soap, shampoo, and conditioner before stepping inside. It was wonderful feeling the hot cascade of water rinsing her body off of all the cum from her gangbang with the horde. The soap was vanilla, and lavender scented which calmed her racing mind as she tried to get a hold of the events that had taken place. She was surprised she had come out of that city alive and in one piece. There was so much that went on it was hard for her to remember what happened. Each and every goblin had said something. Done something. There was just such a fast and heavy rush or hormones and pleasure it was hard to understand what was said. Although it was a wonderful experience. She was relieved to be free from the masses. Her mind and body were tired and there was much time needed to recover from it all. The soap provided many suds which was a good sign that it was doing its job in cleaning her skin. Next step was the shampoo. It took several rinses to get the globs of cum out of her messy hair, but eventually it all washed out. Hermione let out a sigh. Snape was right. She needed to have some time alone to relax. However, she did not want to feel along at this time. She wanted some form of comfort. A body. Not to breed with. Just another person to keep her company.

Then her mind went towards people who could provide the comfort she sought. The water was warm and comforting which provided a sense of peace she desperately needed. She wanted arms wrapped around her. A chest to lie her head on. All while providing the warmth she needed. It was the warmth and comfort that brought her mind to a screeching halt. She needed someone she could relate to in one form or another. Someone who struggled. Hermione could feel her cheeks flush with heat as she came to the realisation. She wanted to be with Draco. Something about his behaviour when he was alone and the way he treated her. It was. Refreshing. Lastly was the conditioner as she took the time and effort to massage it deep into her scalp. From there she took some time to let the conditioner to rest in her scalp, treating her hair and the formula needed to while she let the hot water provide her with relaxation. She couldn’t help but stroke her hair behind her ear in unwitting embarrassment as she thought about Draco. He seemed more relaxed when he was on his own. A little smug sometimes, but altogether decent. She remained in the shower for several minutes longer just to allow herself to recover a little more from her week of activities. Hermione made sure to pat her hair dry, wrap it up, and then proceeded to dry herself off with the second towel she had prepped.

“Clothes for the Misses” a low, muffled voice called on the other side of the door.

Hermione opened the door and with a quick glance she noticed Snape was no longer around, “Thank you, uh…”

“Snagglebones, Miss” the house-elf passed the clothes through the door with his head turned to the side, “The master didn’t specify as to which clothes to bring, so I brought a variety. The master’s off at classes, but made arrangements for your classes today, I am to bring notes of your classes back to your dorm. Given your reputation for learning it should be a quick read for you.”

“Would you happen to know anything about Draco?” she tried to be more discrete about it, yet she doubted Snagglebones would tell Snape anything, “If he’s in class, or the hospital wing? The last time I saw him, he needed a tincture from Snape to help him with…something.”

“That is not the Miss’s business” he warned through the door, “However, Draco is also not in classes today. Snape requested the same assistance and the Headmaster approved.”

“Ah” Hermione bit her lip as her mind thought about Draco strewn across his own bed and the possibility of being able to glide into bed with him. Feeling the warmth of his flesh against her own. Yet her body was too tired to pursue little to anything of a sexual nature, “Good to know.”

“I have to warn you it is not safe to visit Master Malfoy. Best to keep your distance.”

For some reason she could feel the heat radiating inside of her body. Hotter than the water from her shower. It ached her both to feel and to admit, but she was starting to feel wet like she had in the shower as well. To an extent. It was torture. Excellent. Yet torture, nonetheless. She rolled the pyjamas inside of her robe and decided to put them aside for now. She slipped on her pale blue knickers and tank top before buttoning her shirt, slipping on the skirt, and finishing off with her tie, socks, and shoes. Hermione folded the robe over her left arm and made her way out of Snape’s chambers. She was a mix of relieved and disappointed as she sort of wished he was still around so she could tempt him with a long cuddle as well. She could feel herself getting horny from the images swirling inside of her mind. One moment it was a thought of Draco, being wrapped around his body like she had in the hallway that one night. Next, she imagined herself wrapped up in Snape’s sheets, both of them fully nude and held to each other closely.

Her mind raced back and forth from one to the next. Until her mind breached uncharted territories. Hermione found herself resting beside Snape kissing him deeply as his arms wrapped around her pale, naked body. One of her legs were strewn across Snapes lap warming his cock, while the other was propped up. Resting on Draco’s shoulder. His cock dragging along her pussy as Hermione’s fingers curled into Snape’s chest hair while she pressed her leg against Snape’s cock on occasion. Only to have Draco plunge inside of her gradually until his balls caressed the opening of her pussy before sitting inside for a while to then drag out to the tip. Hermione could feel her legs slicken as she walked the halls as she imagined Snape giving Draco instructions on how to please a woman until he reached orgasm. Her mind wandered what would Snape do if Draco failed to please her after such great instruction. She couldn’t fight the pleasure that teased her pussy as it also brought pain. The pain had to be endured though. Hermione couldn’t help but think of what Snape would do next. Slipping out from under her. Commanding Draco to lay next to her. Having him observe as Snape reteaches him the ways on how to please a woman. Through example. The simple touches along her shoulders. The kisses down her neck. The pressing of his hips against hers. His hands eventually running down her supple ass down to the back of her knee as he pulled the leg close to him. Only to pull away for a second before coming back for a series of kisses as he interlocked fingers with her rubbing chests and hips together. He would then take his cock and start to press it up against her now soaking cunt. Circling the opening and the clit in a figure eight motion. However, before he started the plunge, he pulled away fully. His fingers unlocking from hers as his lips kissed down her neck, chest, and belly as his lips raced down her flesh. Hermione had to lean herself against the wall as students passed by giving slight judgemental looks. With all her strength she pulled herself together and made her way down the hall before going down the steps and taking a left turn. Her mind raced with thoughts of Snape caressing her wet pussy with his lips as he kissed the inside of her thighs. His hands massaging from the back of her knees all the way up to the base of her ass before going back down. And when she had finally gotten wet enough Snape started to kiss the opening of her slit racing around her pussy. The light kisses sending chills and causing her clit to tingle with sensations. Snape continuing the motions until she couldn’t hold on any further. To the point of where her fingers now interlocked with the locks of his hair as she forced his face against her pussy. Having Snape give in and start licking the inside and around her clit in the similar figure eight motions. His hands still massaging in motions similar to the rhythm of his rolling tongue. His tongue now dragging from the base of her pussy to the top letting the grip of his hands tighten as he reached the top of the thighs the same moment it flicked her clit. This continued for several minutes longer until he swirled his tongue around the tightly packed bead of nerves with sensually sinful speed. His finger dipping into her just enough to press against her g-spot as her pussy tightened against his finger. Making her ache with pleasure before proceeding to the actually act of sex. Taking his time with it. Hours of foreplay before the act of fucking. All while Draco watched.

Her mind snapped back to reality just before she smacked her head against the door to the Slytherin commons chamber. She looked at the door puzzled. The knotted wooden door standing locked into place. There was no sign. No puzzle. No face or painting blocking the way. Just a wooden door. No lock or handle. Hermione reflected on what possible passwords it could be to open the door.

“Viper?” she arched an eyebrow. Her jaw dropped as the door opened and allowed her passage.

Until her jaw dropped. It wasn’t the password at all. Her heart raced and chest went a flutter. Draco was at the door. Eyes squinting as he rubbed his face. From the looks of it he was in his pyjamas. Black with green snakes. As to be expected. She couldn’t help but blush a little as she eyed him up and down to notice the rather large bulge in his trousers.

“Hermione?” he squinted again as he leaned in to get a proper look at her still dazed and confused, “What the devil are you doing here?”

“I-I thought we could have a sleep over.” She blushed slightly as she pulled her robe aside showing a hint of her own pyjamas.

Draco continued to look at her with a baffled stupor, “Sure.” He shrugged turning back and walking into the dorms, “make yourself at home” he waved nonchalantly.

Sure? Was that all he could say at a time like this? Or was this just his way of playing off his actual feelings? Regardless she followed him into his private dorm room. Seems being the Malfoy heir had its perks. The room was a combination of black, silver, and emerald, snake motifs littering the area, in all ways that spoke tasteful. Was this ACTUALLY happening? Draco seemed to be completely disinterested as he sluffed on to the bed sending a massive array of pillows flying into the air and landing back down on to his tiresome body. Seeing that this was probably the best time to change she started to undo her buttons from her shirt. She had her back turned to him as she let her shirt roll off her body and landing on the ground. Her skirt and socks were next followed by her shoes. She looked over her shoulder to find Draco still face first into his bed. In a little huff she removed her tank top leaving her in just her knickers. She bit her lip as she gazed at her pyjamas wrapped up in her robe. It was a simple romper. A light mint coloured top with small shorts that barely covered her ass. The fabric was light and soft and did not restrict her movement. The hairs on the back of her neck started to rise as she slowly pulled the shorts up from around her ankles.

“Everything alright?” she asked again looking over her shoulder, biting her lip as she caught a glimpse of Draco looking her up and down. Hungrily.

“Y-yes.” He tried to sound confident, but then it all faded away as his boner alerted him of his embarrassment.

“My, you look alright to me.” She smiled as she pulled them up and let the elastic snap into place.

Draco let a light gasp out as Hermione made her way towards the edge of the bed. Her hands ran along the top of the bed one on the bed while the other ran along his right leg. She fought the rising urge of pleasure as it rang through her system and riddled her pussy with pain. There was little she could do even though she wanted to feel a sense of pleasure. Then she remembered there was little to no strength left in her body. The formula although affective seemed to be a temporary fix.

“I have to admit this had crossed my mind several times” Hermione felt a rush of heat flush her cheeks.

“I-I have too” Draco breathed lightly as he felt his bulge stiffen, “Although I have to admit I didn’t think it would go this way.”

“You and me both” Hermione whispered in his ear, “Though this should be just fine” her hand ran towards his crotch.

“We-we can’t do that. Er… Well we can’t do this here.” Draco tried to keep his voice down as her fingers wrapped around his bulge through his pyjamas.

“Oh?” as she brought herself up to his shoulder leaning her head against it, “And why not?”

“W-well it’s Blaise” he bit his lip as she continued to fondle him, “He sleeps in the next room. And the walls are paper thin. Even if we were to…he’d end up hearing about this.”

“But isn’t Blaise in class?” she whispered as her hand left his bulge and dragged up to his chest tracing her finger along it in circles.

“He-he wrote to his teachers he was sick. I promised to share my notes with him when they arrived.”

“Ah, I see” Hermione slowly dragged her finger back down to his bulge, “You’re the beta to his alpha” she smiled teasingly.

“You are sorely mistaken” Draco sighed as he placed his hand on his head, “If anything he’s the beta.”

“Oh?” as she placed her hand along where the tip would be, “So if you are the alpha, you should be able to take what you want and not worry about” she couldn’t help but bit her lip as she whispered into his ear, “If you really are the dominant one in your relationship with him, then me doing this would be little of an issue for you.”

Her hand released the tip of his cock as her palm rolled along where the shaft of his cock should be. The tips of her fingers tracing along where his balls were. Rolling along the nice round grape-like balls as the base of her palm pressed from the tip of his cock down the shaft all the way to the base. She kissed the back of his neck as she slowly encouraged him to roll to his side.

“Turnover” she whispered in his ear, “Trust me you’ll thank me for this later.”

“B-but this feels” he slowly turned over in protest.

“Just do as I say” she smiled as he turned to the left side of the bed, “You’re fairly submissive for an alpha” she teased.

“Well no one had a death grip on my cock” he squirmed in slight protest as her hand wrapped around it.

“Fair point.” She smiled.

Draco was putty in her hand. She enjoyed having her head beside his while she pressed herself against Draco’s body as if she were snuggling a giant teddy bear. A teddy with a cock. It was pleasant as she dipped her hand down to his balls, cupping them gently as she ran her thumb down the shaft in firm long strokes. She did that for a period of time as her nipples perked up painfully from the desire swirling inside of her. Hermione’s mind wandered again to thinking about what being in the bed with Draco and Blaise would be like. Having Draco be sub to her while stroking him off while she is sub to Blaise as he dragged his cock between her ass cheeks. Only to turn around and repeat the process. Hermione changed up her stroke as she thought of jerking off Blaise. She wondered how big his cock was. How it felt inside of her hand. The idea of Draco’s cum soaked trousers pressing up against her ass. She loved the gooey substance that flowed out of cocks. Her mind raced as she thought of her situation again completely nude. Laying in the middle of two boys. Their cocks pressing against her pussy and ass. From this point Hermione held the tip of Draco’s cock with her thumb as her fingers squeezed from the base to the tip whilst also tightening along the sides. She smiled to herself as Draco let out a moan as pre leaked from his cock and through his pyjama trousers.

“My, what a dirty boy” she teased again, “if you really are an alpha you should be able to achieve your orgasm in silence.”

“How would that be something an alpha would do?” he whimpered quietly whilst trying to fully enjoy the sensations around his cock.

“Well if you were truly an alpha” she breathed lightly has she realised she was hitting the right spots, “You’d have full control over your orgasm. Only letting people know when you want them to achieve orgasm. That sense of power during sex. Once you control it. It’s like a drug.”

“Maybe I should test that level of control on you sometime” Draco tried to seduce her only to bite his lip in resistance.

“Seems you need more practice” she giggled, “Maybe once you’ve mastered the technique, I’ll give you a shot.”

It was absolutely wonderful having Draco squirm and roll against her as she continued to stroke him off. His cock was rock hard in her hand save the thick vein she ran her fingers along. Although sore she tried to fight through the pain as she pressed her pussy against his butt. The occasional sensation rolling along her clit was aiding her efforts in bringing him to orgasm. Felling his cock throb in her hand was wonderful. The twitches were full, fast, and hard making her hand bounce an inch or two away from his hip. She could only imagine what it would be like to have that cock throbbing inside of her. Hermione’s eyes widened and her lips twisted in pleasurable surprise at how long his throbbing orgasm lasted. It was roughly thirty seconds long. More importantly his cock was still hard after the matter. Her hand was lightly wet and slick through his pyjamas. His trousers were soaked in a large heavy coat of cum. What surprised her was how much there was still going on along the inside of his trousers. Now Hermione tried the new attempt. She pressed her hand along his shaft again using his cum as a lubricant against his cock. Draco had let out a small moan from his orgasm, fortunately for him he was still hard for a second chance. A possible attempt at redemption. She decided to take it slow dragging and sliding her hand along his cock. Hermione bit her lip as she decided to slip her hand inside the gooey nest.

“T-two cocks?” she moved over to look him in the eyes, “Draco you have two cocks?”

“Y-yes” he looked back down to his waist, “I-I can’t talk about it. I-it’s-”

“Shhh, shhh” Hermione whispered, “Don’t worry. I like it.” As she wrapped her hand along the second shaft.

It seems the cocks were not exactly human. They were one in front of the other. Equal in length which was good to know. Yet the foremost cock had already cum and even though its ebbed seed it was still keeping the cock erect, however there was no way she could milk more cum out of it. Each cock was silky smooth, and the tips were also slightly pointed like a strange and satisfying mixture of a human and dog’s cock. However, when she got to the base, she realised she wasn’t fondling balls the whole time, just two smaller knots from both cocks. Her hand dragged along the distal cock scooping off the cum all the way to the sensitive tip. Lathering the proximal cock with his own cum. She pressed the palm of her hand along the tip and rolled it around as the cum provided plenty lubrication. The sense of the rolling motions of her hand caused a tingling sensation along his entire cock. From the muffled whimpers and moans from Draco it seemed the tip of a cock had the similar amount of sensitivity as a woman’s clit. With that in mind she had a few ideas flooding her mind. She decided this time around to drag the majority of the cum to the knot on the proximal cock leaving a thin coat of cum all along the shaft with the slightest layer along the tip. She kissed the side of Draco’s neck as she dragged the tip of her index finger along his vein. From there she took the tip of her finger and traced it along the head in slow circles. Gradually getting closer and closer to the opening of his cock. Draco muffled a moan as his cock throbbed. It was slight but forceful. Meaning she was taking the right amount of measures in teasing the cock to maximum potential. A bead of pre was now leaking from it which she then used her thumb to roll around in nice. Slow. Rotations.

“Do you want to cum again?” she whispered in his ear, “Do you want that nice thick cock to spill seed all over my hand? Are you sure you’ll be able to control your orgasm, show me how big of a manly man you are?”

“You want me to cum on your hand?” Draco arched an eyebrow his fingers curling into a nearby pillow.

“Only if you want to” she teased as she nibbled on his ear lobe, “Now do you think you can control your orgasm?”

“Y-yes” he gasped as he could feel himself on the rise to his own personal climax.

“Want me to show you what you’re cum would look like in my mouth? If you control your orgasm, I might just show you what it looks like. I have to admit I might actually like the taste of your cum. Meaning next time I may have to suck both cocks off as well. Letting you watch your seed from each cock empty inside of my mouth. Unless one of them is too close to orgasm and it just so happens to spill on my chest. Oh, what a horrible thing to have to imagine.”

“Uh, um.” Draco was baffled as he tried to get a good picture of it in his head.

“Having you watch me eat your cum off my chest in my already cum saturated mouth. Dropping by another time for seconds.”

“Hmmm, Hermione!” he gasped and shook as he gave in to his orgasm.

Draco almost shouted the words at the top of his lungs while his hand pulsated violently inside of her hand. Hermione didn’t know what to do with all the cum that was rushing out of it. The heat of it all caused her nipples to pebble up and clit sting in pain. All while she gathered as much of the cum into her palm as she continued to stroke off his cock with his hot cum as lube. His cock was still throbbing while she pumped her hand up and down the shaft until they both finally started to go limp.

“Such a shame” she whispered in Draco’s ear, “It seems you need some more practice.” Hermione pulled her hand out and wiped in on his trousers, “The better you get the more rewards you’ll have. For instance, having me eat your cum.”

“Are you sure? L-like are you okay with that?”

“I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I didn’t want it. Besides, I want you to be better. No, I need you to be better. So, as punishment you have to go to sleep now. C’mon roll over.”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile to herself. She had gotten under his skin. And if necessary, she had a way of black mailing him. She may not need to. However, anything at her disposal can help. One of these days she will finally fuck him. She just hoped he was a ready and willing beast when the time came.


	5. Kitten in a Snake's Den Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome support, it has been wonderful! Also thanks for your patience as I got another chapter written out. It is longer than most of my normal chapters, so I hope it satiates your needs ;) It has been a pleasure hearing back from all of you and getting to write such a fun and naughty fic. I hope this chapter is what you needed. I may or may not write a long chapter like this again it all really depends on what happens next. Either way thanks again (third or fiftieth time is the charm lol) and enjoy the read!!!

It was warm. Calm even. Hermione smiled as she felt the arms still wrapped around her body. Draco seemed to be completely rendered stiff and sleep. She was surprised to find his body cold against hers even though she felt warm under the sheets. Her strength had fully recovered over the past ten hours. It was odd to find that it was seven o’clock in the evening. It had only felt like a couple of minutes, but she figured that was just the effects of good sleep. There was a terrible itch though. An itch that needed to be scratched.

“So, I have a woman’s equivalent to men’s morning wood now?” she turned in the bed and looked up toward the ceiling.

Draco was knocked out cold. Done for the day. Spent. Which was a shame. Had she known that this would have happened upon her awakening she would have spared Draco and his two interesting and knotted cocks the hand job she gave them before going to sleep. It was terribly fun to make him squirm like that in his own bed and with someone who could have overheard all of it just on the opposite side of the wall. She almost wished she had been caught with Draco at that point. Something about another male student walking in on them naked and wrapped around each other writhing in passion seemed terribly hot. Hermione wanted to turn to her back all the way so she could play with herself. However, her shorts were stuck to Draco for lack of better terms. Which was terribly hot in its own way but also annoying. These were her favourite pyjamas and the last thing she wanted to do was have them damaged. Stains weren’t much of a problem for her, there was always a way to clean a stain out especially when caused by organic fluids. Hermione arched her hips carefully as she slipped out of her shorts and dragged her ass along Draco’s belly.

Once fully free with just her top and knickers on she looked around for a way to please herself. There were few objects that seemed handy. The desk looked like a fun option, sitting there in the dark, the dark wood with a nice set of curved and a fine polish around the corners. Yet something about it seemed unpractical rubbing her soon to be juicy cunt along a rounded corner of a desk. If there were only a way to get the right angle the long edge from which corner to corner were distanced from each other would be more than perfect. Along the edge spanning the width of the desk were ornate spiralling patters with curved edges all the way across the width of it all. Hermione could feel her cunt get wet with stimulation just from the sight of it as her hips seemed to gravitate towards that edge. There was still the problem of how to get the right angle. Sure, she could try to align her clit to it and shift her hips side to side in the long hope that it would do something for her. But Hermione wanted a guarantee. She wanted to know that once she got straddled on, she would be in for the whole ride. Hermione bit her lip with glee as she remembered a helpful factor whilst cursing her hormonally charged brain. Desks usually were suited with chairs. However, the chair was more refined and elegant than the desk. It was large with a high back, black velvet, with large cushioning around each arm, seat, and the back. Thankfully, there were no wheels attached to the feet or else there would have been another major issue. Hermione grabbed the chair and dragged it ever so gently along the floor as to not wake up Draco. She thought she did enough harm to his masculine perception of himself for one night, no need to embarrass him with having to rub herself off to feel better.

Hermione anchored her left leg along the seat of the chair. Followed by her right leg bent and straddling the desk, her foot pushing some of the supplies towards the edge while knocking some of them clean off. Then the magic happened. She lowered herself down to her natural elevation given the boost she had from the chair. Hermione bit her lip pleased by how her pussy smothered the grooves of the desk, her clit slightly stuck between grooves. Now all she had to do was rock her hips forward and backwards. She started off hesitantly. Letting her clit slowly drag over one bump at a time. The give and take of each ridge she slowly peaked over sent a wonderfully chilling wave of pleasure welling inside of her hips. Her left hand stabilized her on the chair as her right hand massaged her chest. She missed having tits. The only time she had them so far was when she gave birth to Fang’s pups and even then, they suckled her flat again. With the goblins.

“Ahh! Huhh!” she placed her hand over her mouth to smother the sounds.

Probably best not to think of the goblins during a time like this. They certainly brought her to a peak quicker than she had expected. Even in retrospect. The multitude of eyes that ogled her as each set of goblins drove their cocks inside of her pussy, ass, and mouth. The rippling of their barbed cocks along her hands, feet, face, arms, belly, and legs while making sure they stayed nice and erect for her. The grooves on the table started to become easier to peak over as she felt herself getting more and more wet over this train of thought. The first day it was all just a montage of rough fucking. She had taken so much cock in one sitting she didn’t know how it was going to last a whole week. On the second day some of the women showed her the art of goblin seduction. It took the whole morning, but she didn’t know how much of a quick study she was when it came to movements. She couldn’t help but blush when she realised that it was goblins that first developed the art of burlesque. It was a part of their mating ritual. Their interpretation of it, however, was more intimate than the muggle art seemed to be. This was since each movement was to lead to some form of intimate touching that would not only arouse the crowd but also the performer. A light pinch here, longing caress there, sometimes just the tips of her fingers would suffice on their own. However, using spit also played a vital role. They certainly enjoyed the use of her tongue as she dragged it along her fingers. Goblins had a thing for spit, it was a stimulant that added to pleasure. A sense of foreplay for their eyes as they watched her spit run from her mouth to her finger in a long strand. Sometimes she would just let the strand break and fall to the floor. It seemed a simple thing, but it got them riled up. Later on, that day they had her dressed in traditional mating garb. It was simple. Reminded her of princess Jasmine’s red outfit from Aladin. A little revealing in a lot of ways and a nice light green colour, but definitely not hiding too much of her body. It was a rather sensual form of dance like intermixing belly dancing with burlesque whilst also playing with a lot of sticky liquids. Sometimes her spit wouldn’t do the trick and so they used their stage trick which was gathered remnants of male goblin cum mixed into one batch. That way if her spit play didn’t do the trick the mixture would. Each day was a visual display of her teasingly stripping down to her birthday suit only to then play with her nipples and rub her clit until she was about to cum. Something goblins had a sense for as each time she was about to cum out of her own volition there they would be inches away and already thrusting in from all directions. Each day was a new outfit, new tricks, and a ton of cocks. The last day however was probably the most sensual. They had her in a slave outfit. A veil, midriff cut top which barely covered the shoulders even, and a thin sheer piece of black fabric that was pressed against her ass and pussy as a thin silver thread was tied at the hip to keep it from falling down. What turned her on the most was the collar. It was also of silver but enchanted to expand and contract necessary to feel comfortable at any given time. It was connected to a chain leash and they guided her throughout the city chaining her to any street side, building, noticeboard, and street light they could and let the goblins in the area have their way with her. It was the last goblin. Her host that drove her over the edge for the end of the week. What he did was lather the chain in his cum. Ripping the mid riff cloth from her chest and dragging his icy and hot cum along the chain and then against her nipples. Letting each of the rippling sensations from the chain tease the pebbled pink bundles of nerves. The goblins bred too fast for her to develop breast and feed them, yet there was enough of a sexual sensation to cause them to lactate regardless. The rest of the goblins watched as he handled her with the utmost and sensual care. He would insert his cock and let it sit inside of her as he then rubbed the chain across her clit. Upon her climax he would give a good thrust and the goblins would cheer. Only to repeat the process again and again each time with the watching crowd growing more and more excited. It seemed this was not just his way of having sex it was also a trial of endurance. It took the whole day. Her pussy was sore from the cum soaked chain racing along her clit without a care for her moans and pleads for more. From the ruckus emanating from the crowd they had never seen such stamina in a human before or goblin for that matter. Her host had now fully focused on fucking her whilst other goblins pulled the chain back and forth along her clit. The speed had grown to an extent to where she thought they were going to saw her in half with a blunt and soaked chain. Her host kept on cumming again and again. Her pussy would tighten as each load of his cum would swell and exit her womb in the form of many goblin babies. However, unlike all the other goblins he had a faster recovery by a long shot. By the time she was done riding her orgasm there he was cock in cunt thrusting again like a mad goblin out for blood. The rippling sensations of his cock and the chain were so distinct and yet so similar that she couldn’t help herself. Hermione played with her nipples letting her milk roll down her body as she would occasionally scoop up handfuls of cum and lather her chest with it and rub it in. Not only was goblin cock superior to any she had felt so far, save a good knot, they also came faster than most cocks she had handled so far. Even the host when he had taken his time, he was a master at controlling his orgasm. However, once he started, he would cum five times in ten minutes. Each rolling orgasm was hard to ride from one to another. Rippling in. Rubbing. Leaking.

“Ahhhhhh….Hmmmmm…..Mmmmm….mmmmmmmmm….mmmm….”

Hermione felt her legs give way as she tried to muffle her orgasm along the chair. It seems her mind had been taken away to a time she felt had now long since passed. Yet it seemed her body could not forget all the sensations that had occurred. Her cunt slid along the desk with brilliant ease as her cum lathered almost the entire width of the desk now. The slick juices causing each little bump to stand out like a cock was being thrust into her. Even while she came it was hard for her to want to stop. Her hips kept on grinding on and on slickening the polished wood more and more. She ran her hand along the sopping wet edge whilst thinking of any cock and it sent a wave of pleasure to her mind. She took the cum and gave it a quick lick. Her cum was tasty since all she ate while with the goblins was cum and this mixture called “quirn” from what she could tell it was an essential macro and micronutrient supplement lathered in cum. Yet it made her pussy taste like mango and passion fruit. Although sweet it wasn’t what she was looking for though it was a nice reminder of her time with the goblins. She continued to ride the bumpy edge while rubbing her cum and spittle along her nipples. Although she was flat chested, she hoped at the very least she could lactate again. The warm that coated her when she did lactate caused her to moan alone. However, she wasn’t sure if it was the warmth or the feeling of milk leaving her body that caused her so much pleasure. That light relief of pressure as the nipples tingled with sensations.

“My, you really are a messy one.” A low voice called out in the darkness of the room which startled Hermione as she jerked out of reflex trying to hide her dignity, or what little remained of it, only to achieve orgasm again while frantically peaking a look at Draco to find him still dead asleep, “What is a precious thing like you doing in a place like this?”

Hermione knew the voice from somewhere. Her mind was still flooded with the absolute pleasure from her last series of orgasms. She knew she should probably cover herself up, but it seemed the chair was doing well enough for now. All Hermione could see was just a dark silhouette in the door frame. Hands in pockets. Head tilted to the side. It was surprisingly hot having someone who was not a goblin watching her. Hermione turned eyes peering over the chair as she looked at him. The pale colour of her skin barely visible in the dark room catching on whatever faint sliver of moonlight crept its way through the thick curtains. She continued to drag herself over the little nubs of the desk on purpose while looking at her captive audience of one.

“Mmmm… What’s wrong never seen a girl having a good time?” Hermione licked her lips as she gave in to the wonderful rolling sensations.

“Quite the contrary” the figure slowly made his way into the room, “usually I was there when they came to the villa. Once there they came again and again. Grateful for the time that I had to offer them.”

Although it should have been a deterrent as she was given more information, she continued to ride the desk. She loved that this boy was not shy when it came to a girl satiating her needs. From the sound of it, it seemed he was more than familiar with it than she even dared to admit. At this point the boy was now terribly close to the chair as he placed a hand and lightly leaned over to look her dead in the eyes. Her heart was racing from the rush as their eyes locked. She continued to look this boy up as she rolled her hips slightly faster as got more and more details on her new guest. Her mind raced as she thought of who it could be. Certainly, talk about a villa and his accent gave him a certain. Advantage over the usual attendants here at Hogwarts.

“B-blaise?”

“My, my even when close to a…what is it now? A third orgasm? You are still able to perform marvellous feats of deduction and intellect. How amusing. I can only guess from your smell you are the new breeding bitch?” as he licked his lips as if he were about to devour her.

“MmmmMmm y-you got that from my smell?” she felt a burning sensation in her stomach as she heard the term breeding bitch, it had become a title she had grown fond of.

“Even if that were the case” Blaise smiled as he leaned into the moonlight allowing his well-groomed teeth glisten just barely out of his smirk, “the reaction you had to the title of breeding bitch was more than enough. My, and to think I thought I never was going to be one to experience this in my lifetime. My father spoke of a time just as he reached his coming of age, he achieved manhood through the services of breeding bitch. And to think, if I am only blessed enough, I will truly become a man, just like my father, all thanks to your services.” At this point he was close enough to Hermione that even over the edge of the chair he could still whisper all of this in her ear.

“You want to breed with me?” she relaxed as she neared her fourth orgasm.

“Honestly, I wanted to fuck you.” He laid a hand under her chin and angled her head to look deep into his eyes, “Nothing more and certainly nothing less.”

For some reason, the way and the tone that laced those words rang in her ears. It travelled deep down to her chest melting and cascading down towards her belly. She could feel the desire. The heat. Building and swelling inside of her. Circling her womb like water circling down the drain her control started to flee from her. Hermione’s cunt was dripping to the point of where there was a visible dark mark from where her juices had ebbed through her knickers and gathered along the grooves of the desk. And with the look of Blaise’s brown eyes in the moonlight. Moonlight. Snape said something about Draco and the moonlight, yet she still didn’t know what that had meant. At this point the moon was half-full and waning. Perhaps something about a certain phase would give her more insight as to what is going on with Draco. For now, she would just have to make sure she was here enough nights to find out. And if Blaise was there as well. Well. That was an added bonus.

“But now that I know you are an official breeding bitch….well” as he made his way around the chair dragging a finger along the juice soaked edge of the desk, “At the very least I have to taste you” he teased as he brought the juice soaked finger to his mouth about to give it a light lick, “But not here… And certainly not today.” As he withdrew his finger only to wipe it along a handkerchief from the front pocket of his pyjama top, “And certainly not here.” Hermione couldn’t help but bite her lip and bring her shoulders towards her cheeks, not that he could see her blush, “I will have to take you to the villa over the summer. My parents have some of the greatest gardens and vineyards in all of Italy. However, I will take you to our farmhouse in Monte Peglia. At that sight, my ancestors harvested fields of lavender. It is there in the middle of June. As the sun sets and the fireflies rise to illuminate the ground as the heavens reveal their beauty to you.” He gripped Hermione’s chin gently and brought his face close to hers as to where she could feel his breath against her lips, “There we shall spend a week in the rural beauty. Each night we will visit a new restaurant, fine dining, and dancing. At the end of the week I shall treat you to the wonders of the field.” His lips near to touching hers, “We will have a simple picnic.” His nose snug against her own, Hermione’s breathing becoming rapid and shallow as she felt her need for Blaise grow ever more, “It is there as the fireflies light up the field, I will take you. And from that point on I will continue to take you until the sun rises again.”

He tilted his head and Hermione did so in response. His hands lightly pressed against both her arms. This was the moment she wanted. The moment that would start a wonderful and lustful moment. A moment that would lead her to wrapping herself around him. Tempting him. Teasing him into submission. That seemed to be her problem with Blaise. He painted a pleasant picture. However, she doubted in his ability to follow through. Yet this. This moment now seemed even better than being taken by him in Italy. Especially after her long conversation with Draco. To have the Malfoy heir express his dominance through controlling his orgasm as she jerked him off. Now he would have to go about his night not knowing that Blaise was going to outstep him. Claim her and become the new alpha. She wasn’t sure what would have made it hotter as Blaise became the alpha in her triangle romance with them. Taking advantage of her and carrying his child while Draco must watch. Or. Having him slowly learn that it was in his room where she had been impregnated. Her heart raced and she could feel it deep in her pussy. The pulsating sensations nearing her clit.

“So, until then.” As he pulled away from her. Blaise smiled as he watched Hermione’s face frozen in want for that kiss. That simple kiss that would have spoken volumes. A kiss that she would have remembered for years to come.

He brought the cum soaked handkerchief to his nose breathing in her scent before he returned the folded-up handkerchief to his pyjama pocket. He pushed his black hair aside with one hand as the other filled a pocket. Blaise was almost model-like with his poses but had enough passion and panache to get away with it, “Until then I look forward to your visit to the villa.”

“And what makes you think that I will attend that trip?” she now pouted in embarrassment and protest from Blaise’s blatant tease.

“Oh, you will” he waved to her farewell as he walked his way back to the entry way of Draco’s room, “you will.” He decided to give her one last good pose at the doorway giving him a powerful look, “I can’t wait to hear and if I am lucky. To see your next breeding. Till then my darling.”

And with that Blaise left fading into the shadows. Slowly the door to the room itself slid shut and a light click could be heard from the locking mechanism. Hermione got off the desk with caution as the amount of pleasure she endured and the slickness of her juices along the inner thigh nearest to her pussy made her less confident in her ability to walk properly. Her steps were long and deliberate as to make progress without losing her balance. She could feel the rushing need for a cock to reside inside of her. Spilling seed. Making her swell. It was so hot along her pussy she even tried to pull her knickers away to let the room temperature cool it down. However, it did little to nothing. Once she reached the door, she gave the handle a little jiggle trying to see if it really were. Locked. Not that a locked door was an issue she knew the spell all she really needed was her…Her wand… Hermione’s jaw dropped. When was the last time she had her wand on her? Even then how I the world was she supposed to carry that around whilst being passed around as a whore for creature and students alike? It made her feel utterly naked. Powerless even. And yet when she stood before anyone or anything with a cock, she never felt more powerful. Sure, there were probably time where a wand could have made it even more pleasurable for both parties, but something about the natural stimulation made it. Undeniably pleasurable. That being said the only way to truly know is to experiment. The only problem being she didn’t have a wand. Here she stood, practically naked. Soaked almost to the bone in her own juices. Horny enough to breed both Fang and Hagrid and still have room for seconds and thirds. Trapped in a room with a silly boy who wouldn’t fuck her like she needed him to. And yet…

“D-Draco?” she muffled a gasp to a sharp and quick pang of pleasure coming from her juices gliding along her clit being pressed in by her knickers, “Mmmm fuck I might have to get even tighter knickers coming to think of it” she thought to herself out loud as she approached the young Malfoy.

He continued to remain in the bed. Undisturbed. Completely content. For now. Hermione felt her hands shake slightly as she reached out to lay a hand on him. His skin was still cool to the touch. Not to the extent of him being deemed dead, but enough to possibly bring sweet release from the ever-growing heat along her slickened pussy. Her curiosity started to get the better of her as her gaze fell upon Draco’s waist. It seemed it was true about boys getting erections during their sleep. She had once read that when a male lay on their back, the abdominal tension or lack thereof whilst sleeping it gives the body opportunity to redirect blood flow better to other areas of the body. She wondered if this needed blood supply was headed to his cocks because of what she had done or if it were just for some other reason other than it being a direct line of blood flow for an easy erection. Which ever it was she wasn’t there to complain at all. Her fingers curled along the waist of his trousers as she gently pulled them down wiggling them under his ass to expose those cocks without any repercussions from the trousers in any future moment.

Hermione’s eyes widened. His cocks were more interesting than she had given them credit. The tips were wide like a normal human cocks’ but slightly pointed like a dogs’ and yet the tip was unlike either all at the same time. A human’s tip would almost resemble some mushroom heads. Yet this tip melded into the shaft seamlessly as if the whole cock were one smooth rod of red-ish pink flesh with a knot on the end. Seeing the knots on both cocks caused more hot juices to drizzle into her knickers. The knots were not like a dogs’ whatsoever. They were more oblong almost like an egg were turned to the side and were more symmetrical. Other than the giant vein along the base of each cock there were no other veins or layers of skin to note. Just beautiful slippery looking cocks. That was another thing about them that made her want to have them along her body and inside of it. They looked like they would be a slippery fit whilst the knots would hold them inside of her. She really missed the feeling of a knot inside of her. Granted the barbs of goblin cock felt tremendous and there may be a time where she will have to find one again. She really needed a knot this time around.

Her hands grabbed a cock each and she was surprised to find them already wet. Hermione couldn’t help but gasp from how wonderful they felt and how cool they felt as well. He had already ejaculated several hours ago so it wasn’t his cum that lubricated them. She ran her hands up along each cock taking in every sensation she could. It was like there was a lubricative film that the flesh emitted along the shaft all the way up to the tip. Her hands slid to the tip with ease. Her eyebrow arched again when she was finally able to see his balls. There were only two. Like a normal human in their own little fleshy bag, yet unlike most humans there were no hair on them at all. Hermione felt her pussy slicken even more at the sight of them, the thought of her sucking the seed directly out of them teased her mind even though she knew that was not how it worked. She pressed her lips against his scrotum laying down on the bed as she played with his cocks in each hand. Hermione fought her hardest to resist popping the cocks inside of her as the heat continued to roll along the outside of her pussy only to slowly roll inside and along the walls. Hinting to her the need to breed. To her dismay she couldn’t resist any longer. She started to slide up along Draco’s body straddling him as his cocks twitched slightly passing by her knicker covered cunt.

“Draco” she tried to call out to him while she took off her knickers, “Draco I need you to wake up.”

Hermione had to fight the urge moan in pleasure as her knickers satisfyingly detached from her pussy. Strings of her pussy juices were clear and thick as she brought the fabric away from her. She tried her best not to have any of the strands roll down her legs. Failing every here and there which only caused more pleasure to rise and sting the edges around her clit. Her knickers were heavy and made a sloshing splat noise as she threw them to the floor. She took her tank top off frustrated at the unnecessary and improper amount of contact her chest was given. Hermione sighed in relief as she was now fully exposed to Draco. Giving herself fully to him.

“A-aaaahhhhh” she couldn’t withhold it any longer as the cool texture of his smooth cocks pressed against her alarmingly hot cunt cooling down the blaze of passion a few measures but not enough to where she didn’t’ want to fuck him, “Draco!” she started to shake him by the shoulder as she rubbed her pussy along the shafts, “Draco, you need to wake up!”

“Hermione?” he opened his eyes slightly as he tried to wipe the dust from his eyes, “Hermione?!?” Draco tried to get up but Hermione pressed her hand firmly on his chest, though not with a whole lot of strength as she felt the cocks twitch under her pussy rubbing against her opening with their cold slick film, “What are you doing here? And more importantly why are you naked???”

“Don’t you remember?” Hermione felt a flash of rage in her eyes as she looked down on him, “I found my way to your dorm and tried to open the door, then there you were and you invited me in!”

“Whoa! Not so loud these walls-”

“I know the walls are thick and Blaise is next door.” She waved it dismissively, “You told me already before I finished jerking you off.”

“Ah… So, that was real?” he shrugged slightly as he tried to avoid her gaze.

“If not, it better had been the best bloody dream of your life!” she moved to the side and gave his balls a hard slap with her knee.

It was relieving to give Draco a twinge of pain for all the crap he had put her through over the past year. Thanks to her want it had provided little to no resistance. She wanted to punish him. Make him feel terrible. Yet there wasn’t a whole lot that came to mind as how to make him suffer.

“I apologize sometimes I have vivid dreams and I have been known to, on occasion, sleepwalk.”

“Sleepwalk?” she arched a doubtful eyebrow, “Were you sleep walking when I was giving birth to pups not two weeks ago?”

“No, I-”

“Then tell me how that was any different than this morning?”

“I had slept until morning?”

It was like she was talking to a wall. Or a child. An incredibly infuriating child, “Yes and all through the day if you haven’t noticed!” she grumpily gestured to the curtains and faint moonlight spilled through which caused Draco’s breath to speed up.

“I-I’m sorry I really am… I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Well feelings are hurt, so that is something you’ll have to learn to live with.” As she got off from along Draco’s cocks. It was regrettable as she still tingled with want, only to have it dampened by Draco’s lack of attention.

“C-can’t we talk about this?”

“You can” as she started to gather her things and change back into her school uniform, “I am not going to bother. There’s little to say to a filthy little cockroach like yourself.”

“Hermione!” he tried to call after her whilst still keeping his voice down.

However, there was little aid in doing so. She had too little time and too many thoughts spinning through her head. She felt hurt. Betrayed even. She thought that the morning spent with Draco after giving him a hand job was something she’d look back on fondly. Only to have it poisoned by this idiots’ lack of effort and attention. Why did she have to be interested in the idiot of all the two boys that had currently shown an interest in her? She gripped her robe hiding her pyjamas tightly in rage as she thought about Draco.

“I was actually going to give myself to him…” she whispered to herself as she walked through the halls and up the first flight of stairs leading out of the dungeons, “I was going to let him breed with me… Me the breeding bitch of the generation, possibly the century in terms of Hogwarts admittance. And to think I almost wasted this wonderful, yet lustful, gift on the likes of Draco.”

From that point on she continued to walk in silence. The need for completion teasing lightly at her pussy. Growing gradually now as she walked out her hurt and rage. She needed to feel comfort. Her footsteps picked up in pace as the rage turned to tears. Hermione’s mind was still racing. Playing that moment over and over again. Making her feel like less of a person. Like less of a woman. All because Draco couldn’t remember or care to admit her existence on the happenchance someone was listening in on them. She didn’t care if someone was listening in, she would have been happy if Blaise watched while Draco took her. It actually would have shown Blaise Draco’s dominance in their petty power snatching rivalry. It was all just. Just.

Then it happened. Suddenly. And without warning. Her body gave way. Like that moment when you are stumbling in the dark. When it is too dark for you to see your hand before your own face. So, you place a hand on a wall as you go down the dark hallway and make it to the edge before approaching stairs. That moment of terror that grips at your chest when you complete a flight of stairs and are unsure whether you reached the final step. So, you reach out with your foot. Only to have it fall short of the mark. That moment of falling. The moment that can feel like a minute. To where a minute all the sudden feels like an hour. That moment where the falling sensation causes your heart to run cold inside your chest. And although it is only a moment. You feel like you are going to die. Only to have your foot finally slap against solid ground. It was that feeling for Hermione.

The only difference being that Hermione was actually falling. In her rage she blindly ran up a flight of stairs. Only to find that they had decided to move. It was that moment of her foot reaching the top of the steps that it was too late. There was to bridge to gap with her body. She simply fell. Her hair whipped about her face. Her terror too great to let out a cry or a scream for help. She just fell with the cold chill in her heart. There had been so much that she still had to do. All the studying, practicing spells, and breeding. It had all come to an end. Hermione closed her eyes as she waited for the certain chill of death to grab her and carry her away. And yet. For a long while now her muscles had all been tensed as she awaited the inevitable. It seemed death was warmer and more welcoming than she had imagined. And soft. Why was it soft? Had she become a ghost? She almost laughed at the very thought of it. Her, turning into a ghost. What would her unfinished business be, not shagging enough beasts, students, and teachers? She couldn’t help but laugh at all of that nonsense now flooding her mind. Although… She opened her eyes to see the stairs still moving whichever way they wanted too. The pale moonlight flittering as the stairs went about their desired paths. She thought if she were to be a ghost there would have been some sort of filter to let her know she had been dead. Yet everything seemed to be just fine.

“I’m glad to hear you laughing given the circumstances.” The voice caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

“A-am I dead?” she asked still looking up to the sky caught up in the shock of it all, “And if so, are you death?”

The voice just laughed. It was warm and flowed easily like water yet rich like liquid gold. She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of brown hair against pale skin. Looking about her, she was held in this person’s arms whilst also splayed all across his person. Hermione couldn’t help but blush knowing why she knew it was a him who was beneath her. What caused her to blush even more was when she finally found the courage to move and see her rescuer. His eyes were the first things she saw when she got a proper look at him. They were grey. Some would have them confused with blue on the odd occasion, but they were grey like clouds before a storm. Pleasant but ominous in their own way. Hermione felt herself biting her lip as she took in this persons’ appearance. He had a handsome jawline and lips that both stood out and drew you in. His pale skin practically shown in the moonlight almost as if he were radiant as well.

“No” his laughter was warm and soothing like watching melting honey, “My name is Cedric Digory, and you are?” he then continued to look at her and smiled as his eyes fixated on her.

Gosh it was a gorgeous smile. Just a proper number of teeth exposed to give that pleasant yet cocky look to those who didn’t know any better. Yet sweet and innocent enough to where you wouldn’t want to let him go. Even his teeth were terribly pristine and well kept. A certain glint could be seen even in the shadow cast by Hermione’s frizzy hair. Where Draco had dropped the quaffle Cedric did more than pick it up. Hermione shifted uncomfortably knowing her cunt was right atop of his cock. The heat emanating form her wet pussy was certainly causing a reaction to his cock. It was both pleasant and uncomfortable at the same time. For her it was pleasant because it was hitting just the right spot to where if she had decided to roll her hips, she was sure she would achieve orgasm upon the fifth roll. However, for Cedric it would have been painful because he was only half erect given the position his cock was in before being stimulated.

“Hermione” she smiled as she shifted slightly getting a little bit of pleasure before taking herself off his cock allowing it to either shift or fall limp whichever came first, “Hermione Granger.”

“The pleasure is mine” Cedric smiled, “There isn’t a chance you could take me to the hospital wing, is there?”

“Oh, oh my…” she covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes darted from his to the bulge in his trousers. Hermione couldn’t stop herself from darting her eyes back and forth from his eyes to his bulge and back again in flittering moments, “Cedric I am so sorry I broke your penis!”

The space around them fell silent, “Broke my what?” his eyes bulged in disbelief.

“Your penis!” she was pointing at it now terribly embarrassed.

“Ah” he looked down and noticed the bulge in his trousers, “Um, yeah that’s not broken” now it was his time to blush. Gosh did he still look terribly handsome though, “You see you fell a good” he looked up trying to calculate the distance, “Twenty meters from the looks of it. While a levitation spell would have done best, I had limited options.”

He started to lecture almost, but Hermione didn’t mind she loved a good lecture. Cedric started to talk about spell functions versus those that he was confident in, it was refreshing to see someone so handsome admit their flaws to her. Hermione started to forget slowly and gradually every word he spoke as she just watched the way his mouth moved as he spoke. The way he moved his body with careful yet graceful sweeping motions. His hands dancing through the air as he talked about something probably to do with wand motions. Hermione was too distracted by the quick finger flicks as Cedric continued to talk about casting. They were slight movements. But Merlin were they fast. Not only were they fast but they even had a sense of grace that shouldn’t be done with the speed in which they were moving. From his mouth to his hands Hermione gradually moved down his person undressing him with her mind. The bulge in his trousers still going strong as he continued to speak. She couldn’t help but tilt her head trying to get a better peak at it as he paced back and forth lecturing on. Hermione tried to hide a pleasurable gasp as she noticed Cedric was not wearing a belt with his trousers. This gave enough room for a gorgeous looking and admirable amount of cock to peak out from his trouser line. Was he getting aroused by lecturing? Hermione couldn’t help but bite her lip now as she thought about being study buddies with Cedric. Given her reputation for being a clever bookworm she was sure that is she had asked he would more than likely graciously accept. Then all she’d have to do is say she doesn’t know something and then she’d just enjoy the show. Though what also caused her to almost drop her jaw was the length of it. Cedric’s cock was large enough to poke out of his trousers and still have some length to show. He must have a ten-inch cock perhaps closer to a foot. However, it turned out Cedric was getting more out of this than she gave credit to. Her eyes widened as he turned around again as a thick stream of pre-cum got whipped around and was flung from the tip of his cock several feet away. Hermione tried to act quickly to catch some of it as discretely as possible only to have some of it land partially on her sock and shin. It was hot. Both as a feeling and in temperature. She could feel herself getting tighter as her pussy juices were pushed out into her knickers.

“So you see there were only so many spells to choose from” as he started to wrap up his lecture, “So I had to guess which article of clothing was large enough on your body to decelerate your descent.” At this point he started to blush his cute blush again which made her cheeks go red as he made eye contact with her while her eyes were devouring the sight of his cock, “I’m just sorry I didn’t have enough accuracy to catch your shirt.”

“Oh, that’s fine” Hermione pushed her hair behind her ear and giggled lightly, “I don’t mind one bit I’m only glad you saved me.”

“Ah” was his only response as he smiled in embarrassment, which was terribly cute and it made her want to wrap her legs around his waist and really show him her appreciation, “So, you don’t want these back?” as he held her skirt in his hand, a visibly dark spot from her juices coming into contact with them as she forgot how wet she actually was.

“I-I” she stuttered as she looked down only to find herself in her shirt, tank top, knickers, socks and shoes as her robe and pyjamas were discarded on the floor next to Cedric’s wand.

“I mean if you want I can just hold on to them” he gave her a wicked yet handsome smile, “Call it a token of gratitude?” he couldn’t help but smile as he teased her.

“Not much of a token if you ask me” Hermione bit her lip as she still had her gaze on his cock as she fiddled with her fingers, “A-are you still a virgin?” she felt a wave of embarrassment consume her the moment she asked the question.

“I-I well” he started to stutter and mutter under his breath which was almost as cute as his lecturing, “How did you know? Was it the fact I am interested in keeping your skirt?”

It most definitely was not the skirt. Hermione couldn’t help but smile to herself. Had he not known that his cock had been out this entire time? Maybe he needed slightly tighter trousers. She wouldn’t argue. Then she would have ample reason to watch him walk the halls provided his robes didn’t hide what she could only imagine to be a cute ass. It was odd when she talked to another girl who had a friend in the United States, and she didn’t talk about guys’ butts. Perhaps it was just a British thing. Nevertheless, she was only convinced it would be a wonderful sight. That and if he wore just a little tighter pair of trousers she really could play with his member. Hopefully with it being confined to a tighter space all she would have to do from that point on is ask a question, already knowing the answer, just to have him lecture her, which would provide plenty of pleasure for herself, and enjoy the show as she got an erection and with any luck blew his hot seed into his trousers leaving a hopingly larger mark along them than she had her skirt.

“Yes…Yes I am a virgin” he hung his head after what Hermione could only imagine was a fairly good rant of his explanation, she double checked to see his cock still erect and absolutely drizzling with pre.

“That’s fine” Hermione felt more confident now that she had something on him that he didn’t, “I mean you did save my life after all” as she made slow, deliberate, steps towards Cedric.

It was almost like how she would have imagined a Disney princess to walk up to a wild deer. She was intent on getting as close to him as possible without him knowing about his giant erection. Hermione could feel her face and chest get flush as she got closer to him. Her pussy was quivering with excitement as she noticed heavy ebbs of pre still leaking down his cock and now starting to saturate his trousers. So long as they weren’t caught by Filch, she was more than happy to have him take her here. However, there was the issue of her being pregnant. Hermione argued in her head whether she should just fuck Cedric and get bred like an animal by him or if she should wait and see how it would develop. Surely if she gave Cedric what she wanted right off the bat he may move on to other women knowing of his sexual prowess and large cock. Yet she needed to feel it inside of her, to taste his cum. Biting her lip she had made her mind.

“I’ll take your virginity” she smiled as she pressed herself against him, “But it will have to be in my ass.”

“T-that’s fine” Cedric started to get a bit calmer about the situation, “Are you sure it’ll fit?”

“Oh, I know it will” she said with confidence knowing she was going to have an interesting time fitting ten-inches of dick into her, “That’s not the largest cock I’ve taken” which was technically true, just not when it came to her ass, “Now I need you to look at me and relax.”

“Okay” he stood there stiff as a board. A total virgin indeed.

Hermione walked over and picked up her robe and pyjamas hiding them from Cedric as she placed them on the floor before his feet. She then got on her knees and undid his trousers. The weight of his cock fought with his boxers. Hermione pulled the boxers down with her left hand while holding the shaft of his cock with her right. Her mouth licked up the pre that strung on to his boxers. It was salty, but not in a terrible way. Almost like ready salted crisps. She ran her thumb up along his thickest vein until it came into contact with his pre. From there Hermione looked him in the eyes as she started to lick up from mid shaft to the tip of his cock. She swirled the cock around her tongue getting a taste of his pre inside of her mouth and lathering his cock with a mixture of pre and her own saliva. Once along the tip she pressed her tongue along the opening, circling around the head several times and dipping her tongue back into the opening along the tip again. This teased more pre out from his cock and she knew she was doing a good job because of the way he naturally grabbed her head and massaged it as he fought the urge to thrust into her mouth. Hermione backed away from Cedric allowing his hands to fall back to his sides. She took off her knickers and let him see all of her pussy juices that soaked them. They glistened along the fabric as the moonlight hit it just right.

“Doing okay Cedric” she smiled at him teasingly, “I’d hate for you to spill your seed too quickly” she gasped lightly as she exposed the pink flesh of her pussy to him.

He just stood there agape not knowing how to respond. Just what she wanted from him. She put her knickers to the side and brought her hand back up to his cock. Slicking a good handful from his shaft and laying on her back along the robe exposing her ass as she dragged the mixed spit and pre-cum along her asshole. Cedric’s eyes widened, cock twitching. Hermione teased as she rubbed the mixture along her ass occasionally dipping a finger in and letting out a soft moan. Only to drag out the fingers slowly letting the tight pink ring grip her fingers giving Cedric an idea of what it would look like as he shoved his cock into her. Cedric seemed calmer still as he took in the sight of her, though a heavy glob of pre did distract him but only for a second. Hermione smiled as she watched him take that glob and run it down his cock letting the slick wet sounds lightly echo in the vacant space of the ground floor. Hermione brought her legs up, putting her arms between them to keep them back, all while her hands parted her ass cheeks showing her puckering hole to Cedric.

“Ready when you are Cedric” she bit her lip again as she gave him a quick wink.

“R-right” as he gradually got on his knees, pressing the tip of his cock against her puckered hole.

Hermione’s heart was pounding. Other than Fang this was the largest cock she was going to take. At least to her knowledge this was the largest cock for the meantime. She whimpered a little as Cedric pressed the tip in, it stretched her hole gradually until the tip finally popped in. Cedric looked at her with a little concern only to have it fade away as he paid close attention to her facial expressions. Slowly he started to introduce more of his cock. There was a little bit of pain which faded. She was glad she had made sure to lube him up for the occasion. Cedric started to grab her ankles both to support her hips a bit higher and to give her a little freedom of movement.

“Oh, fuck.” She whispered as she took more of his cock in her ass, it now rubbing along a series of nerves vaguely responding like her g-spot. The sensation of being filled this way was unnatural yet increasingly pleasing with every inch she started to take.

“Is everything alright?” Cedric looked at her in concern, “Am I hurting you?”

“No, you’re fine I can take it” she whispered although she was lying through her teeth. Hermione wasn’t sure if she could take all of this. She had taken only four inches now and her head was already spinning into a world of pleasure, “Keep going Cedric, just nice and slow I want to enjoy this.”

“Sure thing” Cedric smiled after a long moan, “You feel amazing!” he gasped.

“Mmmm You too my dirty little honey badger” what was she thinking? How was that hot?

Evidently, it was terribly hot for Cedric. His eyes widened as his grip tightened slightly as he slowly pushed more of his cock. He let half of his shaft now sit in her ass letting it twitch inside of her unwillingly spilling some pre inside. Hermione was more than content with that, however. It gave her time to breathe and wrap her mind and ass around the amazing cock that had penetrated her. She was grateful that all she had was “quirn” it meant that it was primarily liquid that she had her entire stay with the goblins meaning her ass was only going to be filled with Cedric’s cock. Hermione took the time and freedom of her arms to play with her nipples. Cedric twitched again inside of her as he finally caught his first glimpse only to find her playing with them casually. Hermione gave him an approving look as she continued to roll her fingers around them in little circles. She was hoping she would lactate, but it seemed that her heat cycle was starting to leave her. Meaning this was all done out of her own pleasure.

And why wouldn’t it be pleasurable. She bit her lip in excitement at she looked about the rather public area. There was a twinge of excitement that tingled at her clit as she realised, she and Cedric could be caught at a moment’s notice. She was practically naked save her pulled down tank top and her socks and shoes. Had they been caught there would be serious punishments. More for Cedric than for her. She had already discussed that if a detention were to be assigned it would simply mean it was her time to get bred by another beast. So, in terms of getting cock inside of her and being filled with cum she was in a win, win situation. Hermione could feel her eyes roll as Cedric started to introduce the sixth inch of his cock inside of her. Cedric was there holding her in his eyes tenderly as he fought against the pleasure that wrapped around his cock. Hermione couldn’t help but clench unwillingly due to the nature of what an ass should do. Like everything else she had been doing, having anal sex was unnatural. Her body kept on wanting to squeeze Cedric’s cock out of her, and even then, all it did was stroke his monstrously long cock and cause more pre to escape lubricating his shaft more. Cedric bucked his hips a little more as he noticed himself getting pushed out against his will. 

“Unngh Hermione, your ass feels tremendous!” as he gently rocked his hips trying to reintroduce his cock inside of her, “I feel we may need some more lubrication for the rest of it to go in” he moaned as he continued to look Hermione in the eyes.

“Sounds good” Hermione moaned as she brought a hand to her soaking cunt rubbing it with her right as her left tried to scoop some of her juices and pass it on to Cedric.

Instead the little pervert latched his mouth on her fingers and sucked them clean. It was terribly pleasing. Having her wet fingers gliding along his tongue. Her juices being eaten before her very eyes as he continued to look into hers and lean in struggling to shove more of his cock into her ass. She felt amazing even though her ass was not normally a hole she would insist on when it came to sex. Even when she did have anal it was with several small goblins not a lengthy thing like this. Yet she still wanted to have more of his taste along her lips. That sensually pleasing amount of salty flavour. It gave her chills as she rolled her finger in circles around her clit as Cedric started to deliberately pull his cock out till, she was only filled by three inches now. Cedric let go of her fingers as he spat on his hand.

“Sorry Hermione” as he rubbed his cock with his spit covered hand, “That was too sweet to have it be wasted on something like this” he then spat a huge glob where her anus and his cock met circling it around the still tight ring of skin.

Hermione gasped and curled her toes as Cedric smoothly added the previous inches back inside. It was hitting pleasurable nerves in ways she had not expected. It took several smaller thrusts each thrust causing another wave of pleasure to swell and peak over the last. Hermione had no choice but to hold her legs back wrapping her hands around her knees as her ass tightened from her own orgasm. Her juices squelching out of her pussy as Cedric started to withdraw and thrust in with building confidence. Cedric got seven inches in as her ass tightened and tried to push his cock out with her climax, yet he grabbed her by the hands and held on. As her orgasm started to die down Cedric pulled back before plunging in yet another in followed by another. The slapping of his balls along her back gave her the sensual pleasure and relief as she realised, she was going to take all ten inches of his cock.

“Who’s my good honey badger?” Hermione teased as she dragged her feet along his chest slowly gliding them down towards his cock.

“I-I am” he moaned as he brought the ninth inch of his cock inside.

“And are you going to cum in my ass like a good little fuck badger?” she pressed on as she felt another wave of lustful greed stirring inside of her just like his cock was stirring her insides.

“Mmmm y-yes Hermione-” he muffled as he finally fit the last inch inside of her with a dragged moan.

“Hmmm fuck!” she cursed as she rode yet another orgasm with all ten inches of his cock inside of her, “Don’t’ call me Hermione” she said biting her lip, “I’m just a breeding bitch” she started to roll her hips as she finished off her orgasm, “Now be a good badger and fuck your bitch! Fuck me hard with that satisfyingly long cock of yours! I want you to cum in my ass and then bring that cock to my mouth! I want to taste my ass on your cock!”

“Mmm my little breeding bitch wants to snack on her own ass juice mixed with my cum?” he started to get the way she liked being talked to as he moaned when her ass tightened when being called a breeding bitch, “Such a dirty breeding bitch! Too bad I can’t really breed you…” he moaned as he pulled the vast majority of his cock out before plunging it all back inside of her.

Hermione couldn’t stand it anymore. A third orgasm hit her as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling and holding the rest of his cock deeps inside of her ass. She rolled her hips and he did so in return causing almost unspeakable amounts of pleasure to each other. She gasped loudly as she finally felt his cock throb inside of her. His hot, almost steamy, seed pouring inside of her in fast bursts. It was a sensation she had never thought would be so pleasurable as it ran down her anal canal filling every little nook and cranny. Her pussy juices had reached an overwhelming amount as she rode not only her orgasm but the intense throbbing of his cock inside of her ass hitting and sputtering over a sweet spot, she hoped she would never forget. Hermione hoped this feeling would never end as she could feel the cock starting to throb less. However, it didn’t lose any of its length. Hermione took several deep breaths as she came down from her lustful high. She only got midway through it. Then Cedric’s cock was at it again. The fierce and intense throbbing seemed to have gotten even stronger as more waves of hot cum surged inside. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her entire ass starting to reach maximum capacity, her orgasm doing no good in keeping more of that precious baby making milk from expanding her stomach as his cum started to ripple and warm her intestines. Even when she thought it was over and she started to get back to her long breaths a third session of throbbing and massive waves of cum started to make their way further into her system. Hermione knew that she wasn’t going to get pregnant from this, but if she were judging this from the shape of her belly, she wouldn’t have known the difference from inflated with cum and pregnant. She felt like she was going to burst yet there was nothing she could do to stop all the flooding of hot cum and sensations.

Hermione gasped heavily as she felt the fourth sensation of his throbbing cock yet there was a new set of pleasure added to it. His cock was throbbing while exiting her ass. Each time hitting a different pleasure spot she had never considered. Yet she was surprised that none of his cum was ebbing into her ass. She had only thought too soon as the tip finally pulled out from her tight ring with a satisfying squelching pop. His blazing hot cum shot out in hard, forceful streams. Hermione closed her eyes and put her hands up to shield her face as hot trails of cum ran up along her pussy, lacing the front of her tank top burning in a tingling sensation along her nipples, and striking her under the chin and along her lips. Even in her attempts at trying to control how much cum got to her face all it did was coat her arms and swollen belly in more of the hot sticky substance.

“Y-you wanted to taste your juices and my h-honey” he groaned as the last set of streams shot out from his cock totally covering Hermione’s nipples in hot cum, “Then open your mouth like a good breeding bitch!”

Cedric reached down and pulled Hermione to his cock. Hermione tried her best to get a good amount of his cock in, but practically gagged as his tip slammed the back of her throat. The pain was noted by Cedric who pulled back as there were only an inch or two of his cock now inside of her mouth. Hermione brought her hand back to her clit rubbing it and dragging her pussy juices along her opening as she occasionally got a handful of Cedric’s cum and tried to force it inside of her pussy. Her attempts in vain as she had to bring her hands to her throat to stabilize herself for a fifth orgasm. Hermione was actually surprised at how sweet her ass tasted. She only knew it was her ass based on how salty Cedric’s cum was as it blew into her mouth causing her to gag yet again and swallow greedily to assure that none went to waste. Her ass was sweet and yet tart like a sour green apple, whilst complimented by Cedric’s cum like cheddar cheese. It was an odd sensation of flavours that went sensationally well. Hermione held greedily on to Cedric’s hips cupping his firm ass cheeks as she tried to fit more of him in her mouth. She only got four inches before she could feel her gag reflexes kicking in again as she swallowed and swirled the cum around her tongue.

“Fuck this feels too good to be true!” Cedric moaned, “Is this real? I feel like I’m the one who died now.” As the throbbing of his cock started to die down, “I-I think that is all I have in me” he started to pant as he slowly dragged his cock out of her mouth.

She continued to suck it milking all of his cum out of it before letting another satisfying pop as his cock left her mouth fill the air, “That’s all you have in you?” she smiled gesturing to her swollen belly as his cum unwillingly started to force its way out of her ass, “I hope you have that in you more often” as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Hermione rolled her tongue along his as she shared the mixture of the sweet tart and savoury flavours of her anal juices and his cum with him. Cedric found it more than pleasing as he moaned while still interlocking lips as she tried to suck the cum out of her mouth. However, Hermione thought it would be fun to tease him as she dragged her cunt along his now five-inch long cock. The distraction worked as the two fought for the cum and juices whilst Cedric’s cock and balls were now being saturated in pussy juice and cum that sloshed out of Hermione’s ass.

Hermione bit his lip and dragged it away teasingly as she let him have a mouthful of cum and juice, “So what are your thoughts on me being your study partner, honey badger” she bit her own lip now as she gave him a wink.

Cedric laid back resting his hands on the ground whilst letting his arms give him support his mouth agape, “Yes please…”


	6. A night to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have been following this work and all the chapters related, you have my sincerest gratitude. Your comments have been a wonderful fuel for my writing and I hope I can continue to please you in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> For those that are new welcome and hopefully you will enjoy this read as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> A warning should be made known, some of the kinks and things in this have not been written in the tags and I don't even know if they are already different or not, but I'm too lazy at this time to fix that. Either way if you enjoy sexually nasty things you are in the right place and I look forward to your comments! Stay horny ;)

Hermione was amazed she was still going well in her classes. Not because she wasn’t a quick learner or that her notes were wrong in any way shape or form. It was mainly due to the fact that the majority of her time was spent masturbating, fucking, or something close to it. Hagrid had found out about her encounter with Cedric. He was pleased to find out she had been getting stretched out anally and that she hadn’t succumbed and gotten pregnant with his child. Hermione wasn’t sure as to why that was the case. She also spent the next couple of days reflecting on things that teased the back of her mind. Questions she didn’t have answers to.

For instance, Draco. What was up with him after they had their wonderful nap and fooling around? It was almost like he was in a total and complete trance unaware of anything that was going on. Yet when he awoke well rested, he had no recollection of it whatsoever. He had tried to grab her attention both in public and in private however she wouldn’t give him the time of day to deal with him. It still bothered her. However, there were still times when she would think back on to his two cocks. She wondered how he got them. If he was born with it, or if it was part of his mysterious condition only her and Snape seemed to know of. She didn’t put too much thought into that though. Her mind was betraying her. For every time she would encounter Draco she’d be flustered with rage and at the same time. Lust. Knowing that he was packing two cocks really got her wet and motivated. This usually led to her running into a bathroom and raising her legs, situating her feel against the stall door, and rubbing herself off to completion. Her mind would race with thoughts of seducing him. Teasingly. Making him want to take her. All whilst really being under control over the whole situation. Walking up to him after potions class, lightly grabbing him by a cock lightly pinching about the head of the cock and walking towards the ingredient’s cupboard. In her mind she gave it a lot more space. She would then bend over, exposing her red and gold Gryffindor styled knickers soaked in her own juices and look over her shoulder to him. Her eyes inviting him as she lightly wiggled her butt in his direction. Her breath would hitch as she would feel his fingers running along her pussy over her knickers, between her legs, and then spanking her ass before taking them off in greedy haste. She would then pull her ass cheeks aside and bend a little lower to expose her pussy and ass to him at the same time. Each head of his cocks teasing at the opening of her respective holes as they drizzled tantalizing amounts of pre to lube up his cocks with before stretching out her holes. Only to have him grab her by the hips and start thrusting in as aggressively as his brutal bullying over the first year at Hogwarts. Each cock was about seven inches long from what she could estimate. She only imagined what it would feel like having both her pussy and ass filled at the same time. Rolling her hips as he thrust into her with such speed his balls would slap against her in rapid succession. The thrusts going in to fast in her pussy she could feel the wonderful sensations along her g-spot as well as another spot just shy of her cervix all while her ass was receiving such fast movements and rubbing along similar areas within the anal canal she could feel herself rise up to a beautiful orgasm. Hermione would then imagine what it would be like as both cocks came inside of her at the same time, both throbbing violently as they spilled their seed into her as he locked his hips against hers while rubbing her clit with a free hand making her orgasm that much higher. The quick flicks of his fingers and the off-tempo throbbing of his cocks giving the sensation of intense vibrations caused her to get creamy in her desk whilst Snape lectured on about potions. It was only one of the many fantasies she had of Draco, but then there was also Blaise and Cedric.

Hermione couldn’t help but be a mix of aroused, terrified, and confused when it came to Blaise. For instance, why could he smell her arousal from such a great distance? Sure, the walls were probably thin like Draco had mentioned but for a scent like her pussy juices to permeate such a thin wall, impossible. That was both confusing and terrifying. What else was terrifying and arousing was when he made himself known to her whilst she was getting off on Draco’s desk. She wondered how long he was there watching herself achieve orgasm along the desk. Hermione felt herself get slick enough to where she was convinced, she would have to carry her knickers in hand due to the fact they would slip off of her in an instant. She’d loved to have though Blaise was there the entire time jerking off to her in the shadows while she stifled her moans of passion. However, that was not the case. Blaise was probably a sexual pervert but in different ways she has yet to learn. For instance, he was not a virgin and she was slightly aroused by that idea. She wondered how long it had been since he had lost his virginity, how many partners he had been with, and if he had taken them all in such romantic sounding ways like he had explained to her. It was a different sense of arousal when it came to Blaise than it was with Draco. The fun part about Draco was knowing he was still a virgin, for the most part, and completely out of his depth when it came to knowing how to please a woman. That gave her the idea that he would fuck her rough and hard which wasn’t the worst thing she would expect from him. However, Blaise seemed to have a different approach. Blaise was more of a sweetly seduce you with words and a stunning display. Probably compensating for something. Or he just loved the art of foreplay. She often wondered how he would start if given the same circumstance as Draco in her fantasies. If she were in the cupboard exposed to him, would he pounce? Would he rub his fingers immediately along her clit? Neither seemed like a valid option for Blaise. He would turn her around slowly. His fingers racing along her hips as he came face to face with her. Their hips would rub gently and if she were to try and get more contact from him in that area, he would simply pull away like the tease he most likely is. Blaise would more than likely decide to kiss her gently as a hand would race to her neck and hold her gently as his thumb would trace her collar bone. As much as she both liked and disliked it, Blaise would be the one leading and asserting dominance had they the chance to fuck like animals. Yet something about Blaise made it seem like that wouldn’t be the case. Instead of being rough and forceful he would be more like a predator luring the prey leading it to where it must go before being devoured. She could see it in the way he carried himself. He would drag her blindfolded into the middle of nowhere whilst bringing her to sensations she had not felt before and once she had reached orgasm after orgasm completely spent and begging for a break. It would be when she begged for a break from all the orgasms just from a kiss here, a caress there, and the like he would then decide to shove his cock into her. It was not the first time she had thought of it, but she could now feel the rush of her heat cycle taking over now as her hand eagerly ran under her skirt and started circling the length of her pussy rubbing it lightly. She wondered if Blaise was up because he was just horny and wanted to draw out the pleasure before achieving orgasm alone, but that didn’t explain why he was in his dorm room all day too.

“Does Blaise have the same condition as Draco?” she murmured to herself as her heat cycle started to increase her sensitivity to where the rubbing of her finger along her knickers felt like light vibrations, “mmf-fuck” as she tightened her fist along the top of the desk as her fingers along her pussy moved as if they had a will of her own.

Unwillingly her mind raced to her rescuer. The handsome Hufflepuff. Her honey badger, she would call him. Although honey badgers were not the most adorable things to think of during sex the word honey was. When Cedric would pull out his cock and his pre would drizzle from the tip. It was like hot dripping honey. Even as it pulsated into her ass all she could think of was how thick and gooey it felt inside of her. She was convinced that had she tried to pull it off of her body it would have produced multiple strands like when you have fully melted honey as it made a pleasing squelching sound as you pulled yourself away from the surface it laid on.

Hermione ran straight back to her dorms after she used an empty bottle to plug her ass up. It was one without a lid so the cum seeped into the phial as the lips of the contained teased her pleasurably sensitive ring. She wrapped her knickers in with her pyjamas inside of her robe knowing that it would have been useless to put them back on. They would probably have caused her to trip again and although she did want to get fucked like the little breeding bitch she was, the last thing she wanted was to come across another student. She didn’t want too many people to know about what she did after class. However, with Cedric and Blaise unintentionally involved it was probably too late. Her mind escaped her as the sensations from her heat cycle increased her sensitivity even further as each rub of her fingers was growing gradually more and more intense to where she thought it was an audible hum as the vibrations felt like she was strapped to a massager machine. The dripping of her juices caused her to breath shallow breaths as an orgasm started to crest. To the people in the classroom it probably was nothing, but to her it was like being back with the goblin horde hearing the sloshing of cum along the soaked pedestal. She closed her eyes and felt them roll up to the sky as she felt her heartbeat along her clit. Hermione tried with all of her efforts to fight her legs from shaking uncontrollably knowing that it would arouse suspicion of the class. It was more arousing thinking that everyone in the room could see and hear her pleasuring herself. As her orgasm died down her mind went back to Cedric, however. He came inside of her five times. Five. Times. It was glorious. She wasn’t sure if it was because he was a virgin and she really got him off or if that was just the way his cock functioned. Hermione bit her lip as she hoped it was both. She remembered that she was completely soaked from her face down to her breasts with his cum when she tried to swallow it all. Her stomach had a slight bulge to it, but nothing like it had when she was being bred. She made her way to the bathroom, eating as much of the honey-like consistency cum as possible enjoying the savoury taste of it before getting a late-night shower in. She kept the phial in during the shower until the last possible moment. She popped the bottle out and let that thick cum drip out of her slowly swirling down the drain. Probably causing a clog in the future, but the sensation of it running out of her ass still piping hot as when it had entered. It was delightful. She remembered drinking the cum before going to sleep from that bottle. Now regretting it as she could have impregnated herself with it now.

When Hermione opened her eyes again from her long-lasting orgasm. The room was empty. Save Hagrid and Snape who stared at her. Hagrid looked at her smiling gleefully under his thick black beard. Snape, although somewhat judgemental and with a little disdain due to her orgasm during his class, was smirking as he looked at her. Something about the two of them looking at her that way while she was still rubbing herself with a hand under the desk unwittingly was producing a wonderful sensation. Her eyes darted between the two staff members as she looked for erections. To her delight Hagrid was hard, yet Snape. Well Snape seemed flaccid at best. Still it was wonderful seeing that at least one of them was interested. Perhaps she could pull her panties off now and get bred by Hagrid on the desk as Snape watched them defile his classroom.

“Told ya she’d make a good breedin’ bitch” Hagrid beamed as he pointed out Hermione still rubbing away at her pussy, the throbbing sensations along her clit rising again to another heavy and hard orgasm, “From what I gather she has a heat cycle about three times a day!” he started to raise his voice as he watched her rise to climax with great interest, “Ya brilliant bastard!” a low thump could be heard as Hagrid slapped Snape’s back out of all the excitement, “She can’t even help herself the sweet horny bitch.”

“Indeed” Snape muttered as he pulled his wand out and dispersed the various amounts of dirt and what have you that landed on his cloak from Hagrid’s pat on the back, “I hope you know for future reference” as he brought himself close to her. Nose to nose close as he placed his hands on either side of the desk, “If I have to cancel class early ever again.” Hermione couldn’t stop rubbing her clit even faster now as she felt his breath along her skin, biting her lip and trying to keep her eyes open and focused on him out of respect or duty she couldn’t tell, “I might just have to slip this” he held an emerald phial, “accidentally from my hand, down your forced open throat” Hermione stifled a moan as she thought about Snape being a forceful partner reminded her of the Devil’s snare, “It would continue your need to breed, however all pleasure that you could derive from it fucking or otherwise would cease until I am convinced you have proper control, are we clear Miss Granger?”

It was almost too much. From the warmth of his breath on her cheeks to the vivid imagery of being held tightly as fluids are forced down her throat. It all seemed incredibly hot. However, what brought her over the edge was when Snape said “fuck” she had never heard him use such language before. And the way it was muttered in such a soothingly low and gravel-like tone seemed to hit just the right spots as she rubbed her clit. The sensations humming over and over again like long forceful vibrations that she couldn’t control all due to the sensitivity of her cunt. Her whole palm was soaked in her juices as she ran the tip of her fingers down to her wrist along her pussy. The broad motions along with the heavy vibrations seemed to give her a ton of sexual fulfilment. The only thing that could do any better than this was if she had a cock inside of her right now whilst in this heavy of a cycle. A cycle to where she was so sensitive had a fly passed her pussy from three inches away it would have caused mild vibrations causing her to get wet. It was almost like her body was not her own.

Without a moments’ notice she had locked lips with Snape. His lips were firm and yet gentle all at the same time. Hermione eyes opened wide as she realized what she had done. His lips parted slightly now as their tongues teased and prodded at one another’s lips trying to gage the situation. The sensation of her kissing Snape someone who had full control of her feeling sensations like this, who had full control of how often she could be bred and full power over her orgasms was all too much. It was like a heat had burned the insides of her racing from the base of her feet all the way up to her cheeks. Hermione could feel her heartbeat clearly along her clit as it pulsated throughout the rest of her body causing a new and unfamiliar wave of sensations. It was like her whole body was being subjected to heavy and fast vibrations, vibrations that sent her over the edge. Hermione moaned as she dragged her teeth along Snape’s bottom lip now staring him in the eyes for as long as she could. The sudden rush of power she felt as she stared him down as she slowly watched his walls crumble as she did so pushed her right over the edge.

“Aaaahhh….hmmmm…mmmm…nnnnnnn…ah fuck, you tease!” her orgasm drove her to saying whatever words came to mind and any that could be words, “get that fucking cock into me and breed me already” she spread her legs and continued to grind her palm against her clit, “Don’t you want me?” she mewled, “Don’t you want to shove that juice fat cock into me?” she sat back as she watched Snape her eyes darting back and forth between him and Hagrid, “Or are you one who wants to watch as Hagrid takes me? Surely, either way it will make this class more memorable for me…ahhhh….AAaahhhh….” as her toes started to curl as she brought her legs up, her pussy tightening as it felt the necessity to push as many juices out to keep her well lubricated both inside and outside, “C’mon Hagrid…lets….nnnnnnah…..mmmmmmph…..A-A-A-AAAAAHHHHHH……FUUUUCK!!!!!”

From that point on Hermione’s body wasn’t her own. The pulsating sensations, the vibratory tingling, the grinding of her palm along her pussy, the kiss with Snape. It was all too much. Hermione only got a slight glance. But Snape had finally gotten an erection. It was long. Not Cedric long, but definitely second place. And it was thick. Merlin was it thick. For a moment she thought it was Hagrid’s. That and the look in Snape’s eyes. Eyes that burned and continued to set her body aflame with passion as she brought herself to such loft heights. She couldn’t tell if they were fiery with passion or disgust. Hermione could hardly care at this point, however. It was only for a second. Her body was then subject to what felt like a series of overwhelming vibrations almost to the point of where her body felt numb. Her body shaking in her desk from the intensity. The flow of warmth that ran along her body as she achieved her climax. Her hands reached behind her grabbing her chair. She had to move them. It felt as if the world was slipping away from under her. Like she was literally being lifted up into the air by her orgasm. Subjective to the relentless pulsating and humming that ran along her flesh. Her heart racing rapidly to the point where she thought it was going to give out on her. Her hands so slippery from her juices she could feel herself slipping into the blissful cosmos of orgasmic achievement.

“Ah, ya chose a poor time to do that” Hagrid beamed as Hermione’s vision started to return to her, “I’ve got some friends that be needin’ ta breed ya today” the half-giant turned to Snape, “Best not to ruin this. I mean you did just see this.” As he gestured to Hermione who was so lost in her post orgasm sensitivity words were still making little to no sense, “Besides you and I both know we want to take her once she’s more sensitive than that.”

“I see your point…For now.” He returned to his stone-faced expression, his cock no longer erect to Hermione’s dismay, “Congratulations, Miss Granger, it seems you will be keeping your ability to reach orgasm for yet another day.” As he started to make his way towards the door, “Just don’t test your luck.”

Hermione’s head still swirled as she tried to get a grip of what was going on in the room. All she had remembered from that point was Snape, a kiss, and her thought process before all of that. Now she was just in a room with Hagrid, still erect, but obviously not whipping it out for her pleasure. He was still beaming though. Hermione felt dirty. And even though she should feel even worse than that she didn’t. She felt like even though she was dirty it was the most pleasing form of dirty she had yet to experience. Hermione struggled to fight the forces of gravity as she slowly started to slip from her chair due to the extensive amounts of pussy juices. She was relieved when Hagrid’s large and rough hand scooped her up before she fell to the floor. Hermione bit her lip as she felt her control over her body start to fade from her again as she turned herself over in Hagrid’s hand. She wrapped her arms around his forearm as she started to rub her pussy along his calloused middle finger. It was the perfect length and texture. The width of it was just enough to where she barely had to straddle it as it completely pressed against her pussy.

“Ay none o’ that” Hagrid started to pull her away and hold her up by her shirt collar, “Though I find it a complement you want my cock that bad” He smiled as she started to get a sad pouty face, “But I need you to stay nice and calm for the centaurs.”

“C-c-c-centaurs!” she practically squealed with excitement her dark and light pink knickers slipping down to her ankles from all the pussy juices that weighed them down, “How many? Are they huge? The cocks I mean. Do they have more than one cock?” to which Hagrid’s brow furrowed, “Tell me I want to know!”

“I shoudn’t ‘ave said that” he muttered to himself, “Shouldn’t ‘ave said that” his eyes going from the path they were walking back to Hermione, “An’ whatcha talkin’ bout having multiple cocks? They’re part horse, so one cock ‘bout two and a third kilo’s worth in weight or five pounds I guess” he ran the other hand through his beard, “Either way I’m more than sure you’ll love their cocks, you’ll see. Gotta wait till night though, big deal for them an’ all.”

“N-nothing” she tried to hide her face, but Hagrid could tell she was lying.

“Sometimes ‘Ermione it is best not ta know” he shook his head before continuing their walk to his cabin.

Night-time? Why was everything done at night? Was it a strange sex thing where it seemed better if it happened at night? Her mind woke herself up out of her post orgasmic state a bit further now as she thought this through. All the male students she had encountered were found at night. Why were they up? After hours it was worth detention if you got caught. Though Draco and Blaise were technically in their dorms, so they had a somewhat fair excuse. Cedric, however, was a different case. Sure, he was a prefect but that didn’t mean that he had authority to patrol the school at night? No that didn’t make any sense. There had to be something more to it. She just needed to figure out. Hermione could feel herself blush now as she came to the realisation of what she had just said. When she asked about multiple cocks what she was really trying to figure out was if Hagrid knew anything about Draco. However, it seemed that if he knew he didn’t show it. Perhaps he truly didn’t know. Perhaps it was just a thing that her, Snape, and Draco knew about.

“Fer now though” Hagrid paused as he lowered Hermione to the floor, locking the door to the cabin behind him, “Yer gonna be prepped and punished.”

“Why punished?” she whirled around in a mixture of panic and upset as she gazed back at Hagrid, “What did I do that would be reason enough for a punishment!” Hermione’s face went a little red when she got flustered by this illogical and unfair treatment, “I mean yes I was out and about the school one night, but I didn’t get caught! Even Draco and Blaise didn’t say anything to anyone and like I explained earlier Cedric was…too pleased to want to ruin that night.”

Hermione’s quick flustered rage died down with all the speed it had risen with. The full momentum of her words finally sinking in as it kicked her in the gut and twisted her insides. Her eye contact from Hagrid broke for a split second. However, a split second was all that was needed. Even through his thick black hair she could see a flair of rage in the Half-giant’s eyes. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat prohibiting her ability to speak as she watched Hagrid’s hands clench and unclench, knuckles popping with each set. She had never seen Hagrid this angry before. Even through the mess of hair she could even tell his face was turning red at the slight hint of a vein started to pop up alongside his forehead.

“So, you were with Draco and Blaise before you met Cedric that night.” His words were heavy and sunk deep inside Hermione’s mind thudding and ringing inside like he had dropped a block of lead with each word.

“Yes.” It took all her strength to get some air past that lump in her throat and even then, her ‘yes’ was terribly strained to the point of where it was near inaudible.

Hagrid’s face seemed to gather its normal colouration as he brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Did you fuck either one of them? Did you let them into that sopping pussy of yours?” his words were still heavy.

There was nothing Hermione could do except turn her head side to side indicating that she had indeed not fucked with either one of them in that manner. Albeit it had been crossing her mind for the past couple of days. She would often be sighted walking towards the abandoned girls’ lavatory to rub herself off propped up along the toilet seat with her feet along either side of the stall. It was there she had met Moaning Myrtle. Their relationship was strange at first, but after a couple of days getting to know each other or at the very least get more familiar with one another things were pleasant. Myrtle was a little upset when she heard that Hermione was the new breeding bitch, apparently it was supposed to be her role at Hogwarts until she died. So, in the end that only increased their friendship. Myrtle would assure students would not enter the lavatory by warding them off with her weeping. Some of the times it was legit, most of the time now it was only a ruse. And when the lavatory was empty she’d go and sneak into all of the boys’ lavatories, avoiding the Bloody Baron who seemed to be the head ghost of Hogwarts, and do reconnaissance for Hermione telling her every juicy detail about the boys’ cocks she had seen and what they were doing in the stalls. It was surprising and alarming how many students she had mentioned with odd cocks. Each one had some sort of textural feature, colour, and shape to it that was incredibly unique from some of the other students. Some were long and thick, others long and thin, even the short ones would vary from either thick or thin with extra flair like stud shaped bumps along them or a series of ridges. Some were pear shaped having a fatter end along the shaft near the head while others were the opposite. Others were both knotted and barbed whilst some were knotted, pear shaped (the base of the pear along near the head) and had a series of studs and ridges all along the shaft. Myrtle would tell Hermione all the juicy details in terms of who they were masturbating about (because they’d moan their names), how much pre they coated their cocks with (which was alarming and arousing by how much that varied), and finally how much they actually came upon orgasm (Myrtle sadly couldn’t tell her the flavour since she was a ghost, so that was just one more thing for Hermione to find out on her own some time). Other than that Myrtle would instruct her on ways to bring herself to orgasm in ways she had not originally thought of, with objects she had not originally thought of either.

“Well tha’s good to know” Hagrid’s voice came back interrupting her train of thought, “Still though, I’ve got to punish you.”

With a quick wave of his pink umbrella Hermione could feel her forearms and shins get heavy. She tried to resist for a period of time, but all her efforts were in vain. In and instant and with another flick of the umbrella some of the floorboards shifted out of place creating holes where the knots once were as rope sprang forth from under the floorboards. The ropes weaved around her arms and legs first in satisfying patterns forcing her into a doggy style position as the rope ran along her belly and back in diamond patters tying a knot along her clit before pressing against her lips tightly and running up between her ass-cheeks. Hermione couldn’t help but feel aroused at this new development as she could feel her clit getting rubbed off by the knot as she struggled. Perhaps getting punished was not a bad thing after all. She felt a rush of warmth flow towards her cunt as her juices sloshed inside of her when the rope lightly wrapped around her neck with a monkey’s knot at the end hanging from it like a nametag from a collar. Her arms were tight together, but the ropes assured her she was not moving anywhere drastically as her hind legs were widely spread giving her the stability needed.

Hagrid placed his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle. The sound of nails dragging along floor boards was both terrifying as it was satisfying as she could barely see out of the corner of her eye three pups bounding the back yard and rushing through the now unlocked door with Fang sauntering in lazily, his cock noticeable and heavy just like his balls with fresh seed. It was pleasing to see all of her pups again. However, some were missing. Hermione felt a rush of heat building up inside of her upon the realisation of all the pups present being just the males, each one of them fully aroused and erect for her. The pups were still young at about six weeks, but their bodies were well developed. Hermione could feel a bit of spit gather around the corner of her mouth as she watched the three cocks with their thick knots. Each cock was a different size indicating their development. The eldest was alarmingly close to Fang’s (whose cock was fourteen inches with the knot) at a shocking twelve inches. Second was nine inches with the knot with the last pups’ cock coming in at six inches with the knot. A thick wet tongue brought her attention to the fact she had been drooling for a little while as Fang licked her spittle from along her cheek. She opened her mouth to gasp out of shock from Fang and one of the pups as the pup started to lick her pussy having smelt her juices. Although it should have been alarming and unsettling to have Fang’s tongue in her mouth Hermione noticed it was pleasing. Almost minty even. The long strokes of the pups’ tongue caused her heat cycle to escalate gradually as the knot around her clit started to get saturated with drool as it was pushed about by the pups’ tongue.

“Tha’s right Freki, be a good pup and lick up the bitches’ juices” as Hagrid started to undo his belt and reveal his giant cock to Hermione once again, “Skoll and Hati ye best be getting’ ready to pounce on her she’s gonna be ready any time now.”

Hagrid had a certain smile about his face as he watched Hermione roll tongues along Fang’s as she fought her first small orgasm from Freki’s eager licks. It didn’t help Hermione any since looking at Hagrid’s cock got her terribly wet. It was the middle of October and she still had not rode his cock to a sweet and womb-filling orgasm. Sure, she was coated with the delicious baby making milk, but that wasn’t the same by any stretch of the imagination. Hermione bit her lip in regret as she thought of the word stretch as Freki now teased the entrance of her cunt with his large cock. Hagrid let out a chuckle as he started to pull his own cock out now and stroke it before her very eyes.

“C’mon now Freki stop being a tease and fuck the bitch already.” Hagrid smiled wickedly as he ran his hand along his long and thick member.

“Ha’rid I ‘on’t ‘hink i’ works ‘ike ‘hat” Hermione tried to explain while she was having Fang lick the spit out of her mouth, now being satisfied with leaving his own mint-like drool in her mouth, “I don’t think dogs just know how to mount just because you t-tell…mmmm…” the tip of Freki’s cock was now barely stretching the folds of her pussy aside as the tip slowly started to settle in, “…fuck that’s a thick cock…Mmm…hmmmm….p-please…….HHMMMMMMmmmm, FUCK!”

Hermione’s eyes started to roll to the back of her head already as she approached orgasm upon Freki’s cock entering her slickened cunt. The girth of it was terribly satisfying as it lightly stretched her rubbing along all of her sensitive areas along the way. The dog so enveloped by the pursuit, was thrusting it’s cock inside of her with piston-like speed the knot slapping quickly and fervently against her cunt, her clit being passed from the slaps from the dog’s knot to the rope knot and back again. The knot was not even in and she could feel the tip pressing against her cervix wrapping around it even as he tried to fit more of his cock inside the gap of the tip of his cock being filled with her cervix and detaching gave it a pleasant suction sensation. She knew that if Freki came her womb would be filled with his glorious seed. Hermione tried her best to angle herself better to allow that knot to slide on in, however, the ropes were prohibiting her from being able to do so. Hermione felt a fool not realising her mouth was still wide open until it was too late. The tip of Fang’s cock now entered her mouth and to her surprise was also terribly minty in taste. Not that it caused any displeasure. Quite the contrary. Hermione hummed with pleasure as she tried to bob her head up and down along that cock in the same tempo as the one thrusting in her now slickened and sopping cunt.

Fang’s cock was terribly large coming in at fourteen inches including the knot. It was girthy too but not to the extent of it hurting her mouth to cover it with her lips. Other than the taste of his cock it was terribly smooth and lubricated before her saliva coated it. It was one of the many joys of watching a dog get a boner. Since the cock is in a sheathe are layer of protective lubrication surrounds it as the cock exits the sheathe. It was fun watching the knot, which was little at the moment, strain against the sheathe nonetheless as she sucked the cock and tried to pull the knot out of the sheathe with her mouth from the tip. Hermione hummed in pleasing tones as Fang’s pre started to leak into her mouth in a mixture of a savoury minty combination. Just like Freki’s cock it had a large opening to where the cum would eventually ebb out in a forceful rush. It was one of the most wonderful things about Fang. He was lazy for the most part of any given day which gave her plenty of time to get used to sucking and fucking dog cock while Hagrid was away. However, the real fun was when Fang would cum. Whether it was jerking him off, sucking him, or fucking him Hermione could always enjoy the amount and forcefulness of his cum flowing out of his cock.

“Mmhmm!!! Mmm?” Hermione’s eyes widened as she felt another set of paws running along her sides as Freki slid out of her pussy to then slam it into her ass.

With her pussy exposed while Freki was now stretching out her ass, it was now Skoll’s turn to fill up her pussy. Skoll had the smallest cock of the pups but that was made up for in eagerness. Hermione’s eyes rolled back to her head as she gave way to the undulating sensations of pleasure from the now rapidly moving cock inside of her cunt. Freki was slower but that was a relief as he was significantly larger. Hermione couldn’t help but moan over Fang’s cock as Skoll’s knot finally popped inside of her pussy their cocks seemed to have a similar minty factor to them as she relished in the soothing icy feeling inside of her cunt as Skoll thrust into her with savage aggression his knot popping in and out slowly getting larger until it finally locked place inside of her pussy. It was incredibly satisfying as the knot continued to swell more and more rubbing against her g-spot causing it to be hypersensitive to the large smooth sphere of Skoll’s knot. Even though Hermione was on the cusp of orgasm, which caused her pussy and ass to tighten as she rode the waves of pleasure, the sensation of being stretched out anally by Freki was sending chilling waves of lust inside of her and she thought about Cedric with a knot on his cock. Hermione closed her eyes as the thrusts from both Skoll and Freki became faster and faster forcing her mouth to run down along Fang’s cock. Her tongue was entering the tip and licking it out as she felt Fang’s cock start to twitch in her mouth. Hermione was feeling almost numb from all the pleasure that was surrounding her. She felt so pleasingly full in both her ass and pussy as her respective walls clenched against the shafts. Freki’s knot fought against the tight ring of her anus until it popped in beautifully with the violent throbbing of Fang’s cock as Skoll continued to piston his cock inside of her cunt. The knot in her cunt locked even her own juices inside of her which caused an amazing sense of pressure almost completely similar to the large amount of cock know locking inside of her ass. The moment the Freki’s knot popped in Fang was now cuming. The warm rush of cum flowing into her mouth filling it to the rim as she gulped down greedily made her nipples hard and her pussy and ass clench as Freki and Skoll’s cocks started to throb inside of her at roughly the same time now. Between the cock in her ass and the cock in her pussy locked inside of her holes and the cum from Fang now ebbing thickly inside of her mouth it was hard now to orgasm. Fluid stretched the inside of her pussy as it was terribly hot in temperature, the satisfying sloshing sounds of her own juices being forced out of her pussy past Skoll’s knot and running down her legs finally provided all the space needed to let her pussy be saturated with her pup’s seed. Meanwhile the large twelve-inch cock of Freki cuming inside of her was more satisfying than she cared to admit. Hermione moaned along the cock in her mouth as she felt in rectum stretch and be filled with more cum as it raced up inside her intestines. It was odd but a wonderful sensation comparable to having her womb stretched in seconds when Fang first knocked her up. Although the knot stopped any cum from escaping her ass she tightened her all along the cock regardless in an eager attempt to hold it all in place. To her dismay Fang pulled his cock out and drizzled his cum along the length of her arms which allowed her to moan loudly to Hagrid’s satisfaction as he continued to jerk himself off to her being gang banged by his pups.

“Hmm fuck! Fang don’t go!” she moaned as she now opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling which was spinning for her as she rode the orgasms pulsating repeatedly, “Ah, fuck!!! These pups are amazing! Hagrid, I need to bring them back to my dorm! Hyaaaaah! Fuck!!”

“There, there ‘Ermione” Hagrid smiled as he watched her tremor within her confines as Freki and Skoll continued to thrust inside of her even though then already spilled their loads of cum inside of her, “Unfortunately I can’t allow that to happen” he beamed, “Can’t let the whole school know you are a breeding bitch…at least not yet…”

“Y-yet? AAAaaaahhhhh” as the knots finally popped out of her ass and pussy, “FUCK!!! Wha-what!!?!?!!!”

“Sorry ‘bout that” Hagrid smiled more as he picked up a pup and pulled off the cum filled condoms off his pups, “needed them to wear condoms.”

“B-but why- fuck!” Hermione was in the middle of asking why until Hati shoved his cock inside of her pussy with no warning her pussy still sore as she was trying to get down from her climax.

“I told you it was a punishment from the start” as he tied off the condoms along the rope along Hermione’s back only to roll another condom on them, “unfortunately for you these pups are horny, so til’ ye learn your lesson these pups will be fuck’n you until are needed for the centaurs. Fang was just a little gratuity as you didn’t fuck the lads.”

The numb feeling, she had from being bound by the ropes as the pups fucked her started to be replaced with warmth as condom after condom was being tied off along her confines. It was stunningly hot against her skin as Hagrid would now assist the pups inside of her pussy one at a time as each pup fucked her in their own tempo. Hermione would beg during each orgasm for more until she became too sensitive from the pounding cocks filling her one after the other. Hagrid started to wave his umbrella now causing the condoms to put themselves on the pups’ cocks along with tying themselves off on to Hermione. Even the tip of their cocks pressing along her folds of her pussy was enough to cause her to tremor and gush juices before they were shoved forcefully inside of her. Each cock filling her, each knot locking inside of her, was too much as it seemed to make her nerves along her vaginal wall raw and sensitive to their thrusts. Hermione would cum again and again shaking in her confines uncontrollably. Her ability of speech being rendered from her as the next pup was introduced without any warning immediately after the previous pup came inside of her. Thus, adding another condom being tied about her person. Her begs for more cock, for the condoms to be removed had turned to cries of pleasure and begs for the bombardment of knots entering and exiting her to finally stop. Hermione felt both weighed down by the filled warm condoms and yet light as a feather from all the peaking orgasms that enveloped her system. Hermione’s eyes were closed as she feared opening them before another cock caused them to tighten shut from the raw pleasure racing inside of her.

“ ’ave ya learned not to breed with the students yet?” Hagrid got low and whispered in her ear in his overly pleasing low rumbling tones, “Want me to stop the pups now?” he gave a quick whistle and Skoll and Hati both came inside Hermione one last time before pulling their knots out with a loud pop.

It took several minutes for her to gather her strength to respond as two more filled condoms were tied about her neck, “Y-yes H-hagrid” the pleasure had overstimulated her systems, even then she was still trembling as she was riding the post orgasmic sensations.

“Now that’s a good breeding bitch” as he gently lifted her head by her chin and gave her a kiss.

Hermione’s eyes widened at the sudden gentle affections given to her after such a long and hard fuck-fest with her own pups. Not that the experience was terrible. Her pups did have certain qualities that she hoped she would be able to exploit in the future. However, her mind was not consumed by the kiss. Hagrid’s lips were large just like the rest of him, but surprisingly soft once you got past all the facial hair. Some patches were rough whilst others were not, yet she still couldn’t help but kiss him back. Other than stroking and licking his cock, which was more common than rereading a book now, kisses were one of the few things her and Hagrid never did. When the kiss was over Hagrid pulled back, sat on his chair and smiled.

“Even though this is supposed to be a punishment I can’t deny my little breeding bitch” as he pulled out a rather large condom and rolled it on to his still erect, fat cock, “Say how would you like to drink all these?” he gestured to all the condoms littering her body, there must have been at least fifty filled to the brim some more so which satisfyingly clung to her flesh.

“I-I’d love that” Hermione bit her lip as she felt another wave of pleasure strike her as she thought about drinking her pups’ cum. She was eager to know what each of them tasted like. And after a long session of taking in their cocks like this she needed her belly to feel full by them one way or another.

“Good” he beamed as he waved his umbrella one more time, each of the tied off condoms detached from her causing immense relief she didn’t know her body needed at the time, “Best to warn ya” he looked at her sternly, “You try an’thing but drinking them and they’ll vanish” he smiled as he watcher Hermione’s face twinge in a mixture of horrified and pouty, “thought it best you don’t try and sneak more pups into ya before your next breeding session” he smiled, “Don’t worry though I’ll ‘ave ‘em enchanted so none of the seed, taste, or warmth goes away from any of these including mine.” As he went back to stroking his cock as he watched her gather her breath and strength slowly.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that any cum in her body was better than no cum. Her eyes widened at the realisation that she was still going to be used by centaurs tonight. Her eyes were wide with delight and horror. Delight as she knew she was going to get some cum inside of her and rapidly birth more centaurs in the process. And she was a little terrified as she didn’t know if her twelve-year-old body would be able to handle all the thrusting, grabbing, throbbing, sloshing, and rolling waves of orgasms after being knotted so many times. Even thinking of taking in another cock at this time was a little too much. However, she still could not get over the feeling. The absolute need to have cum rushing inside of her cunt and breeding whichever animal, beast, staff, or student came her way. Her pussy, although sore, couldn’t help but tighten as she thought about any cocks at all and thanks to Myrtle there were a lot of cocks that were coming to mind. The sensations rolling in from her clit up to her chest caused her breath to race a little as she felt warmth of pleasure starting to roll back into her system causing her to feel lighter. The pain was starting to roll away as she could feel herself slump on to the cold floor of the cabin as the ropes disappeared into the floorboards. Her hand was lightly rubbing along her pussy far away enough from her slit and clit to where she might as well of been rubbing her inner thighs the whole time. She rolled on to her back letting the cold stones sooth her flesh as she brough a hand to her chest warming her nipples one at a time. No motions, just pressure because they were still terribly sensitive. Looking up at Hagrid she couldn’t help but smile at the fact he was getting off at the display of a tiny student before him, naked, fucked by dogs, surrounded by filled condoms, and rubbing herself in front of him. Yet all of this seemed to cause Hagrid to be erect with arousal, but not enough to finish as of yet. She smiled as their eyes met and a heavy glob of pre perched itself along the tip of his cock, but that was it. Hagrid just sat there stroking his cock with fervour.

“C’mon Hagrid” Hermione playfully whined, “I want that fat cock throbbing for me. Don’t you want me to watch you cum?” she couldn’t help but smile as she noticed his eyes widening with delight from it, “You know I like watching your cum ooze out of that big fat cock of yours. You could think of impregnating me.” She parted her pussy lips which caused her to roll her head back as the pleasure from I was a little too much, “C’mon don’t tell me you don’t like the idea of breeding your little breeding bitch. Filling my youthful little pussy with your thick seed. Mmmmmmm you know I like the taste of your cum, right? It’s got a taste I’m rather fond of hmmmm what was it again? Apple and cinnamon?” as she brought her hands to her chest and teasingly rolled them around her nipples.

“Nah!” Hagrid waved a hand as he tilted his head towards the ceiling now, “Honey lemon tea with a bit o’ cinnamon” his other hand fled to his balls as he rolled his fingers along them, “Close though.”

“Oh, nice a little sweet and tart goodness” Hermione opened her legs and parted her lips of her pussy, “Are you sure you want to have me drink it only? You sure you don’t want to shove that fat cock inside and fuck me? Doesn’t it turn you on? Imagine seeing your cock stretch not only my pussy but my stomach as I take you deep inside of my womb. Think of how high my moans of pleasure will get as you unleash your giant ropes of cum inside of me. Only to then have you lick out the cum from my sopping cunt, or better yet have your pups lick me out as you then watch them get sloppy seconds.” Her fingers started to roll closer to her clit, it was hard fighting the soreness that emanated from her bundle of nerves, “Or…” her voice started to get lower and more sultry as she fought through the pain, the level of lustful sensations welling up inside of her, “Is that why you’ve always masturbated to me when you watched Fang and I fuck?” she started to smile now, “You want to have the sloppy seconds don’t you?” the expression on his face made it clear as a cloudless day, “You did! Oh, what a dirty giant you are! Well what are you waiting for cum inside me! Fuck my tiny little pussy! You know what really turns me on other than your fat cock, the beasts, and those glorious knots?” she couldn’t help but smile greedily now, “Older men.” The moan from Hagrid gave her the impression that it also turned him on, looking up his cock was now throbbing inside of his massive hand, “Men like you and professor Snape” Hermione let a finger slide inside filling her up which she deeply needed at this time, “Just imagine how much I’d let you bred my twelve-year old cunt as you and Snape passed me back and forth like some sort of breeding sex toy.”

It was very clear Hagrid was on the brink now. His cock was so large and throbbing that it was causing her to get more and more wet just from the sight of it. Hermione tried her best to remove her fingers from her wet pussy. A string of pussy juices followed her fingers as they left the warm walls of her pussy. She looked Hagrid dead in the eyes making sure he got a good view of her bringing her juices to her lips before giving them a light lick. Blaise was right. She was sweet. She just couldn’t tell what the flavour was as she continued to lick her fingers clean letting them each pop out of her mouth with a pleasing snap. She walked up to Hagrid placing a hand on each of his thighs, gently bringing them up to his cock and resting at the base.

“Come on Hagrid” as she gently moved his hands to the side, “You want to. Just cum already.” As she lifted his balls and let them fall back into place thudding lightly against the chair he sat on, “I’m going to count to ten. When I reach one you better cum or else I’ll just let your condom full go to waste…..Ten….” she started to run her hands along the sides of his cock slapping away his hands each time, “……Nine…..come on let me jerk you off, I want to milk you and drink your giant milk lazily in my dorm room as I think of you fucking me….eight….that’s a good grounds keeper let me please you….seven…..Imagine letting me get fucked by all your dog’s again as I let you take me pushing out all their cum with your fat cock……six…..letting that fat cock fuck me over and over again….” Her motions getting faster now, “….five…..letting me slip, slide, and lose all ability to hold my ground as I soak in your glorious cum….four…..that’s right cum real hard and I’ll let you have me after any beast you like….” She glided her hands along his cock even faster before going from the base to the tip, “…..three……imagine me drinking their cum intermingled with your own after they have bred me and you are in the process of making me your very own breeding bitch…….” Hermione now moved her hands to the top of his giant cock, the pre from his tip nestled along his cock and the inside of the condom her hands massaging the tip in fast round circles, “……two……be a good giant Hagrid get ready to cum for your little girl…..your dirty little fuck toy…….” She dragged her knee gently along his balls as they tightened up against his hips knowing he was going to cum, “……one…..cum for your bitch!”

And cum he did. His cock was throbbing wildly now as it started to sway side to side taking Hermione with her on a crazy ride. Wrapping her legs around him she anchored herself on him. She could feel the cock throbbing heavily as the seed started to make the journey along his shaft. Then it struck her. Without a moments’ notice and not knowing how it was going to work. Hermione shoved her fist inside the opening of the tip of his cock. Her fist was wrapped in the condom struggling to fight against the rising cum. She forced her forearm roughly halfway inside though. Locked tightly along his cock with her legs she fought both the throbbing and the cum from escaping past his cock. Mouthfuls escaped once maybe twice and that was it. Hagrid was moaning and cursing with delight as he gripped both sides of his chair and let his cock throb violently in the air as Hermione ground against it milking his throbbing erection. Hermione kept her fist in until his cock finally stopped throbbing. Hagrid laid back and breathed heavily as Hermione slowly pulled her arm out of his cock. The cum now slowly ebbed out of his shaft like foam spilling out lazily from a boiling over pot. Hermione couldn’t help but smile as she watched it well up inside the condom. Once the first several inches of cum ran out of his cock the final build up from the orgasm spewed out with force. The impact now enough to push her right off of his wrapped cock. Hagrid jumped slightly as he felt the cum getting close to the base gripping it off. The condom continued to swell till it looked as if it were going to burst. Hagrid carefully loomed over her as he tactfully pulled out his cock and tied off the condom.

“Fuck sakes” Hagrid sighed, “Ye best be glad I can’t fuck you until this is all over.”

“I can’t wait” Hermione smiled, the condom was larger than her and wider than her too. It sat there in the cabin lazily rolling over the various condoms.

“Best get you to the centaurs quick” as he did up his trousers again, “They get pretty nasty when the stars are unaligned.” He patted the girls head lightly as he beamed down at her, “C’mon get dressed gotta’ make you look decent before you get bred with for the rest of the night.”

“A-all night?” Hermione’s face started off shocked but slowly twisted into a burning smile as she felt herself getting wet at the thought of it, her knickers slicked along her pussy as she bit her lip from the sensation, “Make sure your charm all this cum to keep it warm” she beamed as she pulled her robes over her shoulders and made her way out of the cottage.

Each step made her more and more wet. Hermione could practically hear herself gush as the branches crunched along her feet. Her heart caught in her chest as she heard the stomping of hooves in the distance. It was comforting having Hagrid close behind her. She wished she could have slowed down her pace to feel Hagrid’s cock press against the back of her head. However, Hagrid kept his distance from her. Probably because he didn’t want to spoil her more than he already did. ‘what a jerk’ Hermione thought in the back of her mind, at the very least she thought she deserved a little treat for not breaking into those juicy filled condoms. However, it seemed now was the time to utilize the wonderful perks of Snape’s potion to the fullest. The steady rumble of hooves caused the ground to shake as she heard the centaurs’ race through the woods.

Hermione had to stifle a pleasure ridden mumble as she could hear the hooves pounding in the distance. Ringing in her ears. The intense noise reverberated in her head making it spin in a tantalizing way. The rumbles could be felt through the ground as they got closer. Running up and along her legs. She could feel her pussy tighten along the sensational vibrations. There was no way they were close enough yet. They raced along the woods in a wide circle around them. However, it was like each round they made was like they were sending vibrations in that circular motion around her clit. Hermione and Hagrid made their way closer to a clearing in the forbidden woods. And as they got closer so did the centaurs. Each circle made them closer and closer to the pair. Then came the heat. The obsessive need to breed. Want was now only a surface feeling at this point. Tip of the iceberg for sure. No, she NEEDED this. More than ever. It was like the centaurs were teasing her. Like each circle around them was another rumbling circle around her clit. Slowly drawing in until it hit just the right spot in the compact bundle of nerves sitting above her slit. Although the night was cool, she was feeling warm. No warm was just another word for cold at this point. Hermione couldn’t help but bite her lip as she fought the urge to plunge her hand down past her knickers to rub herself off. Even feeling hot was too small of a feeling. She felt like she was on fire. Like sheer lust was going to sweep over her in a long-drawn wave cascading over every nerve. The flow of pleasure so overwhelming that it started to obscure her vision.

It was Hagrid’s large hand that rested on her shoulder that brought her vaguely back to her senses. When she looked up, they were in a beautiful clearing. Hermione was absolutely caught off guard at the sight before her. There was a large stone slab that shone dimly like a star in the night sky. The stars themselves were clearly visible in the inky black sky. What was intriguing even more about this clearing were the mushroom rings that circled this odd slab of stone. Each mushroom was luminescent in various colours. Yet only few were matching in colours in close proximity. Sure, some of them shared similar colours but none more than two were next to each other. Even the mushroom circles had odd patterns to them. It made no sense to her, then again, she was not in the right headspace. Her knickers were barely hanging on by the edge of her ass due to the over stimulating amount of juices that were lining the insides of her white and blue striped panties. Or were they that colour at all? For sure they were striped. The blue and white ones were her favourite though. All she knew for sure was that they were sighting to hold on the curve of her ass. Her juices started to run along her legs as she was sent over an edge briefly climaxing as she still hadn’t recovered from her “punishment” from Hagrid. If anything, it felt more like preparation.

“Right” Hagrid placed his thumbs under his belt, “Best ye be getting on that slab right there.”

“O-okay” Hermione tried to respond with a sense of decorum yet the sensations that still ran along her pussy prevented that entirely. Hagrid only beamed as he watched a slick glob of pussy juices run down the side of her leg.

“Keep yer pussy dripping that much for them and I think I might reward ye next time” Hagrid’s voice was now gruff and rumbling as much as the rumbling hooves in the distance, “Ya want more cum in condoms or would you prefer a more personal visit?”

Hermione lost all control as she heard, this reverberating in her ears as the centaurs grew ever closer to their clearing, they had made for her. Hagrid’s hand had wrapped around her waist now as his thick thumb pressed against her pussy causing her juices to ebb around his rough thumb. It was like pressing a hand along a damp sponge. A smooth. Intoxicating. Stimulatingly tasty. Cum filled sponge. Hermione knew better than to protest to his movements and even then all it did was bring her to the edge of a high orgasm as she thought about the potential rewards as she got passed around from the mass of centaurs. Her heart leapt up in her chest as she thought about being fucked by his dogs again, this time without condoms wrapped on them, and finally receiving his seed into her womb as part of the sloppy thirds or fourths depending on how many times Hagrid would let those dogs fuck her before being to aroused to resist. Her legs felt weak just from the thought of such a wonderful reward. Fortunately, Hagrid was there ripping her clothes off now with little care for them as he carefully made his way to the stone slab. The cold air would have normally caused her to shiver and yet all it did was make her feel more aroused as the cold air teased at her nipples causing them to perk up. This feeling only lasted for a brief while as Hagrid’s massive hand eagerly pawed her bare flesh. His fingers were rough, but warm and the pleasure derived from the dance between hot and cold caused her to drip with pleasure as she ran her fingers into his beard trying to stabilise herself.

“Best be letting you go now” Hagrid teased as he gently pulled her hands away from his beard and set her on the stone, “Got to make sure I have a good view at least.”

“You’re not leaving?” Hermione was curious but at the same time relieved.

“Of course, not” Hagrid beamed his deviant grin once again, “I like watching you get stretched out. Gets me excited for when I can actually fit inside ya and swell that womb sometime.”

The coolness of the stone slab should have broken her from the lustful daze, yet what Hagrid said, and the rumbling vibrations had done now that they had a vessel to maintain the resonance along her entire body. It was too good for her to even focus. There was some difficulty at first in sliding her thin pale body along the slab, but with Hagrid’s warm hands along her body she was placed on the cold stone with brilliant ease. Hermione bit her lip as Hagrid ran his massive hand along her chest letting his course fingers run along her perked-up nipples. The cool sensation had died off from them as the heat from the half giants’ hand and from that moment had been perked and pebbled up in pure. Lustful. Pleasure. Yet the cool stone along her back creeped around her gentle curves, wrapping up around her legs, and swirling along her hips as the man’s large hand slicked along the juicy opening of her pussy. Hermione thought she had enough control over the situation. Then Hagrid pressed his middle finger along her slick mound. The heat and pressure that pressed along her pussy, coating his finger, the way it started to part her lips and forcefully drag along her clit. It was not an experience she had encountered from him before. Yet that didn’t stop the lingering stare she gave the large man. Her mind was blank as she stared at him, she started to bite her lip, but that was unsuccessful as the pleasurable moan croak out of her uncontrollably. Had it not ben so pleasurable it would have caused her to blush red as a tomato. Then it started to withdraw from her. That simple yet wonderful pleasure as Hagrid moved away from him.

“Now little ‘Mione I’ll be here to see it all, however any chance of recording this is strictly prohibited” His voice started to seem a little sad at the next thought that swirled inside of his head, “As their ritual requires you are the only human to be seen during this breeding. Good think I have a telescope.”

“B-but-”

There was little time for Hermine to complain. They were on their way. The rumbling of hooves closer than before caused the very stone slab she had been strewn across to vibrate to the myriad of hooves pummelling the ground. She could feel her hands going numb as she held whatever she could to keep herself along the slab. The tingling sensation started to ripple down her arms and run up her legs. Hermione couldn’t help but feel aroused as she saw the beautiful coats of the horse portions of the centaurs nearing her. The light of the mushrooms was being stomped out and so did all her hopes of beholding all her new sexual partners. The rumbling rolled over her like the forceful thrusts of the dogs currently resting in Hagrid’s cottage. Hermione bit her lip trying not to bite through it as she fought to keep her eyes open. At first, she thought she was seeing stars as the rumbling brought her to orgasm after orgasm. The possibility of passing out was too real and unbearable to accept. The sound of hooves and rumbling along the ground seemed to have ceased as she fought to keep herself conscious.

Then she saw them. Stars. Real gaseous stars. Hermione knew better than to move her head at this time trying to fight off the pins and needles sensations that ran along her skin. The tingling along her beautiful bundle of nerves forced her to bit, her lip and drag it side to side. She knew it was not going to be dark. However, it should have been dark given that it is the forbidden forest. The trees are large and tall with very few gaps to where light could enter even on the sunniest of days without seeming overly shadowy. And yet here they were piercing though the velvety blanket of pine needles and leaves and lighting up the sky in such a way she had never seen before. Then there were the centaurs. There was only one adult, the rest were only children. Or so they seemed in her eyes. She was not sure how old centaurs lived to be; then again did it really matter? There were about sixteen of them minus the adult and majorly comprised of almost brown, black, and a dark rich mahogany coat. The adult, however, was like neither of them he was lithe yet muscular and handsome with a blonde coat with astonishingly blue eyes.

“Venus is beautifully brightly tonight” the leader’s voice rang clear inside her ears as she became lost in those blue eyes.

The eyes were not aimed towards her at all however, yet she could still see that astonishingly blue colour. Hermione was not lost by the sight of the stars like centaurs were. Instead she was lost in the sight of the bulge that started to elongate from between his legs. Other than Hagrid’s it was the longest cock she had seen yet. But that was not the amazing feature of the centaur’s cock. It was the tip that caught her eye most. Unlike the cocks she had encountered thus far it was most intriguing to say the least. There was a point to where it was round like the cocks, she had seen on some of the normal human variety. At least it was normal until it became flared. When it did the tip stretched out almost completely flat along the tip and widened larger than the shaft as the thicker diameter curved into the shaft. She really had to know what it would be like to enter inside of her. To feel that incredibly large tip stretching her walls.

“Are you g-going to breed me now?” Hermione was all to eager as the sensations in her limps and pussy had now returned to their normal capacities, “I-I was told that I am here to be your mare for the night.”

“Venus is very bright tonight.” The old stud continued to gaze into the sky, Hermione completely distracted and eager to get fucked didn’t pay any attention to him now.

“A-are any of you going to studs going to breed me?” Hermione looked around as she couldn’t help but place a hand on her chest to warm her nipples as the other spread the lips of her pussy open inviting them into her, “P-please I have received instruction to breed with you.”

“Venus is bright tonight.”

“Venus is beautiful.”

“Venus has a soothing glow.”

Each of them stood staring at the night sky. Each with a comment to say about the constellations and most importantly each had a respectful and beautiful comment about Venus. And every centaur that spoke of Venus, once complimenting it, was granted an erection. Hermione knew there was no way in the which she could take all of their cocks inside of her. Nevertheless, she wanted to try, and each lengthening cock was causing her to want them more and more. Hermione could feel her pussy slicken as each cock flared on occasion. Her eyes widened as she realised that the tips would flare and each time, they did so the studs couldn’t help but twitch. She wanted one to enter her as soon as possible. Each time they flared Hermione could feel her pussy tighten. She never knew she needed such a long cock inside of her.

“Please just fuck me already” Hermione snapped impatiently as she felt the cold night air gripping her limbs and starting to race up to her belly.

The intense look in those blue eyes caused her to regret her impatience. With a stamp of his hooves a chestnut stud made his way towards her at the slab. He bowed to the young girl while looking up at the sky. The heat from his body was a welcoming warmth as the hot release of his breath escaped his nostrils against her bare flesh. Hermione brought her hands above her head to grab the slab edges to keep herself on it as the warm belly of the centaur rested upon hers. Her breath hitched as she felt the tip flare along her lips pushing them aside as his hot tip leaked out even hotter precum.

“Venus is cold.” The centaur leaned down and kissed Hermione.

Hermione couldn’t find words as she put two and two together realising that as they were talking about the planet, they were actually talking about her. The studs’ kiss was light yet pleasing as the warmth of his body ebbed into her. Then she moaned as the stud now entered inside of her. It was wonderful feeling the heat of the cock pulsating inside of her. The unfortunate girth of it was nothing like the dog cocks which she missed, yet when the tip flared.

“AH!” Hermione fought to keep herself latched on to the slab as the stud continued to keep his stance trying not to buck deeper inside of her, “P-please! Cum inside your mare! Venus needs your warmth!”

This seemed to have been a foolish statement as the studs had now locked eyes on her. Each centaur’s eyes almost as unique in intensity and colour as the blonde, however none really compared to the astonishing beauty of those blue eyes. The centaur inside of her thought seemed to flare more frequently as the cock thrust in and out of her lightly pressing her further along the slab. The tip slapped repeatedly against her cervix as the tip flared however, it ran along a sensitive bundle of nerves near her womb. Only to have that wonderful flared tip drag along the inside of her pussy and rub along her g-spot to then settle again before rushing back inside of her and flaring up again. It was almost like the cock was trying to pull her eggs from the womb and nearer to the cervix.

“Y-yes! Yes my beautiful stud! Mmmm- fuck!” the slew of words escaped her mouth as she gave in to the running sensations of pleasure inside of her.

Hermione was more wrong than she had ever been about her previous hypothesis of the wonderful studs’ cock. It all happened when the young stud climaxed. Albeit it was much sooner than both she and the stud had intended, but either way it seemed both her and the stud were pleased with the result. The cum rushed inside her forcefully and with incredible heat like none she had previously experienced from the dogs. Unlike the hot ropes of cum that should be filling her instead it was more like a hot fluid. Yet the burst of that seeped deep into her womb and started to stretch it out more and more. Hermione tried to wrap her legs along him to get more of his cock inside of her as if it were to aid in keeping the cum inside. The tip was the most sensational during climax as it flared quickly as more cum unleashed inside of her. Each flare caused more cum to ebb into her as it flared all along her vaginal walls. There was too much cum for her body to contain as the flared tip was now pulling it out and causing it to warm the inside of her legs and it sloshed along the slab. Upon completion the centaur kissed her again and moved back into the circle that was made of all the centaurs, save the blonde one. Once done they all chanted about Venus once again as the cum inside her womb rolled and swirled inside of her forming the next foal. Before being able to birth it however, the dark slab glowed a faint light blue as the bulge in her womb subsided. It was such a pleasurable experience having her womb filled again. Yet the feeling of completing the birthing process was taken from her.

Hermione’s disappointment didn’t last long however as another stud came in, complimenting her, kissing her, and entering in her once again. Hermione reached out and ran her hands along the wonderful coat as she became filled once again with more of that beautifully hot cum. The throbbing sensations inside of her pussy were incomparable to any those she had before. This time the process of developing the next foal went by faster, as the chanting continued before the next foal was instructed to enter inside of her. Each cock was something to relish in as each was thicker or thinner than the one prior. Yet the stunning and wonderful delight was the tips. Each had their own sense of rhythm while achieving orgasm. Some of the cocks were longer than others while some were shorter. Hermione found herself particularly fond of a small brown coated stud for his cock was only six inches long which allowed her to enjoy the incredibly large and wonderfully round balls. They had a firmness that couldn’t be properly described yet the sensation of it slapping against her ass was something that caused her to become more aroused by the rush of pleasure beating inside of her pussy. She moaned in disappointment when he left and hoped that there would have been a second or third round like she had with some of the goblins. Hermione was losing the ability to speak giving in to the rush of cocks and cum she had so longed for to flow in and outside of her being. It was an absolute necessity for her to be filled like this. To be fucked like a whore. A greedy little whore who longed for the wonderful sensations that came with giving birth. Each stud came and went with so much vigour and force she fought to keep herself on the slab until the cum from her previous climaxes with her partners slowly started to dry to an extent and lock her in place. It was still a wonderful rush of warmth that held her in place as the cum occasionally coated up to her breasts when some of the studs withdrew themselves from her pussy prematurely. Each orgasm caused her eyes to roll up. To when she could only see the stars. Bright and beautiful in the night sky.

“The circulation of Venus is complete” the lithe centaur announced.

Hermione was in a haze from the amount of cocks that came inside of her she regretted she didn’t have enough time to fully enjoy they time they spent inside of her. She wasn’t even rewarded with the pleasure of knowing their names had she the desire to call upon them in her personal time. Something she deeply wished was the case. Looking about her now only the blonde, potential stud, was left. With any luck she could gain much information from him. At the very least she may yet have some way of persuading him in fucking her pussy one last time. Although it was not her most favourite type of cock, she did enjoy how the tip fluctuated and the amount of cum that would spill inside of her. The smallest cock that came inside of her even, provided more cum that even Hagrid could inside of that warm condom she was looking forward to gulping down when she had finished this.

“I-is it all over?” Hermione gasped once she let the swirling and burning orgasms race out of her now tightening cunt as her belly started to return to its natural state as the stud’s cum continued to gush from her.

“For the young studs” the centaur still stared towards the sky, “Yes, but for you there is still more. It is now the time that I have you. All of you.” The way he said ‘all of you’ caused her belly to turn with lustful intrigue, “I will need you to ride my back. However, I cannot allow you to do so in this condition.”

Hermione was caught off guard as the lithe centaur pulled her out of the layers of cum and let the hot seed drip along the grass. Looking about her now she noticed that they were completely alone. That the mushrooms were in the same constellation alignment as the stars this night. Except the glow from those mushrooms had now completely faded into what once was the inky black sky. Hermione was now given some time to think clearly now. Or so she had thought. Until the adult centaur’s tongue started to lather and roll along the outside of her pussy. Hermione couldn’t help but run her fingers through his hair as he skilfully lapped the cum from off her clean and smooth lips. His mouth eventually rolled down her legs and belly kissing her gently whilst sucking along her youthful flesh. His mouth settled on her flat chest as his tongue rolled along her still perked up nipples. It was less like he was cleaning her up at this point and more of him teasing her. Making her feel like she was powerless. Then again that was true. And if that were something, she cared about in this instance then it would be on her list of priorities to solve. However, this was not something she was terribly concerned with. If anything, she wanted to be used. She wanted to feel completely out of control when it came to the centaurs. Even though they were inexperienced there was still an immense amount of pleasure that came from it. And given that the strength of this centaur was disproportionate to his frame it was even hotter. Sure, there was something hot about the idea of Hagrid fucking her. Due to his massive frame she would have no option but to submit, but this stud before her. There was just something about it, maybe the idea that it would look like a struggle even though she was more than happy to give herself away to him. It made her want him even more. Before she even knew it, she was on his back, the warmth from it protecting her breasts from aching to the cold. It seemed he was going to run off with her all through the night, though the inky darkness was almost impossible to see through the centaur was still able to do so.

It was several minutes, but those minutes felt like hours. And once that period of time had passed there, they were. On the opposite side of the forest. Near a cliff. Hermione’s mind was racing at this point as there was no clear explanation as to why they were taken all the way to the outer side of the forbidden forest. Yet there was an appeal to all of it. The ocean at the foot of the cliff and to the horizon was still and clear. Enough to where Hermione almost thought she was transported to another plane of existence where the stars made both the ground and sky. It was beautiful staring at the multitude of stars as far as the eye could see. Hermione couldn’t help herself but notice she had her hands wrapped along the centaurs’ waist feeling his almost feminine yet strong abdomen. She wondered what it would feel like to grind her pussy along those lightly bumped abdominals.

“Venus beams beautifully.” The centaur spoke breaking the silence of the night sky.

“Indeed.” Hermione mused as she continued to run her hands along his abs, “M-may I ask you something?”

“Venus beams brightly” he continued, his eyes flickering towards her as he gently brought her down from her back.

“What is your name?” Hermione persisted, teasingly trying to close her legs as she was carefully laid down on the cool grass.

“Firenze.” He stared deep into her with his intense blue eyes.

Those eyes. Eyes like sapphires upon a blue lake. They were simply astonishing compared to the pale blonde colour of his coat and hair. Yet that was just another beautiful and magically different feature about him that caused her to want him inside of her. She forgot to tease as he laid his hands upon her knees and parted her legs. The flared tip was brushing against her pussy as her juices and his pre met one another. He leaned in closely and kissed her on the forehead as the flared tip stayed in that position and forced its way inside of her. This made Hermione question everything she knew about the horse-like cocks that had been fucking her over the past four hours. The wide head pressing deeper inside of her stretched her walls as it passed her g-spot and slammed against her cervix. He was forceful yet gentle. It was unlike any experience she had with the other centaurs. For a moment she thought she might cry from the compelling and conflicting experiences that she was given. From the foreplay she was hinting towards it was supposed to be an “unwanted” yet secretly desired rough and passionate fucking session. Yet here there were. Passionately entwinning as each heavy, hot, and large portion of cum rushed inside of her womb, down her canal and out along her legs once again. They proceeded to fuck in this manner for hours changing positions until the sun started to rise over the horizon.

“Will we ever be able to fuck like this again?” Hermione laid back along Firenze’s abs while his cock continued to pulsate inside of her filling her womb and stretching out her stomach once again.

Like all the other times she had been fucked that night her womb would be filled only to have the development of the foetus near labour, only for it to subside. Hermione fought each and every orgasm that came her way as she tried to piece things together. She was hoping that eventually she would spout out a foal and that would give her the much-needed pleasure to complete her need. Yet it was not the case. Leaving her empty.

“Stars allowing.”

“Thankfully, Hagrid charmed those condoms to be warm” she murmured to herself, “Until next year?”

“Stars allowing.”


	7. The Need to Feed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful and horny readers, I thought I'd try and spoil you with a little bit of non-beastial fun and some gifs as well. After all you deserve it for your wonderful support of the work. I look forward to reading your comments and providing you with more filthy reading! Enjoy ;)

It had been several weeks since the night she bred with the centaurs. By the time she had gotten back to her dorm Hermione had completely forgotten all about the condoms filled by her pups and Hagrid. She was sore. Blissfully sore. The sort of sore to where all you can do is hum lightly before uttering a filthy curse before falling into a deep sleep. The kind of sore to where no matter how your pillows are arranged, they feel more comfortable than they have in days or even weeks since you last laid your head. It was an amazing level of soreness to where she didn’t even have to bother with touching herself to find a delayed sense of gratification. All she had to do was think about it and she would revert to her light hum like she was having a conversation with herself.

“mmm…fuck.”

And that was it. Hermione had drifted off to sleep.

Only to find herself in the halls of Hogwarts. It seemed familiar. Of course, they would, they were the same halls she walked on a regular basis. Yet something about them seemed. Off. Like that feeling when stepping into the dark and climbing up a set of stairs unknowing if there actually is another step after the one you are presently on. Where the very air seems to only have a chill around your hands, feet, and back of your neck. She looked about the hall and only saw suits of armour and paintings of witches, wizards, and other persons of importance in nightcaps and the like. Hermione checked to see if she had her robes on her. She didn’t. Nor did she have her wand on her. If ever there was a time where having her wand would be important it felt like now. The last thing she noticed was her shoes were missing. This explained the coldness around her feet. The stone floor of the castle was anything but warm. The hairs on her neck stood up as she heard the creaking of a door in the distance behind her.

It was strange. The only light that could be seen in the halls was the new warm light that spilled from the ajar door like spilled ink across parchment. Even despite the vast and spacious windows there was no light from the moon or stars to be seen. Although she felt like there were plenty of places to head off to Hermione felt inclined to investigate the light in the distance. Gradually Hermione started to feel a warmth sweep over her with every step that led closer to this room. Straining her ears Hermione thought she heard light laughter filling the room. She couldn’t help herself as she got to the edge of the door. There was no need to guess what was going on. If there was anything, she did know more than spells at this point it was when people were fucking. Hermione couldn’t help but be swept away by the ever-satisfying sounds of balls slapping ass cheeks, the creaking of bedsprings, the light hum of the headboard scratching against the back wall, the light gasps of a women clearly enjoying herself, and the most pleasant series of grunts Hermione had ever heard from a man before. From what Hermione had heard from other students, at least from Myrtle’s impersonations, and Hagrid’s own grunts they were generally low and husky in nature. Yet this man’s grunts were passionate. Low yet not too low as if they were being forced. And there was no huskiness to it at all. Rather it was clear and easy on the ear.

Hermione couldn’t help but find herself leaning against the wall letting the light from the room spill on to her curly hair as her fingers raced along the hem of her skirt before pressing against the opening of her pussy through her knickers. She bit her lip as she noticed how wet she already was. It was rather uncommon for her to be this aroused with no sense of foreplay. Hermione couldn’t help but get even more wet as she heard the woman’s nails scratching along the sheets of the bed as she tried to maintain her composure along the bed as the man towering over her was bringing her to new heights of sexual climax. Hermione could feel her eyes get heavy as if she had no control over her own body as she slowly brought herself to a light orgasm as the woman in the room seemed to have reached her pinnacle. Hermione opened her eyes as she leaned forward riding her orgasm as the dripping of liquid scattered about the floor.

“Did she just squirt?” Hermione gasped to herself as the sound pushed her orgasm to just a slightly higher climax.

Hermione thought that the man had ceased once the woman had squirted as an indicator of her orgasm. Yet there was only a pause for ten seconds at best before the satisfying balls slapping sounds continued, now further amplified by the sweet sound of their respectively dripping bodies from her heavy orgasm. Hermione couldn’t think. She could barely hold her balance as her fingers danced over her clit rubbing the slick fabric along it until her juices made a thick coat between her bundle of nerves and her knickers. Her knees felt week as the piston speed of his thrusts started to slow down for a brief period.

“Well professor” the man’s voice filled the room. It was lighter than Hermione had expected but had a sense of power to it that gave her goosebumps, “Had I known this is what you meant for an extended course of study I would have volunteered a long time ago.”

“Hmm” the lady had a rather pleasant-sounding voice herself as she mused over the slow thrusts, “Had I known you would have had this gift I would have started much sooner myself. It is so sad to see all of this wasted on simple school prestige.”

“Tsk tsk” as the man increased his thrusts, “Had it not been for all of this prestige sneaking out here would have been much harder.” Even though Hermione had her back turned to them and her eyes shut she could feel the man smiling at the woman which caused her cheeks to flush, “Besides that excuse only worked so many times anyway before someone started to get suspicious.”

“Mmm y-yes…Fuck yes…b-but that didn’t mean you had to force Rubeus into leaving the school.”

“I had to” there was a more serious tone to his voice now which had he not been fucking this woman so beautifully Hermione would have been concerned, “He was starting to figure things out. About me…about us…”

“Ah…o-ohhh…” the woman started to moan as the man started to pick up his pace again.

Hermione couldn’t help herself anymore. She had to get a glimpse of who was doing such remarkable things to this woman and find a way she could teach it to someone. Even if she did have well taken notes on what this man was doing, she would need a miracle worker to replicate. Peering around the corner, hand still against her pussy, she saw what any second-year student shouldn’t. Not that it mattered really. She had been fucked many times already by dogs, goblins, and centaurs at this point. Yet this made Hermione want to rub herself until she squirted now. The woman on the bed was clearly a professor of which class Hermione had no clue. She was beautiful, but not young to say the least. The woman was probably in her early to mid-fifties. Yet here she was taking a cock in her slippery cunt like she was an eighteen-year-old breeding bitch. Though that was not what caused Hermione to want to bring herself to the hardest orgasm of her life. No. It was the person fucking the professor.

It was a student. A well fit and beautifully glistening with sweat student. From the look of the robes scattered along the floor he was either a prefect or head boy. Certainly, he was a boy she would like to have given head to. Although Hermione couldn’t see any more than his black hair and glistening pale skin it was more than enough to cause arousal within her. Hermione’s eyes were fixated on his ass. Never before had she seen a boy with such a wonderful ass. She watched eagerly as he pulled back giving a teasing view of his heavy balls held in their tight fleshy bag before watching them slap against the professor’s ass. Where most other boys would have had hair down there, he was absolutely hairless. Whatever the charm it was or potion he made to have it that hairless Hermione wanted to know. It made the balls look that much bigger. And when the boy had finally unleashed his seed into the professor’s cunt, Hermione’s jaw almost hit the floor as she watched the boys’ cock slowly slide out of the woman’s pussy. It was the thickest, veiny, hard, yet softest looking cock she had ever seen before. All Hermione knew was that she would have had welcomed that into any of her available holes had he, desired it.

“I have to admit you are probably the most remarkable professor I’ve ever had” the boy said with smooth confidence as he started to pick the pace up again.

“Oooh-oh-oh…mmmm…fuck!” the witch started to yell only to cover her mouth as she tilted her head to the ceiling.

From the looks of it this boy knew exactly what he was doing. And Hermione wanted a shot at it. Yet she only continued to peer through the doorway as she started to rub herself off. It was exciting watching they boy bring such pleasure to the woman who was now curling her toes and wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to revert to slow, powerful, thrusts. He was doing something with his hands though that Hermione couldn’t tell what it was, but from the now muffled moans it must have been amazing. The boy continued to keep his thrusts distanced and powerful letting a large clapping sound emanate from where their hips met. Hermione was going to pull off her knickers to get better contact with her pussy until she saw the boy lean down to the woman. She wasn’t sure what the boy was whispering to her, but it seemed to have done the trick as she continued to moan no longer clasping a hand over her mouth but instead wrapping them around the boys’ neck. Hermione’s eyes widened as she watched them pull apart. The boy still kept his cock inside of her but was now angled to where she could get a good view of his cock. For a normal wizard cock it was absolutely gorgeous as far as cocks went. It had a thickness to it that made her mouth drool. Hermione started to rub herself harder as she watched him tilt his cock upwards before shoving it back into the woman’s cunt, most likely forcing the head of the cock to run along the whole clitoris nerve before slamming against the cervix. Hermione felt herself lurch forward with her own orgasms as she watched the two of them slowly start to reach climax. The boy would pull out almost completely, to Hermione’s pleasure, before shoving it back in. One of his hands were on his balls running his thumb across the plump looking sack, while the other hand was running its thumb along the clit in off tempo circles. Gradually picking up speed as his thrusts started to gradually rise. Hermione’s eyes were starting to fail her as she was achieving her orgasm, but she forced herself to watch it through to the end. Then it happened. The student distanced his thrusts again while fucking the woman powerfully. His thumb on her clit ran in fast smooth circles around it before getting closer and closer. Then it happened for real. The woman started to squirt again, the flood of fluid escaping her like she had no choice as the youth let out a rather pleasingly noted moan as he thrust his cock so deep into her, Hermione could have sworn she was going to get pregnant by him. Hermione couldn’t help but lurch forward on her knees practically falling into the room as she watched the balls drain into the witch’s pussy.

“Haaaaa! FUCK!”

It was a good thing they had climaxed when they did, or this would have ruined everything. Hermione could feel her cheeks go flush as she realised what she had done. She tried to gain her composure, but all she could do in the moment was keep herself bent forward as she continued to ride her orgasm out. For a moment she thought she was going to pass out as climax after climax coursed through her body. Her head started to get light. Her limbs starting to lose their control, shaking along the cold stone floor as her hand seemed to have been locked against her clit, her twitches forcing herself into more and more stimulus than she had predicted she was going to feel. All she could do was shudder and moan while trying to fight for composure. She felt incredibly embarrassed and yet more aroused than she ever had before. Hermione tried to bite her lip but failed to do so as she looked up at the young man who now stood before her. It was if time itself had ceased. Like they were the only two in the room. She looked up. And saw dark black hair followed by equally charming and mysteriously dark eyes. There was a smug sort of smirk on his face as he looked down at her. Hermione still fought for composure but having wanted to see her new crush to the fullest. From his beautifully crafted face, to his abs, and finally his cock. It was too much for her. There it was. Inches away. She could literally fall forward by an inch and have that delicious head massaging the inside of her mouth. A glob of his seed still sat on the top of it. Thick. White. And probably heavenly in terms of taste. Hermione struggled to keep her mouth open as she forced herself forward.

Only to land on the hard-wooden floor with a thud.

“Hard fall that.”

“I felt that one if I’m to be honest.”

The hair on Hermione’s neck stood up as she heard the voices. To an untrained ear it would have seemed like it was being said from the same person. However, Hermione knew better. The feeling that coursed through her body was wonderful and new. There was no way in denying she always had a special attraction to them. She could already see their flaming red hair standing out from their tall and pale figures. She knew them so well she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and happy to hear the sound of their voices. Gradually and slowly Hermione made her way on to her knees.

“Aw way to ruin all the fun and to think I could have stoon there watching you on the floor for hours.”

“What do you mean by that, George” Hermione couldn’t tell what the fuss was all about, “You find it fun to watch me fall out of bed?”

“No, not at all” Fred interrupted, “He was just taking in the gorgeous view of your ass and pussy.”

“You fell face down and ass up!” they both chimed.

Hermione was now flushed in the face as her head was still a little foggy given the events of her dream, “But I had knickers on” her mouth fell agape as she saw Fred holding a pair of light dark blue striped knickers with black lace.

“Oh, you mean these?” George pointed to the cute knickers in his brother’s hand.

“I slipped them off of you while you were fondling yourself during your sleep” Fred’s gaze held hers as he brought them to his nose and breathed in her scent, “You seemed to want to fondle yourself so eagerly I decided to remove a barrier.”

“You gave us quite the good show though.” George beamed as he made his way to Hermione holding her chin in his hand now.

“Y-you saw everything?” Hermione’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Well yeah, of course” Fred shrugged before sitting on the side opposite of his brother on her bed, “Kind of hard not to see everything when you walk in to see you pulling up your nightgown, running your palm around your pussy, the fingers occasionally racing along the lace. It’s why I took them off, the knickers were in the way.” Fred gave her a charming and mischievous smile, “And your scent smelled so nice I figured why not hold on to them for a while.”

“B-but-” Hermione tried to protest or say something to wrap her head around all of this new information, but all she could do was stammer.

“However, the view was not enough” as George moved in brushing her hair aside as he whispered the words into her ear.

Hermione couldn’t help but feel a rush of sensations tingling at her pussy and swelling up along her stomach. Her eyes were closed as she had them taking turns whispering what might as well be sweet nothings at this point. It wasn’t what they were saying that was causing this rush of arousal. Nor was it how it was being said. It was simply the fact that they were here. In the room. On her bed. With nobody else around. She was just glad that they weren’t here to tease her about the filled condoms she hid in a trunk under her bed. Had they done so it would have killed her with embarrassment. Then she felt something on her leg which caused her eyes to force themselves open. She looked at her thigh. It was just one of the twin’s hands, but that was not what caught her off guard. No. What really caught her off guard was the pair of equally bare thighs next to hers.

“You’re both naked?” she could feel her heart racing inside of her chest as if it were to burst out, fighting the slight build up of juices wetting her walls.

“Of course,” said George as his hand raced up underneath her nightgown and pressed against the lips of her pussy.

“Didn’t you hear our intentions” Fred teased as he pulled the nightgown from off her body letting the chilly early morning air pebble her nipples, “Or were you too caught up with Snape’s arousal serum coursing through your veins?”

“Y-you knew about that?” Hermione was trying to control her breath as the twins felt her up, their warm hands guiding themselves over her tender nerves.

“Why wouldn’t we know about that?” George was always rather straight forward or at least more straight forward than Fred, this made it easy for the two to be distinguished.

“Anytime Snape moves around all roguishly like that we follow him and see what he’s up to” Fred’s hands warmed her chest as his breath warmed her neck as he spoke, he always was one for the more subtle approach occasionally letting his fingers circle her nipples as the cool air slipped between them, “it was odd to find him mixing such a thing, so we snooped around until we found out what it was all about.”

“Then Hagrid let it slip and here we are” they both chimed in each of her ears in unison.

“Mmm p-p-please!” Hermione moaned as she looked at the twins. All she could do was moan.

“I think she wants to get fucked don’t you Fred?”

“Maybe” Hermione could feel Fred grin before moving her hair aside, “Do you want to get fucked my dirty little bookworm? Or do you like breeding bitch?” the obvious hitch of her breath told him all he needed to know but he still pressed on, “Do you want me to just watch as George has his way with you? Or should it be the other way around?” at this point he was practically mocking her now as the apparent need to be creamed was more obvious than ever.

Hermione went to bring her own fingers to her pussy now to rub herself into a wet state, but George wouldn’t let her. She looked into his eyes and he grinned as he shook a finger at her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled it to his lips and gave it a kiss. Fred started to pull away from her letting her back rest upon the bed. Fred gently pulled her legs apart as he kissed up and down her thighs laying a fat wet kiss along the folds of her pussy. Only to move aside and lean over to kiss her as George took over kissing along her thighs and licking her pussy. Hermione couldn’t help but flush as she found herself interlocked with Fred and George. Although she preferred Fred in almost every aspect, it was incredible having George being forceful while Fred teased. Fred would drag his teeth along her lip after kissing and George’s tongue would race along the slit of her pussy and circle her clit like the hands of a broken clock turning hours into seconds.

Then it was finally time. George slipped his fat cock inside. Hermione meant to moan in delight, but it was drowned out and muffled by her snogging of Fred. To her dismay Fred then pulled away and started jerking his cock as he watched his precious girl being fucked by his beloved brother. Although it was never said it was obvious Fred found her precious because even as they never really spoke on the subject it was apparent in the way he kissed her. It was always pleasurable. Never painful. Yet George seemed to have missed all of that and was ramming his thick cock into her like she was just a plaything. Granted it was still incredible but lacked a certain amount of tack and skill that should be exhibited by a more sentient entity.

“You’re doing it all wrong brother.” It was weird hearing him call George brother, “Here let me show you.”

It was incredible. The way how Fred was just as fast like a piston, but also incredibly gentle in approach. Hermione could help but gasp as he slipped his cock inside of her. Her walls started to clench along his cock as her juices started to coat his wonderful cock. The way he moved her hair out away from her face to look into her eyes was simple enchanting. While it was also pleasurable being treated roughly it seemed there was an obvious difference in skill and preference when it came to fucking. Yet that didn't stop the twins for a moment.

"Go on give her a kiss I got this for now" he gestured to George who make his way up to the bed.

Hermione could feel herself tighten as she locked lips with George. Although Fred was better in using his cock George seemed to be the better kisser. He would introduce a moderate amount of tongue as if he were asking for consent before supplying her with more. Hermione's legs wrapped around Fred at this point giving the twins the sign that she was having a wonderful time. George started to then place his hands on her with as much skill as his lips had done. His fingers raced along her sides pulling her lips apart and running his index finger along her clit as Fred and Hermione locked eyes once again. It was more sensual than she had fantasised when she would sneak out with Myrtle and masturbate in the stalls. She made a note to have her watching next time since Myrtle was always one to remember such details and regale her with them when she needed to cum quickly. Of course she had to think of cuming. The wonderful and dreaded thought entered her mind before it started to race into blankness. The hands from George were now starting to lose their touch as she started to tingle with pleasure and excitement being carried off by one of the many smaller orgasms. Each orgasm built up as the free hands were now just tingling sensations while Fred continued to pound her into the bedside while giving her gentle expressions. Her toes were curling at this point and her eyes fought to stay open. That smug smile was the last thing she saw as she climaxed.

"OOOOoooooooh! O-o-o-o-o-oh! Fu----- hmmmmmm fuck!"

The piston motions of Fred's cock didn't stop for a beat. It just continued to slam inside of her guiding her orgasm higher and higher than before. Passing the peak as his tip rammed against her cervix. Hermione could barely breath until she thought she felt Fred's cock start to throb. She wasn't sure how she was going to come down from this. Then Fred withdrew his cock from her. She tried to fight it off the best she could wrapping her legs around him, but it proved to be useless. Fred took his soaked cock, parting her legs and pulling up her hips, exposing her ass, and using her juices as lube started to coat the puckered pink ring with his cock. George let out a light chuckle as he helped pull Hermione up off the bed allowing Fred to get under her. The tip of his cock teased at her asshole until it finally sank in. Hermione had only been fucked in the ass one time prior and that was with Cedric. However, the sensation felt even better knowing it was Fred. His cock was so thick and coated in her juices it slipped in a lot easier than she had expected. The feeling was different but still pleasurable as her ass was being filled. Warming his cock.

"Now George" Fred seemed to be more in charge of the situation than he let on at first as he commanded his brother to take her, "Quick or we will lose our momentum, she is now at a pleasant level of arousal to where we can increase her endurance."

Hermione wasn't sure whether she was supposed to be aroused or frightened by the intimate knowledge Fred had about her arousal, but either way it was being drowned out in pleasure now. She really hoped there was going to be some physical difference when it came to the twins, like Fred or George had a larger cock or bigger balls than the other. Yet they were almost completely identical in everyway. The only main difference between them was their approach. Yet. The deductive processes of Hermione's mind started to fade away as she watched the pleasingly large tip push aside her lips and glide in to her incredibly wet pussy. It was more sensual than prior, probably thanks to Fred.

"AAaahhhhhh!" Hermione moaned as she felt the cock in her pussy stretch her walls causing a new form of tightness wrap along the cock in her ass.

"Fuck why didn't we start with this?" George cursed and Hermione seemed to have moaned in agreement.

"Because until you are properly aroused you are sloppy and a pain" Fred said coolly while not breaking the mood, "besides Hermione needed to be warmed up before losing her mind to the both of us." and with that Fred started to thrust inside of her ass while George started to lay claim on her pussy.

Although the twins had their differences and skills that made themselves unique there was nothing in the world that compared to their teamwork. Hermione could feel herself giving in to the motions occupying the once empty pussy and ass. George looked at her hungrily as if he wanted to cum ever since they found her masturbating in bed. While Fred was whispering a complicated blend of sweet nothings and pleasurably dirty desires into her ears. They were so terrifyingly pleasing it caused her ears to burn and cheeks to go flush with embarrassment.

"Now make sure you don't let Hagrid on to this" Fred was whispering in her ear, "You'd hate for the fun to end wouldn't you?"

"MMmmmhmmmmm"

"Good because we have plans for you" he let his hot breath settle on her neck before continuing, "For instance sneaking into Snape's lab" as he brought a hand around to tease with her clit while the two pummelled her insides, "maybe hide your cum in some of his potions. You know he tests those once every week. Just to make sure they are all fresh and potent. Just think of what his reaction would be having tasted your cum inside one....or more of his potions."

it was incredibly hard to fight that feeling. The very thought of Snape having his way with her from her first encounter when this whole breading thing began. It was like he wanted to take her right there. No. Even worse, or was it better her mind was turning into muddled pleasure and a few words. All she knew is that Snape wanted her. Wanted her desperately. Although he seemed to have resented her in her first year, upon reflection it wasn't resentment. It was arousal. Ever since her first class in potions Snape wanted to fuck her. It wasn't all that apparent then, but now as Fred spoke to her. It made all the sense in the world.

"Should George and I sneak some polyjuice potion in with us next time" he teased, "Have two Snape's fucking you like this -mmmmmm I'll take that as a yes."

"Can we move to the fun part now?" George was cursing through his teeth at this point, "Any more of this and I'm going to burst before all the good stuff!"

Was this still just the beginning Hermione's mind raced.

"Alright" Fred sighed lightly as he pulled slowly out of Hermione's ass soon followed by George, "You have no endurance."

"I know I'm still trying to-"

"Gah- no" Hermione interrupted them, "Give me your cocks! Please! P-Please I need them..."

The brothers looked at each other in delight.

"Well who are we to say no" they chimed and grinned as they advanced towards her once again.

Hermione eagerly and greedily latched on to Fred as he brought the tip of his cock to her pussy. Hermione was so forceful to where she caused his cock to slam al the way back to her cervix. Both her and Fred let out a dragged out moan as they gave in to the primal nature of their combined genders. Hermione was feeling incredibly warm now where the morning chill should have caused discomfort. Her thoughts were on her being fucked by two Snape's until they were interrupted with something lightly hitting her in the face. Hermione licked her lips to realise her cum on them. It was George's cock slapping against her face. Although initially alarming it now looked more pleasing than ever as it hung before her face.

"Now be a good girl and open that pretty mouth" he almost groaned at the end as he watched Hermione open her mouth eager and willingly, "Can we keep her Fred?" he said half jokingly half serious and aroused as he slid his cock inside of her mouth.

"Lets see how she lasts and if she can take it" he groaned as Hermione pulled him back in letting his lubed tip get teased by her cervix, "fuck I can see why they chose her to be a breeding bitch!"

"Well that's all good hearing it from you but wh-" George's complain was cut off short.

Hermione didn't know what it was that was consuming her, but whatever it was it seemed all three parties were in agreement. It needed to stay this way. She didn't know how she did what she did either and yet hit happened. Her tongue rolled along the tip of George's cock lathering it and letting her taste her own juices which were somewhat fruity. Only to then take more of his cock in. Inch by inch she greedily gulped more of his cock into her mouth, then to her throat, all the way down the shaft until his balls rested against her nose and covered her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around George's waist, holding his cock deep inside her throat. Though it should have caused a gag reflex there was something about the position that seemed to have made it easier. Hermione could still feel the air leaving her lungs, however, and this added to her sense of pleasure as she had an inch of George's cock going in and out of her mouth and throat as Fred continued to have his way with her pussy. She though she had control of it all. Then she started to gag. The sound that came from the twins, however, made her wish she could continue doing so. Until George pulled her away letting the tip of his cock sit at the edge of her lips.

"Fuck" George groaned, "This breeding bitch is a legend."

"Indeed" Fred mused pleasingly, "Alright lets wrap things up for today" he smiled as Hermione tightened her grip with her pussy and legs when he said this, "Now, now we all still have classes" as he ran a finger along her clit, "and besides don't you want to get fucked between classes like a whore?"

"I guess it's my time to take that as a yes" moaned George as Hermione started to greedily gulp down his cock again mindlessly.

"Very well lets get her off the bed."

Hermione was overwhelmed by the sensations that flooded her system. The slickness of her pussy and juices and pre intermingled one with another. The hot rod that she gulped and forced down her throat. The chilly morning and the warm bodies. It was all so much and yet all too little at the same time. She wanted more. She wanted cum. She wanted to get fucked over and over again. She wanted to be bred by these twins. She wanted to have them fight over which one was going to get her pregnant with her first child. Her mind swirled as she was swept away with the idea of it. The twins tricking her one at a time telling her he is the other one while taking her in the hallways, empty classrooms, under the dining hall table, or better yet on top of the dining hall table. Hermione felt a twinge of excitement when it came to being fucked like a whore on the dining hall tables. She could feel herself reach orgasm as she though of being taken at either breakfast or supper as all the boys from her house circled around and watched greedily. Inviting them all to cum inside of her one at a time. Letting them all know the big secret. That she was the breeding bitch of Hogwarts. Another strong orgasm hit her as she thought of them all fighting to impregnate her. One cock after another. Two cocks at the same time. Being stretched out to taking three cocks all at once as they fought to cum first and have their seed lay claim to her eggs. Only to have them all get disappointed as she had already been impregnated by some beast and she was carrying it the whole time. Only to tease and encourage them to do it all over again, just to have them realise the same end result. That she had been fucked by some beast. That it was incubating inside of her still. While being kept warm by all the cum from the houses' cocks. The sensation of that fantasy felt so good she made note of it to mention to Hagrid. Though Hagrid was not one for breaking the rules per say. Yet if she asked nicely enough...

Hermione's thoughts were stripped from her as she found herself gagging along George's cock again and again. All the while being pounded in the pussy by Fred. They both seemed to be chuckling and moaning between thrusts as they spurned each other on with fantasies they had of how they were going to take Hermione next. Hermione unintentionally tightened harder along Fred's cock and purposefully gulped down on George as they mentioned the following places to claim her various holes. They mentioned bathrooms which she insisted on gulping and tightening to let them know she approved as she remembered Myrtle and her excellent memory. Followed by places like Snape's chambers, Dumbledore's office, the dining hall (where she tightened and gulped again eagerly), the quidditch pitch, the back of Hagrid's hut which resulted in the recognisable tightening, the forbidden forest (once again familiar tightening), and places she had yet to learn about. There were just too many places to be taken and not enough cock inside of her to make it seem memorable. Yet here and now. It was enough. The hairs along her neck stood up and a warmth flooded her as she recalled Fred was inside of her pussy. There was a chance she could get pregnant. All while swaying back and forth from one cock to the next.

"Ready Fred?" as George tried his best to keep his footing.

"Mmmm ready George" he moaned in response.

Hermione meant to moan in protest as she knew things were going to end for this morning. She still felt like there was too much to be done still. So much cum she needed. Then it hit her. Neither of them had cum this entire time. Had she been with her pups she would of been milking them for the fourth or fifth time. Yet nothing seemed to happen with these two's cocks. Then just continued to glide pleasingly inside of her. In and out. In and out. Hermione let out a small muffled moan as she rode another orgasm starting her road back to a climax as she felt George start to throb inside of her. Then Fred started throbbing. The taste of George's pre was terribly satisfying when the tip reached her tongue. It was like salted caramel. This taste fuelled her arousal as she started to match her pulling and gulping with their thrusts trying to encourage them to spill inside of her.

It was like rising heat filling her body starting from their cocks and meeting at her stomach. She was in a tight position and given no room to move now. Save up and down. And so she did as she was being fucked to climax. George teasingly slapped her nipples on her flat chest and Fred continued to roll his thumb over her lit. The sting from the slapping was replaced with warmth as George drooled on to her nipples. It was pleasingly warm but growing alarmingly cold in the air until his thumbs covered her nipples and trailed along the dark circles. The cocks throbbed again as nothing but moans escaped them. Hermione felt so tight and yet so disconnected with the rest of the world she felt like she was going to fall forever. Then it happened. Her body gave away as she achieved orgasm. So strong was her orgasm she thought she was peeing herself as she did so. Her pussy became warm and saturated with fluid as the cocks started to throb inside of her cunt and throat. Her eyes bulged as she gagged the deliciously hot and thick cum greedily down her throat letting it coarse and ripple down into her stomach. Meanwhile Fred seemed to cum like if it were a balloon being inflated inside of her pussy before satisfyingly popping inside before racing out with the force of a large wave crashing down on the shore. The throbbing sensations along with the humming sounds that resonated in her ears as the cum twisted and raced through her intestines and filled her pussy and womb caused her to lose herself in the sensation. However, none of this stopped the cum from rushing out of their cocks. The twin's cocks continued to bulge and cum in waves as heavy and hot spurts were replaced with larger, heavier, and hotter bursts of cum. Hermione's nipples pebbled as she heard Fred's cum spilling out of her pussy from what seemed to be buckets worth at a time. All the while her eyes bulged in shock as George was still shooting cum letting her gulp it down faster and faster to try and get some fresh air. The cum continued to run down her throat, briefly sit inside her belly, course through her intestines and pleasingly well up inside of her ass. Hermione had never found such pleasure from tightening her ass in her life. Yet she had to. She had to keep all the delicious cum inside of her at all costs. She didn't want either of the twin's cum to go to waste and spill out of her. Yet they kept cuming. More and more until her orgasm seemed to be drowned in their cum even. She was so full Hermione was no convinced she had pissed herself a little trying to make room for their cum. The walls of her pussy and ass were so stretched out they had no choice but to let the cum surge out. Hermione gasped for air as George pulled out finally as Fred pulled out and they placed her on the bed.

"Such a good breeding bitch" they agreed as they caught their breath.

"Should we watch her ooze our cum out or let it just sit inside of her" George beamed smugly.

"Look at her" Fred mused, "Beautiful and warm, lets not disturb her....this time." as he brushed her pussy with his hand causing her legs to reflexively tighten together pushing a generous handful of his seed out, "Whoops."

"At least this gives her something to write about in her diary" George pointed out.

"True" Fred mused once again, "though I think next time we should have a camera, you know capture it all."

Hermione was strewn across the bed and had her legs apart again to let the cum rest inside her whorish pussy. Her system still flooded by the greedy pleasure the twins had supplied her with. She knew she wanted this to happen again some time. And from the sounds of it so did the twins. By the time she opened her eyes Hermione saw Fred smiling at her gently, giving her a wink, and turning away as him and George made their way out of her room.

"Don't forget to write!" they both chimed as they left the room.

"Write?" she still fought to gather her thoughts, "and in what diary?"

Too exhausted to move her body Hermione tilted her neck. Only to stare at a black diary. One that she didn't recall being on the bed before she went to sleep that night.


	8. A fitting punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you readers are absolutely wonderful. From your comments I had to make sure that this chapter did not go to waste. May this scratch that itch until the next chapter ;)

It had been several weeks since Hermione heard about the attack on Mrs. Norris and received the diary. According to the information provided to her it once belonged to a young student by the name of Tom Riddle. There was difficulty in discovering what was written in that diary for there was nothing written in the pages. However, Hermione had a hunch she knew the student. He was there in her dreams that wonderful night before Fred and George claimed her for her own the following morning. By now Hermione had not only cleaned the excess cum from the twins, but also finished off those that filled the condoms under her bed. Yet things still weren't making any sense with what was going on with the students or the structure behind her breeding. It had been a rather peaceful time in terms of her breeding, yet that didn't settle the restlessness in her womb. It was only then while in potions Hermione had taken out the diary for extra note taking. It only took a single drop, yet it provided Hermione with more than enough information.

" _Hello, who writes in my diary?_ " the words were traced upon the page with the ink provided along the parchment.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt the trembling sensation along her loins. Although she was in potions class and Snape had his eyes on her, it was near impossible to avoid blushing. Her eyes looked up at Professor Snape and there was little to nothing stop her from feeling more aroused as Snape held her gaze. Although Snape was known for being a cruel and calculating Professor, Hermione couldn't help to look past all of that for the beauty that housed all of that complex and personality. Yet those eyes. The perfect jawline. Even his stature was charming as his robes were set aside letting his dark suit show. Hermione couldn't help but feel aroused as she noticed this change. All the other students were concerned for their well-being as he disrobed. Hermione could barely focus to the words that he were coming out of his mouth. Only more and more ink spilled as she watched her charming yet sexually disturbing potions master.

Hermione couldn't help but let the ink fall freely on to the sheets of parchment as her mind wandered on thoughts of her with her potions master. She couldn't help but get aroused by the thought of calling him Master. It was more arousing than calling in Professor. At least in some circumstances... Hermione couldn't help but carefully drag her fingers down and towards the hem of her skirt. Pulling it casually aside as she slipped under her panties. Her mind raced as she thought of what it would be like to be claimed by her Master. Wearing a pillowcase like a house-elf for his sexual uses. Being taken over and over again along his desk as he sent papers and potions aside. Gulping some down to increase his endurance and strength beyond that of a normal man's capacities. Being taken into bed with him as he warmed his cock in her ass as they shared a bed. Waking up occasionally to him cuming inside of her, filling up her anal cavity and keeping it plugged up with his cock. Hermione had never gotten a proper view of it and if she had there was no way she could have remembered it. Had it not been for her intensive studies there would have been no way she could have kept up with her basic courses let alone whose cock looked or felt like what. It was always one of those unfortunate consequences of her being a breeding bitch.

_"Hello, who is writing in my diary?....Hello?....Are you even reading any of this?....Is this some sort of joke_?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she came to the realisation that words were being formed as ink had fallen on to the pages. The handwriting seemed to be natural. Almost like the student she had in her dreams. The young man with the amazing cock. Hermione felt like she was trapped between two handsome men. Men that wanted her. Men she wanted to be taken by. Bred by. Her slick fingers rolled along past her lips parting them slightly. It was a struggle to bring pleasure as she tried to pay attention to Snape while thinking a response to her new pen-pal.

_"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I take it you are Tom Riddle."_

_"I have to admit it is rather rude to assume one's identity. However, I must applaud your intellect my dear Miss Granger."_ The words as they arose to the surface of the page caused her to slicken more building up the sensual desires within her, " _I have such wonderful plans for you my dear."_

At this point the potion master's words rang hallow in her head as she read and let her fingers glide along her pussy becoming saturated in the juices that slid out from her. The desire to be used like she had from the twins was building inside of her. Shooting along her body like tingling waves of electricity. She had confirmed the entity within the book as Tom Riddle. The young man in her dreams. And yet this youth had plans for her? Hermione's mind raced as to what the possibilities were. Yet if it were along the lines of what she was thinking, or rather yet what she was hoping, she couldn't help but look forward to what awaited her in the dark recesses of the future.

_"Depends on what your intentions are Mr. Riddle."_

_"Please, call me Tom."_ There was an incredible and tantalizing essence in his writing that seemed to have given her chills as his words shone across the page, _"As for my intentions...lets just say they are mutually beneficial. By no means am I a parasite, I can only assure you there are things more magical and wonderous that I can show unto you by doing so. I hope you know that."_

_"I-I know..."_ she wasn't even sure what she was writing at this point in time, but it felt right like she wanted to be with this youth, " _I want this too, but..."_

" _Yes, Miss Granger?"_

_"I-I want to see your face. I want to see you again. Feel you even like I had in that dream."_

_"Foolish girl."_ the words had broken her concentration on yet gave her a newfound sense of arousal, _"yet if you wish I shall grant this one thing."_

Hermione was entranced as the ink that once was used to flood the page was now used to create a series of curves. Broad and thin strokes raced along the page. Hermione was caught of guard by the possible hope of what her potential breeding companion would look like. Her fingers raced along her pussy with abandon as her juices started to flood her knickers. Her fingers clenched along the quill quivering visibly. Hermione could feel it now. The welcome hot and vibrant feelings that she hadn't felt is such a long time. Sure, she had masturbated before and brought herself to orgasm, but it felt even better as there was a driving influence to spurn her on to her climax. Instead she had been taken to smaller and more intimate orgasms as the identity of her new lover became apparent. Her head tilted forward as she reached one final smaller orgasm before devouring the sight.

Those cool and welcoming eyes. Hungry eyes. Eyes that wanted to undress her, gaze into her as he ravaged her system. Plunging his cock into her like he had that woman in her dream. The one who moaned, screamed, and begged for Tom to impregnate her even though they both know that it was impossible to do so for her age. Hermione's walls trembled at the very thought of being taken by this student. Or supposed student. She was unsure as to how there was any way for her to be physically intimate with him. Although Hermione was not bothered by the age of the man taking her she was still curious. Curious as to what a couple of years would do to his cock, how much cum would ebb from it, and if there were any skills that he would know if his age were advanced like Snape. Although Snape was older his body was rather young looking and desirable to her own flesh.

" _How can I free you from here?"_ Hermione wrote eagerly as she was now riding another orgasm gently tracing her clit over and over again.

" _I-I am unsure. Yet there is a way that I am sure of. It will have to be your goal to figure these things out. Until then...."_

"Miss Granger." a voice was low and cool.

Hermione's breath hitched inside of her as she realised Snape was looking back at her. To her relief there were no other students in the classroom anymore. There was only her and Snape left. The breath in her lungs was hot. Their gaze fell upon each other and she shut the diary quickly, completely forgetting she still had her fingers rolling along her clit whilst trying to finish yet another orgasm. She was pushed over the edge as she realised that he did have an erection for her. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like inside of her.

"Y-yes" Hermione stuttered both out of fear and as she rode her orgasm.

"You said something didn't you?" his voice was still cool and collected to the point where it should have caused her to shiver from it.

"D-did I?" Her mind raced as she thought of what was going on, yet there was no explanation she seemed to come to mind.

"You said the names Fred and George" Snape said nonchalantly, "You talked about how you needed them...Well more like moaned it if I am to be perfectly frank with you."

Now fear had gripped her, held her in place, yet it still caused a form of sexual pleasure as her fingers trembled inside of her panties, "How did you know about my encounter with them?"

"I didn't" and with that a wicked smile curled his lips, "I had only expected that the two were meddling with some of my work so I paid close attention and even more attention as I was alone, when I thought it was something of a sexual sort I had only guessed it was you and decided to test that theory out. However, I am glad to see that you admit your folly." and with that Snape had risen from his chair he so casually sat in since class had finished.

"I-I didn't know-"

"Oh, but you did" he smiled, "You did know that if you were to fuck students that I would punish you. Now that you've admitted it there is no other option than to punish you. Now come along."

Snape guided her, pulling out her now soaked hand bringing it to his lips to lick her juices off before taking her deeper in to the chamber that was hidden within his classroom. He was gentle in his movements when her soaked fingers were in his mouth. The forcefulness of his tongue and the quick movements of it were simply intoxicating. To her surprise this was not the type of room that Hermione was thinking Snape would have brought her to. It was vastly larger than she had expected. There were all sorts of things littered inside this room, yet a bed was not one of them. Nor were there cabinets containing potions of any sort whatsoever. Instead there were a couple of chairs, pillars, tables, and various other adornments across the room. The only thing that stood out from the room was a rather busty red haired first year. It was Ginny, tied to a chair, gagged, and with something tied to her pussy. It was both shocking and terribly arousing.

"Ah yes don't mind her, she is just serving detention for a silly thing she did with a chicken" Snape cast her aside nonchalantly, "You're punishment is here."

It was a table. Plain wood nothing particularly special about it in any way shape or form. Before Hermione could tell what was going on it was too late. She found herself naked and tied up. The wood of the table was smooth and cold. Over time though the wood would have absorbed some of her body heat and that was a comforting thought. Though comforting thoughts had nothing to do with her current predicament. She was bound on laid out on a table. Staring across at little Ginny who was twitching out of control and had it not been for the gag in her mouth would have wailed like a banshee in ecstasy as a heavy humming noise resonated from between the little gingers' legs.

"Don't you worry Miss Granger" Snape smiled at his handy work as he put himself betwixt her and Ginny, "I have something much more suited to your standards."

And only for a moment he was there before disappearing into the background. Ginny still twitched and mewled about her gag as she was railed with one orgasm after another. All of this for being caught in a room with a chicken? It seemed far too cruel of a punishment for such a simple and hardly punishable of circumstances. Though Hermione wasn't sure if the punishment for her had begun already or if things were still left to the imagination of the potions master. Hermione was in a fit of agony as she was forced to watch Ginny achieve orgasm after orgasm. She could feel her clit begging for some form of contact, some inkling of sensation to satisfy the need. However, given the way she was tied and the surface she was on it was near impossible for her to find a form or contact that would satiate the need. That fear of being unable to achieve was dashed against the rocks as something heavy was placed behind her. Her legs were tied apart as strong fingers parted her lips allowing something smooth, cold, and round to be placed at the entrance of her pussy. Hermione bit her lip hoping it was what she wanted. Snape's cock. His nice old fat cock inside of her. Ramming inside of her as a way of teaching her a lesson for shagging the Weasley twins. It seemed more like a reward than a punishment really. Getting fucked by Snape for fucking students only a couple of years older than herself.

"Hmmm do what you must Master-" Hermione moaned as she felt the tip make its way inside of her pussy, she flushed as she mouthed out 'master' a second time embarrassed she had let her fantasy loose.

"Oh, I will Miss Granger" the voice seeming more mocking than usual, "But this is not my cock." Snape moved towards his chair in the far corner letting his hand run though his hair as he let out a sigh, "You see, most students find me cruel. Which is true, but they don't fully understand why." as another smile curled along his lips.

"Have you ever wondered why I was called cruel?" he broke the silence, "Ever notice how it was usually the girls and then the boys that found me cruel in that direct manner?" He leaned forward eagerly now placing his elbows on his knees, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on his thumbs, "It's because I broke the girls."

The whirring of gears caused a faint sound as the tip of what must have been an artificial cock started to ram inside of Hermione's pussy. It pressed in slowly gently rubbing against the cervix before pulling back gently. The silicone head carefully dragging along the walls of her pussy pulling away any of the juices that once coated it. Hermione fought to close her eyes to the oddly pleasurable sensations and yet if she kept her eyes open it would only give her the view of Ginny or the smug professor. However, if she closed her eyes now it would have meant that Snape would have won. He would have broken her, just like he had with several girls prior.

"You see as a punishment for their behaviour I would bring them here. Once here I would strap them up and provide them pleasure. Or better yet I would provide myself with pleasure. You see I am not like every other man you will meet here at Hogwarts, nor am I like any of the students or the Headmaster for that matter. I like watching."

The machine worked up a little more, moving a little faster than it did originally pressing against the opening of her womb just a little harder while her juices were being extracted a little quicker.

"You see watching you shake, shiver, convulse, clench, piss yourself, hearing you beg, scream, plead, moan, and groan." he let that last word sit in the air in what felt like absolute silence, "It takes me to heights that very few sexual encounters ever do. However, there will be a time and place I can assure you where your little pussy will take me much further than her."

The machine she was strapped to was getting faster and faster now with every passing sentence, every smirk, every change of his position. It was intoxicating and torturous all at the same time. Hermione still fought to keep her eyes open though. For fear of submitting to him too easily would ruin future endeavours with him surely. For fear that if she gave in now, all these sensations would cease. She didn't want to admit it, but this brought her to a new sexual high than she had previously experienced before. She wanted to show Snape that she could handle whatever it was that he could throw at her. At least until he started to unzip his trousers. Hermione wished she had gotten a good look of his cock, but by the time there was any hope of seeing it Snape had waved is want and Ginny had now engulfed his cock in her selfish pussy. Snape smiled as he knew he was getting under Hermione's skin as she was constantly getting fucked by something unreal while Ginny was getting his meaty member all to herself. Yet the machine continued to fuck her.

"Are you going to behave now Ginny?" he stated clearly as he brought Ginny back down on to his cock.

"Y-yes mmmmm....." Ginny tried her best to respond.

"Yes who?" Snape continued to tease as he thrust his cock inside of her again and again.

"Yes Professor Snape!" she started to orgasm along the cock inside of her that refused to let her fall off and return to her dorm.

"Good girl" Snape breathed greedily as he started to pummel the first years' pussy into submission, "Now let's put a show on for our little whore shall we?"

Snape had covered Ginny's mouth now as his body went into overdrive. The thrusting of his cock was matching that of the speed that was pummelling Hermione's pussy into submission even though she was fighting it off with all her might. Snape had made sure to sit up slightly to look Hermione in the eyes as he continued to take the little redhead. Making sure that Hermione's eyes were fixated on his cock pounding inside of her letting Hermione watch his balls slap against another girls' cunt. Hermione had only wished that it was her doing all of that to Snape's cock. For he truly was getting off on watching Hermione getting fucked by a machine while shagging a rather cute first year.

"Don't you wish this was you Hermione?" he asked mockingly, "You know I cum once every two days to provide the optimal amount of sperm for impregnation." he let the words sink in as Hermione's mind was racing, "Just think of all the times it could have been me breeding you, not those dirty Weasley boys. To think you could have been one of the many students that carried one of my children."

Hermione's face was flushed now. Whether with rage or lust the feeling felt the same and only spurned her on to not yield into submission from this feeble attempt. Despite the wonderful sensations that were coursing through her she had to win. She had to endure.

"There never was a chance for you to get bred by them, I made sure of that. A simple potion label mix-up assured of it. After all if you want to find a quick and easy way to obtain what you want the first bet would be to rob my potion supply. They greedily took what they thought would have made them impregnate you easier only to shoot worthless, albeit excessive, seed into you. I only had to check the room when you were in class to confirm and once I had done so I only needed to wait until the right time. And now Miss Granger is the right time."

And with that statement Snape had carried Ginny, anchored on his cock, towards Hermione. The aching sensation in her pussy now becoming unbearable as she watched the fat cock shove in and pull out of the redhead. She had wished it had been her with every thrust. Hermione's face was so close to them she could almost lick his balls before he achieved orgasm. Yet there he was just hairs away. Snape chuckled as Ginny mewled and Hermione moaned in rage.

"Seems like this one will have to do. Consider this your punishment." and with that he came inside Ginny making her watch.

Snape continued to take Ginny again and again after this manner for the course of several hours. The pleasure that now swept over Hermione's rage was taking over. And with a final sputtering of cum from Snape's cock into Ginny's pussy Hermione closed her eyes sore of the fuck machine twisting her insides as she achieved orgasm after orgasm. Finally admitting defeat while shaking violently at her own unsatisfying orgasm in comparison to that which Snape revelled in. In the end Snape had won. A cruel punishment indeed.


	9. You and Me and The Devil Make Three

It was terrible to admit. Horrible even. Snape was roughly three times her age from the looks of it. However, that didn't stop her. From watching. As Snape drove his fat cock into Ginny making her mewl and moan like a bitch. Hermione sighed as she dragged her fingers along her clit in defeat. She wanted it to be her. To be taken by a fat cock like that. Sure, the beasts were doing amazing things to her body, but there was that sense of being able to relate with humans that added a deeper and more pleasurable dynamic to it all. Plus, she was terribly interested in what his cum would taste like inside of her mouth. However, attacks inside the school were increasing and she didn't have much time to dwell upon it. Harry and Ron used some polyjuice potion to try and get a confession out of Draco, however, that didn't go very well. She had a vial herself, but decided not to use it. Not yet at least. There were things she wanted to ask Draco herself. For the whole time he had been distant. More distant than he had been before yet just as insulting when they did cross paths. Still acting from what she could gather. Each time she tried to think about his cocks though the image was distorted and instead Snape would appear looming over her with his giant cock before her.

There was little to do. Hermione had to get Snape out of her head if she wanted to be ready for her next breeding session. She wasn't told who or what it was but it was supposed to help in the schools operations and functions, so she found it necessary to give herself as much prep as possible. Until she got Snape out of her head though that was not going to be an option. Hermione would find herself waking up in the middle of the night horny as fuck and wanting to have cocks surrounding her on all ends forcing their ways into her now dripping cunt and tight ass. Each time it would be the same dream. Multiple students. Some teachers. All creaming her with their seed. Only to when each one of them pulled their cocks out it would be Snape's face she would see. Not that it was a major problem, it just sent her over the edge unexpectedly. Her parents had taken her home early for the holidays and with the use of some spells and charms she had snuck off to an adult store and procured some. Assistance. Turning over to her night stand she looked at her clock which read half past eleven, just thirty minutes before midnight. From this time to roughly two or three in the morning it had become Hermione's witching hour. Some days she would practice spells and others. Hermione waved her wand over one of her drawers and pulled out two rod-like items she had obtained. Adjusting the dial she let the rod come to life with vibrations.

Bringing it to her clit it was a wonder and the rumbling of the vibrator shot waves of pleasure up into her womb causing her to get just a little more wet than she already was. It was already her third day with these toys but she already was falling in love with them. Though they weren't as good as a cock between her thighs and cheeks they were wonderful. The first time she had to gag herself with her own dark green panties to stop herself from moaning about Professor Snape and waking her parents. The thought of getting caught somewhat appealed to her though and made her want to get caught at some point or another. The idea of it caused her to slicken more as she started to push the vibrator inside of her quivering cunt. Sometimes her mind would wander as to what it would be like to be fucked by her father. Sometimes the thought drove her sexually mad. Her best fantasy was to use her polyjuice potion and replicate the appearance of her mother, that way her father wouldn't know any better and wouldn't withhold any cum or sensations from her. However, just like her dreams the image of her father would pass away and Snape would be there claiming her yet again. Even as she thought about it she lost track of where her mind was and as she was going to achieve orgasm. There he was again. Powerful. Handsome. So fucking handsome. And cuming inside of her, stretching her even. Both with his cock and with his seed he was stretching her walls and her womb to where she thought she was going to burst.

Hermione pulled the vibrator out just in time and covered her mouth as she let the vibrations bring her to a climax. Although fucking her father or being caught would have been amazing in terms of pushing her over the edge today was not the day for it. The only saving grace that broke her from this enthralling orgasm was the diary. It startled her enough to pull the vibrator away and Hermione let it hum silently on the bed for a couple of seconds as she collected herself before turning it off and opening the diary. The words that were written on the page didn't come as a shock, but a relief in some aspects.

_"It seems you have been cursed Miss Granger"_ Tom had written her, though she wasn't sure how he was able to do so, then again she had spilled a lot of ink before.

_"How do you know? I just can't get my professor out of my head is all."_

_"That's precisely the point, love, the curse he had placed on you has given him space in your head. You think of fucking, breeding, students, toys, writing me, and he will show up every time. Showing himself fucking you. Driving you mad. Slowly, but surely nonetheless."_

_"Then how do I stop this?"_ Hermione gasped in horror as she was using her cum on her vibrator to respond instead of ink and a quill, hopefully it would still work.

_"...I am glad you asked..."_ It took Tom a while to respond was he tasting her juices perhaps? _"It seems you have already stumbled on the solution... However, you will need to squirt for this to have any real and long lasting affect."_

_"Squirt?"_ it was a word and sensation she had heard about but had not experienced just yet at least not to her memory which at this point was becoming more and more foggy as Snape wormed his way inside of her head.

_"Yes. Squirt; the physiological response to overstimulation of the vagina to which upon achieving orgasm the body excretes additional fluid for lubrication and other such purposes. However, this fluid is mainly piss."_

_"So, you need me to piss on your book?"_ without her want Hermione scrawled desperately as her hand and vibrator made her way back towards her pussy crossing her nipples and pebbling them as the vibrations sent jolts of pleasure to her cunt.

_"No, I need you to achieve a squirting orgasm over this book and by the time you do, you will then be freed of this curse."_ Tom Seemed to have scrawled somewhat irritably, _"Now place yourself above the book. Laying down or straddling it either will do. And once you do so, close your eyes. Everything will make sense, love."_

Hermione found she barely had a choice in the matter as she found herself rolling over the book after a quick surge of pleasure swept over her as she started to ride the vibrator on top of the journal. She felt her head get light and foggy for a while. Her eyes closing out of their own will. She felt herself slipping deeper and deeper into higher orgasms. Until there was a sudden jerking motion that caught her off guard.

This sensation brought her down to a wooden floor. A floor that clearly wasn't her bedroom floor, and yet it was a bedroom the question being who's. The mystery didn't last long, however, as Tom came around from a corner. Goodness was he also a fine figure to look at. In a suit with a green tie. She had almost forgotten he was in Slytherin just like Snape. There was something about him though that made him seem unreal. Almost like she was in a dream. And yet here he was and as he placed a hand on her it only confirmed that he was real.

"Hello love" Tom had brought himself down to her level and whispered in to her ear, "I need you to be strong and willing, can you do that?"

Hermione could only nod. The sound of his voice was absolutely soothing. Like he knew precisely what he was doing and gave her a sense of assurance that she thought she could have only obtained with her father. Oh how she was proven wrong. She could feel herself starting to get wet as she watched Tom move around the bedroom, the very bedroom she had caught him fucking a past professor in. The memory of that night started to become more and move vivid in her mind. Was Tom going to fuck her in the same manner as the woman prior? As Tom rounded the bed with some items in his hand it seemed not.

"Now be a good girl and let me tie this on" Tom had come back with rope. Lots of rope. He also had a strange device with him that he set on the foot of the bed.

"W-what's that?" Hermione asked both alarmed and intrigued by the rather large device, it was large enough for her to straddle and had somewhat of a saddle on it.

"Why this thing?" Tom cooed and smiled his charmingly devilish smile, "This is what adults call a Sybian or in other words a vibrating saddle. You place your cunt on this part here." as Tom brought her over to a pink rectangular section that had grooves to accommodate every curve from her anus to her clit, "and once I get this started it will vibrate like your toys you had in your room."

"You saw me with those in my room?" Hermione started to flush a little as the pink sections comfortably rested along her pussy and anal regions.

"No, I realised that it couldn't have been a pen or your fingers when you wrote back to me with your cum, so the next guess was either a vibrator or a brush and seeing how it was still on, it was a vibrator" he gave her yet another smile, "Don't worry I admire the fact you are playing with yourself at such a wonderfully youthful age, twelve is it?"

"E-eleven" Hermione realised her age in comparison and started to blush as Tom started to tie her up with the ropes, "I'll be turning twelve tomorrow."

"Well" his voice was a little deeper and smooth like velvet as it sent shivers running up from her toes all the way to the top of her head, "In that case consider this my birthday present to you."

And with that Tom and withdrawn himself from next to her ear and stepped a few feet back before grabbing what seemed to be the controls and slowly turning the dial. The sound that came from it was low and sudden which made Hermione jump in place thanks to the ropes, but not enough to unseat herself from the sybian. The light hum of the device was sensational. Not only did it just cup her anal and vaginal entrances, it also gave pleasurable vibrations along those areas causing her ass to relax and her vaginal walls slicken with lustful juices. Tom just sat there and gave her a knowing smile as she came to realise that this was the lowest setting which already was the mid setting on her vibrators back at home. She made sure to get two in the even one had broken, but instead she found herself driving them in her pussy and ass at the same time trying to get her insides to resonate with their vibrations. However, when Tom turned to the next setting the mere thought of the vibrators that she had used fell out of her mind completely. It took all of her strength not to wail in pleasure as the next and second lowest setting was greater than her vibrators in tandem at their highest speed. She looked at Tom and he simply smiled as he continued to dial up and up further and further over the course of time to allow her to acclimate to a degree.

"The range on this goes from one to a hundred" he smirked, "So brace yourself we have a long way to go, we are only at fifteen."

Fifteen! at this point Hermione was sure she was being fucked by the goblin horde all over again such were the sensations that were coming from this device. Hermione tried to lurch forward as the vibrations began to climb again and again. From what she could tell now the device was now a third of the way. The sound of the pink pad slapping on the vibrating mechanism was now being distorted from the wet sounds of her juices lightly coating the soft pink material. Hermione was glad that Tom had thought of tying her to the bed and the sybian for fear of falling off due to the immense pleasure that was shooting up into her system. Looking up bleary eyed she noticed Tom now had the dial at half-way as he smiled gleefully at her expense. The ability to keep her eyes open became harder and harder as the vibrations got more intense. By the time Tom had gotten to seventy-five percent Hermione could feel the vibrations at her slightly developing tits. It was a wonderful relief that her tits were finally coming in. They were roughly a handful each and she was relieved as she would soon be turning some boy's heads and finally be able to enjoy lactating even after being fucked by whatever beast knocks her up next. Once they had gotten to ninety percent however the sight of Tom was nearly impossible to fight off from the pleasure that now resonated at the base of her jaw. Her pussy was so slick she thought she was going to slip off purely from the amount of juices that ran down the sides and started to saturate the wooden floor. What caused her heart to leap inside of her throat though was when she had turned to face Tom he wasn't there. Instead there was another figure blurring himself in. Establishing dominance. It was Snape.

"Focus" she started to hear Tom say only to have Snape finish the word, "Once we get to a hundred he will be drawn into the room with us. There we are one-hundred!"

Hermione thought she was going to burst. The sensations that rippled along her system now ran freely from her pussy to her head as the vibrations were so strong along the nipples alone that they stood pebbled along their pale tits. She couldn't stop herself once she saw Snape stepping out of Tom's being and watching her. Those intense eyes resting upon her. Practically telling her to let go and cum. And cum is what she did. There was no way in stopping it. No a chance at all. So simply she had to give in. Let the vibrations sing through her systems as it rang through her hollow cavities. Cavities she had now hoped would be filled with seed. White, creamy, baby making seed. She could feel herself let go as her juices started to flush out of her body with an intensity that she found foreign and yet incredibly pleasurable. She felt like she was going to burst. Like she was going to pee. Her eyes rolled back as she shook out of pure pleasure in assistance with the sybian that she was strapped to letting her body flail in its rope confines. Hermione had now squirted for the first time.

"Such a pretty sight" Snape mused as he looked Hermione in the eyes as she jostled and shook during and after her orgasm as Tom brought the machine slowly to a halt.

"Indeed" Tom gave the potions master a knowing look, "I have never seen a more beautiful woman on such a naughty machine."

Hermione's head was swimming with confusion for a moment she had mistakenly thought there were two Snape's and the pleasurable pain in her pussy raced inside of her womb at the sight. Only to simmer down slightly as Tom came back into view. He kissed her gently along the neck as he made his way to the ropes that confined her to the sybian. Sybian, it was definitely a name she would remember in the even something like this ever happened again. The only thing is where would she store it? It was rather large and would easily wake her parents if she started it up in her room. The thoughts slipped out of her mind though as she started to take in the sight of the two men before her. Although Tom was probably only sixteen Hermione considered him a man regardless. He knew things that would drive a woman wild and she thought that along his his appearance was more than enough.

"A-a-are w-we d-d-done then?" Hermione was still finding it hard to not cum repeatedly as Tom placed his hands on her, "I-I-I squirted."

"Indeed you did" Tom looked back giving Snape yet another glance, "However, you squirting was just to get him into the room and out of your head. We still have a long way to go."

At that Hermione's heart sank into her stomach only to race back up as she started to watch Snape and Tom undress. She was completely powerless at this point in time. Her body had little to no strength and what little strength it did have was being used to gaze upon these stunning bodies before her. Hermione watched eagerly as they respectively took off their tops. Snape had a larger frame than Tom, but that didn't take away from the magnificent muscles the pair of them had. Hermione could feel her womb practically reaching out to them begging to help in their undressing and milk their cocks for all they've got. Had she any strength she would have trailed a finger down and raced it across her pussy. However, that effort might have been done in vain as the tingling sensations from the vibrations were still in heavy affect causing her to feel almost completely numb. Her eyes widened as she bit her lip watching the pair of them stand before her. Naked. Beautifully naked as the day they were born. To her great pleasure they were both completely erect which only made her womb beg for them more. It was like she had gone back into heat. Her eyes focused on them were also darting between the two of them wondering which one was going to enter her first. Which one was going to fuck her like a whore. However, neither of them went inside of her. At least not yet. Instead they picked her up and moved her on to the bed. Tom was massaging where he had once tied her and started making his way to her shoulders and then her feet applying pressure which relieved the stress from her body when she squirted. Meanwhile Snape provided a tincture of some sort. The fluid was odd and unfamiliar, but had a pleasant scent and taste which was curious, but caused the tingling sensations in her body to die down almost completely. She felt terribly sore and yet something inside of her caused her to want more. This time to be filled. Greedily so. Hungrily even.

"Snape I do believe it is your turn to make the girl squirm for you, pray you be gentle" he teased as he brought himself to Hermione's mouth, "I'll have you take her first, I prefer the sloppy seconds if I am to be perfectly honest."

"Very well, you already got me in the mood having watched her with the sybian." Snape growled pleasingly bringing himself to her sopping pussy, "Shall we begin Miss Granger."

With no time for Hermione to protest or give permission Snape had started. Hermione thought that he would have brought his cock to her pussy and dragged it along her sensitive nerves allowing her to reach moderate orgasms before succumbing to his fat cock. Instead Snape caught her viciously off guard as his tongue started to lap and lather her clit with his tongue. His hands worked over her inner thighs massaging the rest of the built up tension even as she reacted to the sensations of his touch. The most satisfying thing about his tongue other than the force from which he was devouring her pussy. It was the length and thickness of it as it dragged along her tight bundle of nerves over and over again. Each lap was like being licked out by a dog, but something about knowing it was a human, someone she had thought about fucking for a while now. It brought her to a different height of pleasure as he continued to devout her. It came to a point where Hermione couldn't even tell where his tongue was sliding along her pussy all she did know was that it was fantastic and the sensations crawled up her body leading to her nipples and cascading back down her neck shivering her spine as each small orgasm grew larger and larger over time. It was too much for her to handle. Hermione could feel herself unintentionally leaning up past Tom as she rode her professor's face to yet another wet and juicy orgasm.

It was odd to find that Snape was still licking her up as she squirted. Even though Tom had mentioned that squirting consisted of piss it did little to deter Snape from lapping every fluid that escaped her. As she came down from the orgasm she looked down and felt a rush of heat taking control of her body. Snape was grinning as he made eye contact with her as he let her watch him lick up and drink all of her spilled fluids from her pussy. For some reason it was thrilling to watch the excitement build up and light up his face. All she could do was bite her lip, smile, and nod knowing that Snape knew exactly what to do from there. He continued to bring his tongue along her pussy lathering her lips in figure eight motions now as the near and far motions played with the sensitivity of her clit sending taunting waves of pleasure about her person. Hermione tilted her head back now and admiringly loved and regretted it at the very same time. Tom just stood there stroking his fat cock looking down at her as his pre started to bead up.

Tom only looked down at her occasionally stroking her hair while Snape continued to lick her out over again and again to orgasm one after another. Hermione fought the urge to pee but let out a small trickle of it just to test how Snape would react. He only moaned as he started to lick her more and more which gave her the assurance to continue to piss into his mouth. It was odd that Snape found this appealing, but she didn't mind. He wanted her piss and all and that sent shivers down her spine. He was finally going to take her. At least she hoped he was going to. Gradually Hermione got more and more comfortable with Snape eating her out as she was able to open her mouth and let Tom inside of her opened jaw. Tom only massaged her tits as he brought his balls and gently placed them in her mouth. Hermione started to lick around them gently not knowing how to start when it came to giving a man like him oral sex. She sucked even more gently than when she was licking his balls. The moans from Tom was giving her the assurance she needed that he was doing the right thing. His hands were warming her breasts and teasing her nipples while Snape continued to enjoy lapping up her fluids as he took the time to slide a finger inside of her filling her up as she tightened her walls due to the series of orgasms. She wanted to assure that Tom was getting his fill as she continued to piss in Snape's mouth causing him to drag his fingers inside of her slightly as he flicked his tongue at abnormal speeds along her clit. As a result Hermione wrapped her hands around Tom's cock and started to jerk him off while juggling her balls inside of her mouth.

It was invigorating to hear the two men moaning and gasping as she was now providing the pleasure they desired. She wanted them to fuck her. To be creamed by them. She knew from their conversation that Snape was going to be the one to take her first. She wished there was a mirror in this room. Hermione would have loved to see his cum slithering out from her pussy only to force it back in with her fingers. However, she wouldn't have to do that. Tom was there to push all that thick cum back inside of her pussy. Hermione hoped that Tom would press it into her womb before shooting his own baby making milk. Hermione gasped as Tom's balls popped out of her mouth and this made Hermione beg for more. Luckily for her Tom was more than willing to fill her throat with his shaft, but only once Snape started to lunge his cock inside of her. Snape's cock was much larger than she had imagined it would be. Sure, she had seen it up close only one time but feeling it inside of her was a new sensation to say the least. However, there was little time to focus on just Snape's cock as Tom was now introducing his shaft inside of her throat. The sensations of being filled by two cocks in this manner were almost as pleasurable as having her pussy and ass filled by the twins. The give and take as each cock slid in and out of her, pushing her across the bed gave her a thrilling amount of heat from the friction of her along the sheets. Hermione could feel herself climb up along one orgasm from another. Only to have the thrusts die down after what felt like several hours. Tom had now taken respite along the bedside. Hermione moved herself over on to her belly which caused Snape to moan in pleasure as she kept his cock inside of her as she turned over slowly. The juices from her dripping pussy made it easy for her to do so and probably would have been enough for her to turn even faster, but moving slowly gave her all the time to enjoy the sensations of the cock filling her cunt. Tom had too much pre for her to ignore as she started to run her lips down his cock. However, it seemed Snape wanted to explore more than one hole at any given time. Pulling out he gave her a teasing spank as he slowly brought his cock to the puckered opening of her ass and slid it in gently occupying her ass inch by inch.

"Ah! What a brilliant student" Snape growled, "Not only is she great in her classes, much to my annoyance, but she has the best ass and pussy I had ever put my cock in to."

"I must agree" cooed Tom, "She knows her way around a cock rather well. Even though she was hesitant about licking my balls she went about it in all the right ways and is now gulping my shaft with whorish desire. So eager to please. So ready to take cock wherever she can get it."

Hermione only moaned around Tom's cock in agreement. She didn't want to remove her mouth from Tom's cock but made sure to swirl her tongue around his shaft to assure him as she milked the pre from out of his shaft. The grip of her ass along Snape's cock tightened slightly trying to milk pre from Snape as well before allowing it to lubricate her anal walls allowing his cock to glide inside of her with ease. It was wonderful getting cock inside of her in this manner. Every now and again she would tighten her ass and Snape would moan as it brought him closer to the edge each and every time. Hermione made sure to suck harder along Tom's cock to even things out, but she still lacked the skill to tighten along them both at the same time. So, she had to alter from one cock to the other. She figured she would need more practice before being able to suck and tighten two cocks at the same time. Although it would be wonderful she still felt empty. It was true. She was empty. Her pussy still needed to be filled. The only question being who will fill her pussy while having her ass and mouth filled? Maybe she could convince some students. It would make her see Snape again. Maybe then she could convince him to fuck her too. She remembered there was a list and that he was on it, but maybe she could convince him to fuck her sooner than intended.

"I believe it is time you fill your Gryffindor whore." Tom mused despite Hermione's moans of protest, "Sorry love, but I will have my fun with you in just a moment."

"Right you are. Come Hermione it is time I fuck you like a proper bitch." Snape spoke lowly as he brought his cock back to her pussy and slide it back inside of her whilst she was still on her knees.

"Oh! Mmmmm yes professor fuck me like your personal breeding bitch!" Hermione gasped as air filled her lungs again, although it was easier to breath without Tom inside her throat she missed the feeling, "Pour your seed inside of me! Make me pregnant! Wouldn't you like to see that? My belly swelling with your seed as it fosters your baby! Letting you watch Tom fuck me while I carry your child! I-isn't t-that what you want!"

Hermione had to cling on for dear life as Snape continued to thrust inside of her. Tom only stood and watched eagerly as Snape slapped his balls along her clit. She grasped the sheets, reached for the headstand, anything at this point, but to no avail. Each thrust seemed to push her away whilst her pussy was so tight along his cock when he pulled back she would be carried off with him. The thick shaft and head was locked so tightly inside of her and her walls clung along it in such a way to where there was no way his cock would leave her before achieving climax. It was like being knotted but with just a normal cock the entire time. A sensation she never thought would have existed. Hermione noticed Tom smile as Snape let out a low moan as his cock started to throb inside of her. Her insides felt like they were tightening from her womb to her lips as her body was fighting to milk out Snape's cum for every little drop. The throbbing itself made her hop up and down as more cum surged deep inside of her pussy sloshing along her cervix and rush inside filling her womb and stretching out her stomach slightly. Snape would pull out occasionally letting the grip of her pussy send her over the edge one last time as she squirted once again. Her piss providing lubrication to his cock allowing it to slide in and out quicker than before. There was a moment to where his whole cock almost slid out quickly, but Snape shoved it back in allowing her walls to milk her. Once he was done he pulled his still thick and hard shaft out of her only to drag it along her pussy massaging the nerves before settling back in a chair.

"Fuck!" Snape gasped as he tilted his head back still reeling from his orgasm, "I will impregnate you Miss Granger."

When Hermione opened her eyes she was back in her bedroom where her muggle parents lived. Her piss and cum from squirting drenching the sheets and the diary. Had it been a dream the entire time? No something about it felt real. Too real in fact. Checking her belly it was still flat. Still without any seed inside of her. She tried to remember what happened to the best of her abilities, but nothing happened. Try as she might the very thought of Snape didn't come to mind. The only hint that there was anything that happened concerning Snape and Tom was the little note scrawled along a blank page in the diary.

_"You're welcome."_

"Devilish snake!" Hermione pouted, "I didn't even get pregnant..."


	10. Christmas with Daddy

From that first night when Hermione squirted along the diary on Tom and Hermione grew closer to one another. Tom would write out to her all the graphically sexual intentions of his heart out to her and she would bring herself to orgasm. Higher and larger orgasms following one another until she would squirt. Day in and day out. On the third day of her winter break she had received an owl. It was a brown owl otherwise known as a tawny owl, in its beak were a letter with a red ribbon tied against the black envelope. Tied against the ribbon was a vial. Hermione pulled the vial from the ribbon and set it aside by the bed, her head spinning as the thought of Snape re-entered her mind. She wanted to feel his cock pressing up against her walls. The feel of any cock at this point in time would be better than any of her toys. Even with Tom's help there was little in comparison to a fat cock stretching her out. Thanks to the series of potions that Snape had provided her, it allowed her walls to be stretched out and tightened after being fucked voraciously. Hermione's walls ebbed with juices as she left the vibrator inside of her as she pulled apart the envelope and read the contents of the letter.

_"Dear Miss Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I wished there was some time for me to give this to you in person. However, given the circumstances that surround the school with the series of attacks I hope you will forgive me sending this by owl. Contained within this letter is a vial. I suggest you drink this vial completely of its contents... Do not worry Miss Granger this is unlike any concoction I had given you in times prior and hopefully a potion I will not have to use again. So long as you behave."_

Hermione could not resist the need to rub her pussy and turn the vibrator on high as she continued to read on. She loved being told to behave. The way Snape had written it made her feel like he was in the room, looming over her and telling her what to do. There was something about her having control over her that made her pussy slicken with lustful greed.

_"I will be able to tell if that potion is not taken. If that is the case I will have to give you a more harsh and fitting punishment. However, I am sure that doing so would be a great disappointment to both of us. So, be a good girl and take the potion now and if you do I will give you a belated gift. If the records I had obtained were correct you recently had a birthday. Twelve years is it? How I would love to stretch you out with my cock for new years. Unfortunately, arranging a meeting over Christmas is out of my power. With that being said, and if you are willing, I can provide you a bit of flu powder. With that go to this address;_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_Flu 16_

_I have to admit ever since your punishment for fucking the Weasley twins I have not been able to get you out of my head. Even making you watch me fuck Ginny was nowhere near as fun as the idea of taking you immediately after. I yearned for your flesh against my for the rest of that night. My bed felt empty without you. My cock cold without your tight pussy providing warmth. The very thought of filling you with my seed has been on my mind for many days now. Ever since you took the first vial to become the breeding bitch. I want you more now than ever. I hope you consider my offer and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. I care not about list. The order in which you are to be fucked. So long as I can get my cock inside of you. Feel you. Fill you. That is all that matters to me now. Unfortunately, you will not be able to be pregnant if you are to be with me. Hence it is of utmost importance that you drink this potion. I need it to settle inside of you for us to enjoy a night of pleasure more fully._

_I pray I will hear from you before the New Year._

_Your honourable servant,_

_Severus Snape"_

Hermione moved the vial closer to her from the side of the bed. Pulling the cork off and downing it without a second thought she made herself ready for the consequences. The potion moved in a odd way. It was almost like gulping down phlegm. To her relief it was incredibly brief as the fluid slipped inside of her belly and caused her to feel warm from the belly outward. Her voice quivered as she tried to stifle an orgasm, but the flood of emotions and the rushing vibrations of the toy pushed her over the edge. She could feel the potion going into affect as she reached climax, like putting a cap and locking in her orgasm. Try as she might there was no way she could overcome the overwhelming sensation inside of her. The idea of Snape throbbing inside of her pussy now was bringing her to a new height of orgasm. Had it not been for the potion Hermione would have squirted all over the bed until she was rendered immobile being left to soak in her own juices. Her mind raced at what she should do once she had come down from her orgasm. Each vibration teasing her senses told her to write back Snape immediately and let him know that she wanted him to fuck her blind. The pleasure from the vibrator almost did that to her. For a time. Until.

"Mione" a familiar voice came from the other side of the door, it was gentle as he opened the door immediately after calling out to her, "I heard noises in your room is ev-"

Hermione was flushed red with embarrassment, pushing the diary and letter aside as the owl hoped out the window and flittered off into the night sky. Her father had walked in on her masturbating. Fantasizing about one of her professors. She was only glad that she didn't call out the potion's master's name. Had she done that it would have brought a new sense of alarm to the situation. Her shoulders tingled with embarrassment as she watched her father smile as he looked her up and down, noticing the vibrator inside of her pussy that was still on. Still stimulating her g-spot.

"I-I can explain" Hermione's voice quivered unsure if it was due to the vibrations or the idea that she found her father attractive, perhaps this was another side affect of the potion.

"I'm sure you can sweetie" Hermione's father pulled a stool from her desk and took a seat, there certainly was something about him that caused her to wonder what it would be like to take his cock.

"I take it you were having some difficulty sleeping?" he sounded sincere, but there was a hint of mutual interest intermingled within his words, "Would it help if I snuggled with you until you fell asleep? Or would it be better if we shared the bed for the night? I'm sure mum will understand."

Hermione wished she had at the very least turned off the vibrator. However, it felt awkward to do so while listening to her father. Although, this did very little to avoid her desires in taking him into her bed. Convincing him to fuck her. His little girl. And yet it seemed there was no need to worry about it. From the look of it her father was already in the mood. The sight of his fat cock was obvious as it pressed against his trousers. He was talking in a manner to where if they were being overheard they would have a reasonable excuse. It was a brilliant plan and the way he looked at her naked body in the moonlight was providing more arousal than the vibrator at this point in time.

"Y-yes I wouldn't mind if you stayed the night daddy." Hermione bit her lip as she leaned back and widened her legs inviting him towards the bed, "I don't think I can sleep well without you nuzzled closely."

"Well if you insist" her father smiled as he pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his trousers, his fat meaty cock bobbed as the tip leaked with pre.

Hermione couldn't help but feel the lustful urge consume her as she took in the sight of her father's cock. Her pussy was tightening as her juices slickened her toy even further. She knew she longed for cock, but she didn't really think she was going to fuck her own father. Hermione wasn't sure what was more hot. The fact she knew she couldn't get pregnant, the thought that her father didn't know that, or the fact that her mother was being denied a nice juicy cock while her husband and daughter were fucking in the next room. What made it even hotter was that there was only the one wall that separated them. For a long while Hermione had been practicing silencing charms to hide her moments of pleasure, but this seemed to have been one of those times where she had forgotten and much to her pleasure. Now was not a time to pull out her wand and cast her charms, it was a time to enjoy the intense eye contact with her father as he neared the bed with every step. He stopped himself at the edge of the bed however and leaned towards the base of the bed before making any further advances on his daughter.

"Take it out sweetie" he growled lowly as he licked his lips and stroked his beard, "I want to see what juices I will be tasting tonight before taking away your virginity."

They shared a devilish smile. Her father because he really wanted to get laid. Hermione because she had forgotten he didn't know she wasn't a virgin. This thought spurned her on even further as she assumed her father would go all out now being lead under the impression that she was still a virgin. She would have to thank Snape for this later. It was less of a when and more of a how when it came to thanking Snape, but now was time for her and her father. Hermione bit her lip with excitement as she put her hand over her toy and pulled it away slowly. A long, thin film of her juices stretched from the opening of her pussy to the curved edges of her toy. The mere sight of those juices caused her father to let out a low moan as he relished the sight of his daughters' exposed pussy.

"My, my sweetie you had that in for some time haven't you?" he smiled as he leaned towards her, pushing her legs lightly aside as he slowly brought his face to the opening of her pussy, taking away her toy and licking off her juices from it.

"Yes, daddy...I-I needed comfort and I was lonely, so... I found this toy" Hermione bit her lip teasingly as she ran her fingers along her clit, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No you're not in trouble darling" he said as he kissed up along her thighs before lightly lapping up her juices from along the folds of her pussy, "However, if you were that lonely you should have made it known to me earlier. I'm sure I would have been more than willing to accommodate you had you asked."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes widened both panicked and intrigued at the idea her father wanted to fuck her for a while now, "But what about mum?"

"Your mother and I are on good terms with one another, however she and I have different... Drives when it comes to our relationship. For her, her drive is work while mine is pleasure. As a result my needs haven't truly met for some time. Until you." he couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Until you literally came to my rescue, my relief. Now my darling, relax and let me lead you to a world of pleasure you never had dreamed of before."

"Hmmm okay daddy" as she giggled and got settled along her pillows, "but are we going to fuck after this?"

"Mione!" he looked up at her erotically startled as his lips hovered over her slit, "I didn't know you knew such filthy language."

And that was all he said about it. Before Hermione knew any better her father was licking her out. The sensation of a tongue against her slit was one she had craved for a long while. His tongue lapped the remaining juices around her lips as his hands slid under her thighs and held her hips gently in his hands. He licked down to the base of her slit before dragging his nose against her clit while his tongue would then press against her opening covering a wide area. The tip of his nose pressed against her clit in a pleasing manner that sent pleasurable shivers up her spine. Her hands ran along the sheets as he continued to lick her out in that manner, pressing his tongue flat against her and dragging the length of his tongue from her slit to the hood past her clit before licking back down. On the occasion he would just press his nose against her clit and roll it around in fast circles whilst licking the base of her slit. Hermione could only lean back and combat the moan that wanted to escape her. The walls of her pussy tightening, leaking juices, all while the pleasure surged and pulsed from her clit up to her belly and racing up to her small and tender breasts. His hands were still on her hips and even then the pleasure was enough to cause her nipples to pebble and perk up out of sheer pleasure. She felt like the room was spinning as he continued to lick her out slowly adding a thick finger inside of her tight pussy. Her walls clenched along the finger pulling it in greedily as he tested the tightness of it. The grip of her pussy against his finger caused him to moan along her pussy sending a humming vibration along the end of his tongue. Hermione looked down at her father who gazed upon her eagerly. Her hands ran down past her breasts and leaned towards the sides of her pussy as she pulled her lips aside for his tongue to click her out better.

"Mmmm yes daddy!" she breathed passionately trying not to be heard by her mother in the other room, the light snoring in the background giving her relief, "eat you little girl's pussy! Fuck me with your tongue until I seep with juices and beg for you to take my virginity.... hmmmm daddy.... please? Will you do that for me daddy? Will you fuck me? Will you stretch me out with that fact baby making cock of yours?"

Although met with silence this did not destroy Hermione's arousal towards her father. For even in silence she was being shown the extent of her father's love. He opened his mouth as he licked her up trailing his bottom lip shortly after his tongue providing more length to slide along her pussy. Her clit was being teased to where she was feeling faint. The room slowly spinning as each long lap of his tongue and bottom lip sped up faster and faster. His finger entering on occasion, pressing against her g-spot and sitting in that position. His eyes never left hers the entire time. A few specs of her juices were starting to coat the hairs of his beard. She was convinced the scent of her sex was going to be embedded inside of his beard. For some reason she found that pleasantly hot. Like it was her discrete way of claiming her territory in her household. Her mother may have her bed and her work, but Hermione had her father's face, body, and cock at her disposal. And she was going to use this to her full advantage. Hermione reached out and grasped her pillows trying to stabilize herself, but to no avail, the only way to find her place and anchor herself was to latch on to her father's head. And latch on was what she did. Wrapping her legs around his neck and running her hands through his hair it was her only way of keeping herself anchored while swimming in a pool of bliss. Her father moaned as he lapped over and over again in faster motions until Hermione's grasp died down, afterwards he pulled away to watch her juices flow out of her pussy and along his finger until she started to climb down from her climax. He teasingly dragged a finger along her slit stopping just before her clit as he stared into his daughter's eyes as he licked her juices off of his finger.

"It's getting cold sweetie" he smiled as he slowly made his way on to the bed, "are you going to let daddy in?"

"Daddy wants to cuddle me?" she bit her lip as she held her pussy lips aside, "then come into bed... I need extra cuddles... And that cock looks like it needs some extra warmth."

"Mmmm my little girl shouldn't talk too dirty" he smiled as he brought his cock up to the folds of her pussy, "Or else I'll have to wash out that pretty little mouth as well before we go to sleep."

"Oh?" Hermione now arched an eyebrow dropping the little girl act as she brought up a leg and pulled up her ass cheek teasing the sight of her asshole and pussy, "Daddy going to wash his little whore of a daughters' mouth out with his cum after he fucks her with his fat cock? Hmmmm are you trying to make me behave or are you asking me to milk your cock?" she eyed his cock in a 'well aren't you going to shove it in manner' as she jiggled the ass cheek lightly, "if so, fuck my tight little virgin cunt and make me eat that baby making milk... I want so much cum to run down my throat to where I'm gasping for breath? Do you get it daddy? I want to be your little cocksleeve. Your dirty little cockwarming slut. Your incestuous mistress.... And if you behave, I might time it just right and you can fill me with your baby..." Hermione didn't know what she was saying at first, but even then once she had thought it over it wasn't the worst thing to come to her mind, "Wouldn't that be hot, your little baby carrying your second little baby?"

Her father seemed to be more interested in the idea than she had thought. Hermione's mind raced as she thought about how that would work with her assigned duties of a breeding bitch at Hogwarts. Maybe she could fake taking her potion? Hagrid was always sure she would take whatever elixir, tincture, or potion Snape made. However, there has to be some way she could find a way around it. Maybe she could distract Hagrid one of these days with some of her talents she had picked up over the first couple of months in to her second year. Then without being bound by the confines of a potion she could breed with her father, students, and possibly Snape. However, if that happened how would she be able to breed with mystical creatures? Maybe Snape was her next sexual target in terms of persuasion. He was the potions master who established this years breeding bitch. Surely, there was some way she could obtain a potion from him that would allow her to be able to fuck beasts and men alike. The only question was how? Once that obstacle is cleared convincing hiding her pregnancy from her mother would be easy. She had read in Lockhart's adventures that there was a charm that would remove memories, if she timed it right she could carry and deliver the child in Hogwarts then obliviate her parents and make them think that they had a second child all on their own. Now the only question is would she like her daddy to know or now when the time came? But that was another question for another time, for now Hermione was brought back to the present as her father's cock was now placed atop of her pussy. The heat that resonated from it was inviting as she dragged the shaft along the opening of her pussy passing her clit several times over.

"You want daddy to get you pregnant? Is that it darling?" his eyes seemed to gleam with joy at the thought of him knocking up his daughter so that she would provide him with his second child.

"Only if you promise to give me more than one" she smiled as she wrapped her legs around his hips encouraging him to enter her wet cunt, "I don't want to be just a one and done baby maker for daddy."

"Y-you really want me to fill you with more than one baby?" he smiled as he slid his cock along her slit faster, "I mean I'm happy to provide you with them, but how shall we hide that from your mum?"

"Don't worry about that part yet daddy" she mewled teasingly, "You don't remember, I need you to cum inside of me and use me like a whore before I allow you the slightest opportunity to impregnate me."

"So you need me to convince you through fucking that I'm good enough to put a baby in your belly?" his free hand resting against her belly as the other stroked his balls.

"Yes, daddy, I need you to fuck me to where I beg for you to give me a baby. I need you to fuck me to where I crave for that baby making milk to fill and stretch my womb with that heavy seed your carry in those fat balls. I need you to thrust that cock into me so much to where my walls are so loose to where you have to cum in me more times to assure I get pregnant."

"Ooooh-" her father couldn't help himself anymore as the words of his daughter spurned him on, "I really need this...I....I have t-to fuck you..." he moaned lightly as the hip of his cock pierced inside of her.

Hermione moaned lightly as the tip of his cock entered her. He had fallen for it. The idea that she was still a virgin. The thought that she would be his first and that she would want his cock alone inside of her. Filling her with his hot seed. Making her belly stretch. While indeed that was true, but that fact of the matter was way too good for her to pass up. She wanted to be more than her father's baby maker. She wanted to be everyone's baby maker. At least everyone she had encountered so far. With any luck she could take a holiday along and visit her goblin friends, the twins when she got back from Christmas break, Snape for New Years, and many more along the way. Though there were some that she knew she didn't want to fuck. Mainly students under her year. And Ron. Hermione tried her best not to think of Ron at this time. It was enough of a cold water moment brief as it was. Now was just time for her to focus on her father and his fat cock inside of her.

And Merlin's beard was it fat. Her walls fought against it as his hand that rested along her belly moved towards her clit as he struggled to get the tip to pass through the first inch. The tip of his fat cock was coated in pre and juices, yet it took a while and a rough thrust to get the second inch in. The wild look in his eyes made her blush and bite her lip as she watched him strain to get his cock inside of her. It was surprisingly rough, like it really had been her first time. However, that moment only lasted for a short while for her, she made sure to fake a wince of pain to convince her father that he had broken her hymen when his tip finally slammed against her cervix. Her hands reached up behind her grasping her pillows as she fought the rising climax. Her words started to fall short as he continued to pull out his cock only to rub it against her clit occasionally before shoving the thick mass of dick back inside of her. It was aggressive, but also pleasurable as the fat head of his cock pressed hard against her g-spot, looking down she could see the tip of the cock pressing upward from the outside. The view was exhilarating as her father's balls started to slap against her ass cheeks.

She could barely believe that she was fucking her father. The idea that if they were too loud could cause her mother to come in and catch them in the middle of the act. Something about them being caught by her mother was hot. Not as hot as hiding their secret and taboo love. Nothing was hotter than having an affair in Hermione's head. It was something she made a mental note of when she got back to Hogwarts. She liked the idea of being a slut before she went on break, but now she really wanted to be all the taken boy's mistress. She found the idea of sneaking around a castle and fucking another girl's man incredibly hot. Hermione wondered how often she could do that before ruining a relationship. Had she asked nicely and pulled a few strings with the right people she was sure that she may be able to get away with it for her entire stay. The only problem being how to go about it. Hermione would primarily need the assistance of three people Harry, Draco, and Snape. From her experience with Harry she recalled that he had an invisibility cloak, this would give her means of almost easy travels throughout the castle being unseen. Draco would be an important factor as she would need someone to guide his bully entourage and keep all the other students in line. While Snape was needed not only for his cock, but for potions that would assist in keeping up not only her sex drive, but providing her with ample amounts of eggs for both the humans and beasts she planned to fuck. Maybe if she was terribly convincing she may find a way to break the breeding bitch contract or at the very least a loophole to where she could fuck whom she wanted in her spare time. However, whether Snape had the means or the ability to do so was another subject altogether.

Hermione found herself eyes wide as her father loomed over her gently pressing his hand over her mouth. It seemed he had the right idea in mind as Hermione heard a light muffled moan escape her lips. He slowed down his thrusts until she climbed down from her minor orgasms. She let out a light aired breath as she started to get a better hold on her faculties. The thickness of his cock was unbearable to an extent. Hermione had forgotten how long it had been since she had been fucked properly, which in turn led to her walls being tighter than she had recalled. However, the sensations she was feeling being filled with cock was very welcome. The thought of him being one of the components that brought her into this world caused her walls to tighten which in turn caused her father to stifle his own moan. Hermione was surprised at the amount of control her father had over his cock. Most creatures and people she had fucked in the past would have cum once or twice before reaching this point. Yet her father had not drizzled any of his cum over the course of hours. Hermione bit her lip as she fought against another strong orgasm while her father held her legs up in the air as they shook upon her growing climax. Once that orgasm had settled her father pulled out and grinned eager to continue.

"Have I shown I'm good enough to get you pregnant yet?" he teased as he continued to stroke his cock in front of her.

"Hmm..." she thought over teasingly, "No."

"No?!?!!" a slight look of disappointment shadowing his features, "I thought I had been doing pretty well up to this point" his voice going from hurt to teasing once again.

"You have been doing very well, at least until you left" she looked down to her pussy in disappointment, "and you still haven't emptied all that nice hot cum into my pussy now."

"Well...yes I thought it would make it better for you if I withheld it for a while longer. Trust me sweetie daddy knows best."

"Mmhmmm then shove that nice fat cock back inside and give me a reason for wanting more. Remember you have to make me beg for it before I can allow you to get me pregnant. Unless you don't like the idea of fucking me senseless. Of having your seed course through my womb and forcing more than one egg to be fertilized. Only to have to fuck me while watching our twins suck on my tits. Wouldn't you like to see that? Twins sucking my tits while you fuck me."

"My you do have a mouth for whorish talk" he smiled eagerly as he slipped into the bed and turned her over to her side, "and watching your give suck to twins would be incredibly hot" he whispered in her ear, "but when I finally do get the opportunity to get you pregnant I want it to be in my room while mom is sleeping."

And with that he plunged his cock back inside of her from behind. His left arm wrapped under her pillow and massaging her right breast whilst the right hand reached across and massaged the left. Hermione never thought her father would have been that amazing at nipple play. The tips of his fingers teased around the small mounds that made up for her breasts occasionally nearing her already hard nipples. The thrusts of his cock were nice and steady while her pussy had now grown more accustomed to the thickness of his meaty member. Hermione felt herself being transported to a blissful state once again. A silent state of pleasure that, if she was not being fucked raw by her father, would have sent her into a slumber. Hermione lazily looked towards her nightstand to get a glimpse of the time. The clock read midnight. It was a good thing too because from the looks of it her daddy had no plans in cuming anytime soon. Yet the motion of his cock sweeping into her pussy the head of his cock brushing along the walls of her pussy like waves dragging along the shore pushed her to a trancelike state.

Hermione's fingers found their way back to her clit as she rubber herself off to the swaying motions of her father's cock inside of her. She breathed easily as her father kept leaning his head back from time to time trying to hide his need to reach climax. Hermione wondered if there was a possibility that her dad would share her with another man at the same time. Her mind raced as she thought of the possibility of their being a parent teacher meeting at Hogwarts. She knew it was impossible as some of the parents were also muggles like hers, but a girl could fantasize. The thought of her father sharing her with Snape caused her to tighten ever so slightly as the two of them fought off the need to release a moan of pleasure. She wondered what it would be like talking dirty to the both of them to where they each took turns in washing her mouth out with their cum. Their potentially thick and salty cream lathering her tongue and cheeks before swallowing it down. She wondered how they would react if she stared them in the eyes as she did so. She had heard some girls spit it out and some guys like it while others like to watch the girl swallow. To Hermione it didn't matter as much, so long as there was more cum to milk from cocks and so long as there was enough to fill her needy holes. However, to slick her lust she would need more than just her dad and Snape. Her pussy tightened and sent a chill up her spine as the thought finally reached her. Surely, she had thought of this wizard before. Even rubbed herself off with a ballpoint pen as she read. Lockhart. Her mind raced at the potential possibilities of being in a threesome with three men easily three times her age. She like the idea of being able to call each of them daddy as they unloaded inside of her. The idea of determining which one would get sloppy seconds and thirds caused her to tighten more and cause her father to reach over and gently muffle her once again. Looking back at the clock on the night stand her heart ran cold and she realised the time three o'clock in the morning.

"MMmmm fuck me daddy" Hermione whispered.

"What was that sweetie" his breath was warm and inviting against her ear, "I don't think I heard you properly."

"I need you to fuck me" she continued, "I need that fat cock to fill me up. . . I need it to fill my dirty little cunt leaving me drizzling with your thick white cream. . . I need you to wash my whorish mouth out with your cum. . . I need your cum daddy. . . cum inside of your baby, daddy. . .mmmmmmm fuck"

"Alright then, but only since you asked so nicely and considering the time it probably is best we get _some_ sleep before fucking again."

"Yes daddy, fuck your dirty baby girl so we can sleep and so mommy doesn't get suspicious."

"Well if you insist."

With that he rolled on to his back pulling his cock out of her once again. Only to bring her over his lap and have her straddle over him. He adjusted the angle of his cock before pushing the tip back inside causing the tightness of her pussy to once again be interrupted by the girth of his cock. Once balls deep inside of her he made sure to pull her down to where her chest was pressed against his. The heat of their bodies and the hair on his chest caused Hermione's nipples to relax providing them slight relief as the sensations inside of her pussy rolled on inside of her. Hermione thought she was going to burst from the prolonged sense of pleasure that overwhelmed her. The only relief was the throbbing she was now starting to feel inside of her pussy from her father's cock. Given how little it had been stretched in a while and the thickness of his cock there was little room for it to throb inside of her which caused her g-spot to get hit heavily and rapidly as the two started to approach orgasm. Hermione couldn't stop herself now, her walls were tightening more and more as if it had sensed that her father was going to cum inside of her. Through gritted teeth they sputtered their orgasms out as Hermione's walls clenched after each heavy throb of his cock. Each motion from them milking more cum out of it, his balls tightening against the shaft of his cock trying to push more of his thick hot seed inside of her. Hermione's pussy was clenching over and over again as her orgasm rolled over her shoulders. She would have fallen on to her father's chest had she not already been resting on it, so instead she ran her fingers through his hair along his chest and head as she rode out their combined orgasm. By the time he had finished cuming inside of her the pair had been out of breath and could feel the strain of their activities taking their toll. Hermione was pleased when her dad still kept his cock inside of her, it was the first time a cock had been left inside of her after cuming and it felt amazing. The heat of it was slowly dying down along with the stiffness of it. The now flaccid cock being the only plug keeping the cum inside. Until the weight of the cum slowly forced the cock out to both of their dismay.

"Ah, fuck darling..." her dad breathed, "I guess I'll have to clean out your mouth in the morning, first thing once mom leaves for work."

"Hmmm okay daddy" she bit her lip as she nuzzled in to his arms, "Just make sure you shove that cock back in if you get hard tonight, I like warming it up in my pussy."

"As you wish sweetie." as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.


	11. The Business Trip

Hermione woke the next day with a sense of fulfilment and closeness she had not felt with her father in a very long time. Then again they were never this close. Never in her life had she thought that she would be fucking her own father. Especially with her mother in the next room sound asleep. Hermione laid somewhat still in the bed letting the warmth of her father's naked body warming her own flesh. She moved ever so slightly and couldn't help to feel aroused. She had been occupied in the middle of the night just as she asked if he had gotten a boner. However, the arousing and equally startling notion was where his fat cock had ended up inside of her. Hermione couldn't help but squirm a little bit trying to get comfortable until it hit the right spot. William, her father, had lodged his entire cock all the way to the balls up her ass. She didn't know that having a cock inside of her anally or at least this deep inside of her anally could bring such pleasure. She wasn't sure if she should feel a little rejected at the fact she really meant she wanted his cock in her tight little cunt while they were sleeping, but then again she didn't mention it so any hole from under the covers was fair game. Hermione clenched her ass-cheeks a little to give his cock a good squeeze slightly pushing it out of her ass. When she relaxed those muscles though she couldn't help but moan lightly as the fat head of his cock pressed against a sensitive bundle of nerves she didn't know existed in her rectum. Her fingers curled along the sheets as she repeated the motions pushing as much of his cock out as possible before letting the long shaft press along the anal equivalent of a clit. She had to be careful, however, because the last thing she wanted to do was make him cum without something to say or without any recognition that it happened. Hermione wanted to remain his little girl and not just some pussy around the house for him to fuck. So, Hermione had to come up with a plan to assure that she would not only be his little girl, but also control all aspects of his sex life. Seeing how she couldn't use her father's cock yet as a way of pleasing herself and waking herself up in the morning at this point in time, Hermione dipped a finger down and gently rubbed her clit. To her relief it wasn't long until William started to wake up.

Then there was a light knock on the door. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. Her mother should have been out at this time. Or so she thought, yet here her mother was knocking on the door opposite to a very incestuous scene. Her daughter and her father literally attached to the hip, sharing a bed, completely naked, clothes strewn about the room, cum along the sheets, and fully unable to use her wand to clean up the mess because using magic outside of school was forbidden. Hermione's heart was racing. What on earth would or could she tell her mother if she opened up that door and saw the scene that played out from the night before? She unintentionally clenched her ass in fear as she remembered that her vibrators were still in plain sight on the floor on her dad's shirt soaked in her juices. If her mother opened that door it would be the end of her parents relationship for sure and most certainly the end of her new found 'relations' with her father. Hermione didn't know what to think. Her mother called out her name and knocked a little harder. Hermione's heart raced. Her wand just sitting on the nightstand. The only problem being that if she were to reach for her wand, given how much she teased her father's cock with her ass, if she moved any further he would wake up achieving orgasm in her ass and Hermione couldn't guarantee that either of them would be quiet enough to let that slide.

"Hermione are you awake?" her mother asked while reaching for the handle.

"Y-yes mom" the fear caused her to clench and that sent a wave of pleasure as her father's cock sent another soothing wave inside of her, "I-I just woke up" she tried to sound tired and groggy whilst concealing her increasing orgasms, "I'm indecent and my room is a mess, I-I'd be embarrassed if-"

"Oh that's fine dear" Hermione almost let out a loud sigh of relief as her mother let go of the door handle, "William likes to keep a clean house, it's one of the reasons I married him." Hermione wanted to say something, but all she could do was let out a small sigh of relief, "Anyway dear I am sad to admit I have to leave you and William to fend for yourselves this Christmas. There's a work meeting in Switzerland that I have to attend for work. I know it's the holidays and all but it can't be avoided."

"O-oh, okay" Hermione was trying to sound supportive and understanding whilst trying to avoid the pleasure of knowing that for the next four days she had her father all to herself, "Can you bring me something from your trip?" it was best to suggest that to seem like she really cared about what her mother was doing.

"Of course" there was a slight pause which usually indicated she was checking her watch, "Well I best be heading off, love you and send my love to William when you see him, he's been talking about a long shift at work today!"

"Be safe mom! I'll make sure to let dad know!"

Hermione never felt more satisfied in a nonsexual way as when her mother had officially closed and locked the front door to their home leaving her with her father. Now William was all hers for the next couple of days. She could slick her lust, hopefully, just before going back to school. Or rather yet. Hermione remembered the owl she had sent in response. The letter to her potions master. Her master. She could feel her pussy slicken as she remembered her and Snape were finally going to share a cheeky night of passion. Hermione started rolling her finger over her clit as she realised this time with her father could be used as practice for when her and Snape finally fuck like dogs in heat. Granted she knew only the bitch was the only one in heat, the stud was just a stud but regardless she looked forward to fucking until the desire had fully escaped their being. She highly doubted that would be the case however and couldn't help but press on with massaging her clit to an orgasm. William's cock inside of her ass still stroked the sensitive area of her anus which only made her cum faster. Hermione shivered in pleasure as the heat of her passion rose from her hips and wrapped around her breasts while she let out a loud moan, her ass clenching tightly as she rode the orgasm through its course of pleasure.

"My, my your tits feel good in the morning" William whispered in her ear causing her to moan louder and shudder as she realised the warmth on her breasts were her father's hands, "I take it mum is away."

"Ah- Fuck!!!" Hermione gasped as she uncontrollably rolled forward finishing her orgasm, "Sh-she wanted me to send you h-h-her l-love. . .she'll be gone until new years."

"Well that gives us plenty of time to give me as much love as you can" he whispered in her ear as he gently bucked his hips sliding his cock in and out of her ass, "And what did I say about language?"

"F-fuck!" Hermione moaned, "Fuck me like that daddy!"

"It seems your forgot" his voice rumbled as he continued to thrust his cock inside of her ass, her nerves already sensitive from her orgasm.

"OH, SHIT!!!" she tried to cover her mouth remembering what her father said about her sucking his cock, "Fuck daddy I'm too sensi-sen-se. . .fuck! . .fuck...fuck..."

It was almost too much for her even in her horny and crazed state. Her father continued to roll his hips against her ass, his cock rubbing up against her nerves letting the pleasure spiral out of control and around towards her clit. The sensation causing it to roll up her belly and back while his warm hands massaged her tits. William was being unfair and incredibly dirty. For as much as her mum said that she married William for keeping a clean house Hermione was falling in love with him for how dirty of a man he really was. The clean house was just a front for hiding her perverse cravings. Cravings that were now aimed towards her. His twelve year old daughter. Hermione only wished that she knew about his interest in her earlier. Given that she had been now made as the breeding bitch for Hogwarts she only wished it had started earlier. End of first year at the latest. Thinking it over in her head whilst trying to have some grasp of what thinking was while riding more and more sensitive orgasms. Hermione came to the conclusion that she would have been happy starting her relationship with her dad at eight. They would have moved slowly. Kissing and rubbing sensitive areas first. Over clothing to begin with, then moving on to being completely naked together. Making out in the car, or whenever mother was away. Learning how to give a hand job before her ninth birthday. Getting fingered and introduced to toys at ten. Having her ass stretched out with plugs as he dripped his cum inside of her and plugging it up for the rest of the day. Continuing that for the course of a month before her eleventh birthday, having her carry his seed in her ass while mother is clueless. Hermione couldn't help but achieve another rough and shaking orgasm as she thought about what it would have been like fucking her father the entire night the day she received her letter from Hogwarts. By then she would have been properly ready. Ready to breed. Or at the very least ready to give the Devil's snare a good time. There were nights to where she wondered if that plant had been moved. She hoped not. There was more for her to experience. Yet the trouble being she couldn't remember what it felt like. She only remembered bits and pieces like a vague dream.

"Goodness, 'Mione I didn't know you had such a dirty little mouth" William mused as he broke her from her chain of thought, it seemed she had done more cursing as she achieved orgasms she didn't know of completely distracted by what could have been.

"I-aaaahhhhhhh" was all her defence. She was completely spent in terms of her own orgasm.

"Alright, love, time to get that mouth cleaned" he smiled as he pulled his hips away letting his cock pulse slightly inside of her ass before popping the tip out, "You're not going to stop until you've learned your lesson" there was a serious note in his voice which made Hermione pay attention whilst also arousing her yet again.

Hermione didn't know what else to do. Turning around she smiled to herself as she looked at the fat cock glistening with pre-cum as it lubricated her insides and coated the shaft of his cock. Hermione could feel her pussy. It was tremoring due to the sensual appeal that her father's cock had. Hermione was too sore to admit it, but she really wanted to ride that cock and let it shoot seed into her to where she would have no choice but to carry his child and give birth to it. She knew it would be taboo to say the least, but it turned her on in ways that could not be explained. Secretly she wished that she could keep this a trend with her own children some day. Having a boy, teaching him to love his mum very much and have him fill her with seed. It only turned her on more as she thought of the boy being her father's son. Hermione didn't care about being shared with her own family, or her own children. She just wanted cocks. All the cocks. As many cocks as she could fit in her. And for now, this was the cock she really wanted.

"Now be a good girl for daddy, and clean yourself up" he smiled.

Hermione couldn't stop herself now. The sight of his cock. The sound of his voice it all called to her in ways that seemed and felt so right it was hardly her place to say no. So, Hermione did the only thing she could. Getting towards the end of the bed, she started by licking his balls. Gently placing her hands along his cock as she slowly make her way up. She wanted to make sure his cock was stiff and hard for her before taking it in her throat. She had already taken dog cocks and loved how hard and veiny they were, but human cocks had a certain softness to them that made her want to have them shoved down her throat. However, her mind was lost. Transfixed even along his pleasurable shaft. Her hands ran up along it all while she took in the sight. It was dark last night and she wanted to see the instrument of her impending pregnancy. Then it happened.

His cock spurted. She wanted to catch it, but something told her just to watch. Like she was in a trance. There was nothing she could do. Even her father's voice had now fallen into the background. All she knew was that this was a cock. Her cock. To clean. To suck. To fuck. And own for her own needs, wants, and desires. Once the cum had finished falling out she was broken from her hypnotic transfixion. The look of disappointment started to loom over her father's face. She felt slightly wrong. It was something she wanted, but seemed to have ruined the mood for her dad. She had to do something quick to turn the tables and get back to a state where the two of them were enjoying themselves again. She slapped her mouth along the tip her lips curling around the head of his cock. She closed her eyes and started sucking hard as the rest of the cum started to ebb into her mouth. It was incredibly salty, but she put up the front that it was tasty. Hermione was sure that she would get familiar with the taste and that the saltiness of it would pass. Though the saltiness was not the major issue with it. It was the texture. The sort of stringy and gooey texture made it hard to swallow. It was very different from dogs' cum. With dogs their cum was more liquid than anything else which had its' own pleasurable sense to it. Hagrid's cum was different from this cum, though it would have been similar had it not aged so, Hermione started to notice than human cum when left to sit becomes more and more fluid like as time goes on. However, when it is fresh it is almost like a hybrid between jelly and cream with a sort of stickiness to it. Taking a quick look at William he was now having a wonderful time as he saw his little girl sucking on his cock. She popped the tip out as she massaged it and started licking the cum she missed off of his shaft and hips.

"Ah" William sighed, "There we go be a good little daughter and clean daddy off, surely that cum will clean you of your filthy language" he smiled as he watched her lick him clean.

Hermione didn't even bother talking. The pleasure she was taking from cleaning off her father's cock was more than she needed for the time being. It gave her time to let her body rest as she tried to get herself more and more prepared for the activities of the rest of the day. Right now she was content. She was a slut. Hermione continued to lick his cock even after it had become limp allowing her mouth to fit all of his cock inside of her. She smiled at him from the corner of her lips as she let her spit and drool inside of her mouth warm up his cock. William let out a few moans of pleasure as he was left sensitive from his orgasm albeit premature. However, he didn't let this get in the way of either of them having more fun and enjoyment. He was going to open his mouth to offer a suggestion, but Hermione had beaten him to it. While he was limp Hermione took the liberty of shoving his hairless balls inside of her mouth letting them get saturated in her warm spit as her tongue danced along the shaft and balls as she saw fit. When the soreness in her body dissipated she brought her hand to her pussy and gently started rubbing herself off as William's balls slid out of her mouth in a sloppy coating of saliva. The timing could not have been any better as his cock started to get rigid and hot as the blood started to circulate inside of his shaft causing it to dip to the back of her throat causing her to gag. William's eyes widened as he heard the slurping of spit around his cock as Hermione gagged along his cock sending him to a new state of arousal.

"C'mon girl lets make this more fun" as he brought his hand to his daughter's cheek and guided her face from his cock, "We have a whole house to fuck in now"

This caused Hermione to stop rubbing her pussy as a wave of juices started to coat her hand when he said those words. Trying to seem in control she slowly sat up in bed letting a long string of spit keep the connection from her mouth to his cock. He also sat up slowly giving her a charming smile she never recalled as he pushed aside the sheets, brought himself close to her, and kissed her. The kiss was incredibly hot. Passion consumed her where the disturbing thought of it being her father should have been. Their tongues met lightly between parted lips as they teased one another. At this point it was a fight for dominance. Who really controlled who and who had dominance in the house. Hermione couldn't believe her ears when he said 'we have a whole house to fuck in now' it was the first time she really heard or paid attention to him cursing. Surely, they must have cursed when making love to each other while they thought she was asleep. There had been a couple of times where she masturbated to them having sex. Secretly Hermione had always wanted to fuck her dad. And now that dream was becoming more than a reality. It potentially would become her life. Being the new mother to his children. Keeping that love a secret all while raising children. Somehow that made the idea of currently having sex even hotter.

Once the kiss was finished William guided her by the hand. It wasn't like there were any other places to go, this was her home to. However, the eagerness William showed in where he wanted to fuck her next was like she was being introduced to the house for the very first time. Once they left the threshold of her room Hermione looked towards his bedroom. She bit her lip as she thought of what it would be like to ruin her mother's bed with their sex. To sleep in that bed after her daughter had been fucking her husband in that bed, as they both slept in that bed while she was away in Switzerland completely unaware. Hermione felt a wave of pleasure urging her to guide William to the bedroom so he could take her there now, to give her that dirty little secret, that little extra edge to have over her own mother in the fight for her father's love. However, that hope was dashed against the rocks as he teasingly shook a finger and gently pulled her down the hall.

"That is for tonight." he smiled as they started to enter the living room, "We will be fucking every night in my bed, where hopefully you will bare me a child" he smiled and a chill raced up both of the back of their necks as they caught how aroused they were by the idea of that, "However, here is the place I want to take you next."

It was the living room. Otherwise known as the family room. In terms of rooms it was the most public of rooms throughout the house. It was the most spacious, which had its own perks allowing them to stretch their bodies along any possible surface. However, it was the most revealing room as there was a massive window opposite of the back side of the couch. Sure, the window had blinds and a curtain that was drawn, but something about it made it seem like...like they were exposing themselves. Where it should have cause concern it only made her womb ache with want. Propping her youthful body along the couch she wondered how they were going to start. Did he want her splayed out like she was already giving him space to straddle her? Or should she be bent over the back of the couch exposing her tits to the window and her ass to her father giving him a nice view of her ass-cheeks for him to spank as he railed her pussy? Or better yet did he want her sitting back along the couch, her hips towards the edge of the cushion, holding her legs up giving him a welcoming view of the pussy he'd be filling up with seed?

It was the latter of all the options. William had embraced her picking her up by her waist as he carried her to the couch. He laid her down gently kissing down her neck as he pulled her hips to the edge. He got low and kissed down her chest leaving globs of spit on her nipples causing them to feel warm and gradually chilly as exposed to the air. He kissed her calves as he held them in the air making his way down towards the knee. Then the thighs. His lips brushing against the lips of her pussy as his mouth started to get a light coating of her juices that already lubricated her entrance. Only to have him pull away. Had Hermione not been holding up her legs she would have clenched her fists in rage at the absolute tease. William had left her wordless. All while he attended to the fireplace. The rage that once consumed her melted away literally and figuratively as the heat from the fireplace flooded the room. The heat was getting unbearably hot as it licked at her pussy. Much to her relief as the heat started to go from pleasurable to painful William's face had interjected. His tongue lathering his daughters pussy lips and he swallowed down her juices. The wave of pleasure was astounding as the warmth from the fire made his tongue feel cool and warm at the same time. He carefully slid a finger inside of her pussy. It was a tight fit, but he let it sit inside of her making no advances with it. In the mean time his tongue lathered and danced along her pussy from where his finger sat all the way up towards her clit. Although horny she was not at a particular arousal to where she was sensitive and he knew that. His tongue brushed along her clit in long hard strokes letting her sensitivity build. A light gasp could be heard from her which told him to keep going. His tongue moved in odd patterns. Hermione slowly put together what they were as he wrote them down on her thigh with his finger. He was licking the alphabet along her clit. Once he had finished with that he continued to lick her out in that fashion all the while she was getting more wet and less tight as he slowly introduced a second finger. It felt wonderful having her pussy filled this much, however it was not comparable to a cock. Hermione's head was spinning as she still tried to make sense of what William, her father, was doing to her. Once another wave of pleasure had subsided and her hands relaxed she realised he was writing her a message on her clit, 'My little girl...you are mine now...forever...'.

There was something about that message that gave Hermione a thrill. Her juices were coating his face at this point as her clit become incredibly sensitive. Hermione winced a bit as his tongue flicked against it, however rather than persisting he moved his tongue away. Not completely, just far enough from the clit to where the tip of his tongue was just hairs away from the clit. All the while his one hand sat near her pussy the two fingers keeping her little cunt full. While the other hand gently massaged her thigh from inner to outer thigh in long slow strokes. Although Hermione liked the flicking motions of a tongue it was better to use it like William had. To get her started. Once aroused to the idea of sex, slower and more methodical strokes of the tongue were more than enough to make her wild with lust. Hermione's hands slid from her legs to her father's head running her fingers through his hair enjoying the soft texture of it as his head tilted occasionally to start another long stroke of his tongue arching over and under her clit. Hermione could feel herself losing grip on her reality as she succumbed to a world of pleasure. Only to be left on the borderline of reality and pleasure. Then William pulled away. His fingers still sitting inside of her cunt as he just looked at her and smiled. Hermione was too caught up to form words. Caught up in desire and rage as she felt the large orgasm gradually dissipate towards nothing. However, once it was almost completely gone William's face was back on her pussy just before Hermione could finally find the words to complain. Then he did it again. Bringing her close to this large and wonderful orgasm. Only to back off and let it sink down again till it was just embers of pleasure. Each time he did this he gradually brought his soaked fingers from her pussy, running her juices along her tight ring of muscles and teasing anus. This persisted for hours or what felt like hours as William brought her close to her biggest orgasm yet to have it cool down and further tease her ass. At this point William had teased her to where he could easily fit three large fingers inside of her pussy and three fingers in her ass at the same time. However, he didn't do so. Instead he alternated which hole to fill and with the opposing hand to the respective hole. So, his left hand sat in her pussy as her juices now flowed from her cunt down to her ass from all the edging as the fingers from his right would tease her anus with pleasurable dexterity.

"I will fill your pussy with my seed" he almost mumbled to himself rather than talking to her, "but first I must introduce you to the pleasures of anal sex. May I have your permission?"

"Y-yes" Hermione couldn't say no as she looked into her father's eyes. His intent was sincere and his face showed that it would be pleasurable.

"Trust me I will fuck you till your pussy should burst tonight" as he slowly and gently removed his fingers to assure that she didn't orgasm right away, guiding her to prop her knees along the seat of the couch and her arms on the back, "But for now lets just focus on pure pleasure."

And with that he started to slowly introduce his cock inside of her ass. The tip pressed against her anus as it teased the right of muscles. His fingers were around the tip to tease the muscles and remind them to relax as they assured the muscles of a familiar texture. Once the muscles around her ass relaxed William started to introduce more of his cock inside of her ass. Now she had forgotten to take measurement of it, but from what she could gather it was almost as large as Cedric's. As her mind went to Cedric and his girthy cock she had almost forgotten that she had lost her anal virginity already to her little honey badger. Although the animal itself it rather ruthless it made a cute pet name to tease him with. However, something her father was doing with her made it feel like this was her very first time having anal sex. Then again he took steps that nobody else had before. The first couple of times Hermione had anal it was rough save the amount of pre that coated the cock or what spit she could muster. It was always painful until more of their pre-cum had been milked out by her ass and slathered along their shaft. But this. This was a new experience. She was well lubricated even before being stretched out enough to take a cock in. Even then more lubrication and teasing of the muscles was used before his cock entered her. So when it had. Hermione could feel William's cock entering inside of her smoothly. It glided with ease as it rubbed along the sensitive nerves that passed her earlier that morning. Hermione let out a moan as the level of lubrication made it feel like her ass had just become a second pussy. Her head rolled back as she got a good look of her father savouring the feel of his daughter's ass. It was almost like she was getting fucked in the pussy doggy style as she could feel her reaching climax once again until...

"Again?!?!!" Hermione growled and moaned in an odd combination as William pulling out his cock sent shivering pleasure up her spine.

"Trust me, love, you'll appreciate this in the long run."

"Trust me daddy I can handle the long run!" she looked back angrily, "Shove that cock back into me and trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Bu-"

"Please daddy" she whined, "Just let me show you I can last and then we can fuck however you want, just know I can take it."

"Oh can you now?" Hermione thought he would have been angry but now looked more impressed than anything, "Very well. From here on out in terms of us having anal sex I will let you call the shots in terms of duration and intensity. Now hop on I don't want your drive completely gone."

Hermione could feel a slightly disappointed or mocking feeling to the words her father uttered. If it wasn't the time that was killing her sex drive his words were doing it. However instead of being caught up in what was said or how it was meant to be conveyed Hermione moved aside to let him sit on the couch. His cock pointed towards the sky eager and willing to fill her ass. Hermione straddled her father, placing his hands on her thighs just below her ass, placing her hands over his shoulders she rested her hands on the back of the couch and started moving her hips. The pre-cum from his cock and the lubrication of her own juices along her ass made his cock slip inside her with ease. From the look on Williams' face it seemed that he was doing the edging not just for her but for him as well. Hermione couldn't help but bite her lip and smile as she continued to ride her father gradually.

"Do you like that daddy?" Hermione taunted as he would tighten her ass pushing his cock out as she lifted her hips before relaxing the muscles and letting herself fall back down the shaft of his cock, "Do you like your little girl bouncing on your cock?"

"Mmmm to think I was missing out on this the entire time" he smiled as he brought his face over to kiss her breasts and suck her nipples, "my own daughter. Who would have known she would be my best lover....fuck this feels good...and because of all the wrong reasons..."

"If it feels good" Hermione paused to lean over and kiss him her tongue invading more than it had previously as she let her ass warm his balls from how much of his shaft she was taking, "Then there are no wrong reasons."

Had they lived in a different neighbourhood or in a different house this would have been a disaster for them as a family and as a couple. But since this wasn't a common neighbourhood and was a detached house with a spacious garden where individuals preferred to mind their own business. Nobody could hear the pleasurable moans, screams, spankings, the shouts for 'daddy', or the rocking of furniture. An ideal situation for taboo mischief. Hermione continued to grind her hips lodging William's cock in her ass again and again till they could feel the rush of orgasm approaching. However, instead of pulling out Hermione full on sat on his cock and remained still. She had barely timed it just right as William's cock throbbed inside of her most certainly leaking out small portions of his seed inside of her. They sat there motionless. Catching their breath as the climax started to die down. Although there were no words that escaped their lips they were keeping in communication with another through eye contact, slight gestures, and moans confirming or denying what to do or when to start again. Once they had both agreed on being back to base level of arousal they started to approach the edge again. This time Hermione took her time. She wanted to let her father know she could ride him and keep him satisfied without having to pull out. So she slid slowly along his cock as he now laid on the floor on a rug as the fire warmed her backside.

She rode him for several hours in this fashion. Teaching him a lesson in control. Hermione could feel the need to breed teasing her pussy as she continued to ride her father though. Even though she had taken a birth control potion from Snape she could only imagine, like how things usually work in Hogwarts, the intent was literally to stop that. The ability to breed. As she slowly began to realise that the more and more it became true. She could still feel her pussy ache with desire. Her womb wanting to be filled with seed. The need to be filled with cock and have that thick baby making cream coating the inside of her person. Whether in her ass, pussy, or in her mouth it didn't matter. The heat and intensity of her desire to have cum was slowly consuming her as the need for more started increasing the pleasure she derived from wherever contact with her body was being made with another body. Hastily she started to let herself fall on her dad's cock harder and faster. Although she wanted. No. Needed him to cum it was paramount that she brought him to the point of orgasm just as important as it was for her to reach such a climax. So, she gradually applied pressure.

Her intent started to send the message to William that now the time for fun and games was now over. It was time to start fucking like a couple. Like lovers. Like animals. The savage craving started to spread like an infection. William and Hermione could feel his cock getting harder and leaking more pre with every thrust. His hands started to grab her with more force as he assisted in pulling her down on to his cock. Moaning was less and less a method of communication now as it was the need to get air out of the body to ready the lungs to force more air back inside. Each breath following the pattern of the hellacious thrusting and grinding and father and daughter fought to bring each other to climax first. The sweat from their bodies now aiding in the lubrication as they continued to reach the peak.

It became the only desire. The desire to cum. To achieve the end goal. To release. Once they had reached a point to where they could feel the other reaching towards that lofty goal of orgasm. Neither of them stopped. Instead they spurned each other on. Moaning in each other's ears. William spanking her ass. Hermione pulling him in for prolonged slobbery kisses. Dragging her nails teasingly along his back. Hermione had never fucked a beast like this before. Even Goblins had nothing in comparison the the amount of pleasure they could bring her in this respect. That was the major flaw of Goblins. Disappointing as a singular. Devastating as a horde. Even fucking the centaurs was nothing to compare to one human fucking another. Sure there was an aspect of romance to it, but in the end it was all based around the demands of the stars. There was only one real comparison to fucking like this that Hermione could appreciate and accept when it came to this level of intensity. Dogs. Her pups. They were one of the few if not the only form of beasts that could bring her to such lofty heights of orgasm. Hermione could feel herself biting on her lip and she approached orgasm, her head tilting back as she thought about what it would be like to convince her father to get her a puppy. One that she could raise to fuck her. Eventually getting caught by her dad and convincing him to fuck her in the ass while she takes the knot to the pussy. Forcing them both to get sloppy seconds from one another. Getting her ass plugged with a cum cocktail of dog and daddy sperm while letting that same cocktail fight over which one has the right to impregnate her.

Hermione's train of thought was disturbed by a rush of pleasure pressing inside of her ass as William achieved orgasm. The throbbing of his cock inside of her ass brought waves among waves of pleasure as giant hot ropes of cum started to swirl inside of her ass. The heat and the pressure raining against her anal nerves shocked her system as they overlapped the sensitive nerves of her clit causing her to convulse in pleasure. The heat of the fire seemed cold and the hot waves of pleasure cascaded up and down her body as she achieved orgasm squirting all over her father and along the rug. The force of her squirt caused it to race up her father's toned abs and pectorals to splash along the couch behind them as her pussy juices were forced to lather their hips. William grabbed her and held her close to assure she wasn't going to slip off as they rode their orgasms over the peak and back down to a valley of pleasurable bliss.

There were no words spoken during that time as they relished in the sensations that they had brought each other to. Each of them had achieved an orgasm. They had become closer. Both as a couple and as family. Once they had caught their breath William pulled out of her ass and angled her to assure none of his cum left her. Hermione lay on the cum soaked rub warmed by the fire as she started to play with her pussy again. William had come back with a giant bottle of water and what Hermione learned after its insertion to be a butt plug. Hermione could only hum pleasingly to herself as it slipped into place keeping her daddy's cum inside of her.

"Well it seems you were right" as he took a big swig from the bottle before handing it off to his daughter, "You can indeed handle yourself, I need to trust you more."

"Thanks" Hermione finally spoke as she pulled herself up and started drinking from the bottle as the cum in her ass swirled inside due to the plug.

"We should get something to eat. Our bodies will need it if we are to claim that bed" as he pointed to his bedroom, "as ours."

"That would be nice." Hermione's voice started to trail off as she spoke, the lustful feeling now subsiding, "But I don't think I have it in me for tonight."

"Oh-"

"I'm sorry dad honestly I-"

"Shhhh shhh" he hushed her gently as he pulled her in towards his bare chest, "It's okay lovely, we just have to work up to it is all. Don't worry we'll get there, besides we have plenty of time. Never mind we had a great time today didn't we?" he held her chin in his hand as he looked her in they eyes.

"Yes daddy" she breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed back into her fathers arms, her head resting on her father's chest.

"Good, good" as he stroked her untamed hair, "That's my girl."

*******************

For the next couple of days that was the pattern they followed. Waking up in a bed they shared. Hermione taking her father by the cock, jerking him off as foreplay.

Teasing him with ideas of roleplay. What it would be like to get caught by mom while fucking in the kitchen. To which they actually did. Hermione and William had teased and tortured each other to the point of where when he entered her pussy she had already achieved orgasm. Though this would have been disheartening for the both of them. Hermione sat on the kitchen table and walked William through his orgasm. Occasionally teasing his cock with her foot and she gently pressed against his balls. She talked about how much she wanted him to cum into her messy hair and along her pale tits. By the time she got to talking about what she wanted for Christmas he had already came. It was a refreshing orgasm as they watched him saturate his daughter from the belly up to her messy hair with his cum.

*********

The day after started like the one before. A sensual hand-job which would occasionally be swapped out for a foot-job then back to a hand job before he came.

Followed by roleplay sex. They had decided to play out a scene where Hermione was his secretary at work. She wore stockings and a garter belt for the occasion. Hermione didn't know how much stockings turned men on until she walked in with them on. From that point she was horny enough to take her dad and several other men all at the same time. She even made it known to William that she wanted to have a threesome or maybe even more as she read of a sheet of 'appointments' that were of people she fancied and late at night would fantasize about. William was more impressed than grossed out by the idea which led to them carrying out an equally intense anal session in his personal office.

********************

At this rate Hermione started to lose faith in the idea that she was going to be fucked in her parents bed at all. Sure, they had slept in it each and every night together. However, the closest thing they had to sex in it was when she was going through fantasies in her mind of her with other men her dad's age and her dog she still had to convince her father to let her have. Some nights she would only rub herself off with her vibrators. Other nights she would jerk off her dad in his sleep and use his cum as lube to get her into the mood to play with herself. However, it was Christmas eve and everything was magical. It was a perfect night for it. Lit candles along the dinner table and living room while the fireplace was lit. The house itself was cleaned to where nobody would have known there was copious amounts of sex being had within its walls. Hermione had even worn a newly bought nightie that they had shopped out together for in a unsuspicious way along with several new toys for the both of them. All leading to what she thought was going to be a memorable night enjoying the wonderful fruits of incest before Christmas. However, all that happened was her having a disappointing orgasm and a half interested hand-job with her sleeping father.

On Christmas morning however, Hermione awoke alone. She was tired and dishevelled as she lazily rolled around the sheets. Upon her trying to find comfort in bed she heard and odd crinkling of paper. Disorientated she looked around the sheets and found a letter. It certainly was not one from Snape. Which made her heart sink. After the disappointing night she had only hoped that it was her Professor coming to whisk her away to a sexual night of deviance the likes of which would make her father green with envy. Instead it was a simple envelope with no stamp like those she got from anyone at Hogwarts. Turning it over she felt a slight rush of pleasure teasing at her nerves. It simply read, "Hermione" the writing was easily her father's hand without a second though. She opened the letter and began to read.

"My Dear Daughter,

I am writing you this letter with a heavy heart and even heavier hand."

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to read this letter. They had been enjoying one another's company these past several days and the last thing she wanted was for it to all be for naught. With trepidation and curiosity she continued to read the letter. Her hands shaking slightly as her hopes of achieving their goal falling off into nothingness.

"You mother will be arriving on Boxing Day. Unfortunately, this only gives us tonight to have that desired night of passion."

Hermione was certain that it was going to be a letter describing that things had gotten better with him and mother, but this was giving her hope. It was reassuring that they were still going to fuck. To leave a dirty and hidden secret on the very bed where mother lays her head.

"If you are reading this now, know that I have the whole day planned for you. But I do not wish to ruin the surprise. Meet me in the bathroom now and we shall proceed from there."

There was nothing else she needed to read as she jumped off the bed and began racing towards the bathroom. Her lust for William causing her to ignore the presents by the tree sent from Harry and Ron. The faint sound of the water falling from the shower head could be heard on the opposite side of the door. Hermione's hands were shaking as she placed her hand on the handle. The door swung open and steam rushed out of the bathroom. The silhouette of her father naked in the shower was even more satisfying that she dared to admit. Sure, she had seen him naked dozens of times now but something about him being in the shower of all places caused her pussy to burn with a need to fuck.

"Ah you're up why don't you-"

Before he could proceed with his train of thought Hermione was undressed and in the shower with him. The closing of the frosted glass door interrupting his train of thought. Were that not the case the fact that Hermione seemed to want the festivities to start early did. Hermione wasn't sure if it was the hot water, the silhouette, or the knowledge that she was going to get fucked all night long by her father in her parents bed just before her mother arrived, that drove her to this level of lust. All she did know is that she was there. In the shower. With her dad. Cock in her mouth. And she was loving every moment of it. The heat of the water cascading down them only helped her in realising that this was something to remember. That a fantasy was now becoming tangible. Hermione mewled as she plunged her father's thick cock down her throat letting the water act as lube alongside her spit.

She continued to massage his thighs as the water poured down them. His hands ran through her hair occasionally, when he wasn't tilting his head back to interrupt his train of thought and cum immediately inside of Hermione's throat. Hermione didn't care. She knew this was going to be the day that she was going to fuck him. Fuck him for real. Claim him as hers as they take over her father's wedding bed. The bed she was most likely conceived in. Although a normal girl would have been disturbed by that thought, Hermione was not your normal girl. She was a witch, a bookworm, a genius, and a slut. She started to massage his balls hoping to get some cum for breakfast, but instead William pulled away from her.

Hermione could feel the cold chill of disappointment creeping in once again. The urge to have sex leaving her. It barely hung on a thread as she leaned back and let the hot water rush over her. Only to have that disappointment get swept away as the familiar sweeping of William's tongue brushed against her pussy. It was invigorating being eaten out like this. Hermione had always thought it would have been great getting snogged in the rain. However, getting her pussy eaten while hot water rained down upon her. It was impossible to beat. Her fears and concerns started to fall away as they clung on to each other in the steamy shower. To make things better he started to roll his thumbs along her nipples making them pebble up with lust. Then he proceeded to fill her with his fingers from the opposite hand as he licked her clit over and over stimulating her senses in the hot water.

"AHHHHH FUCK!!!!" Hermione screamed in pleasure as her nerves were being brought to an early height of pleasure she did not intend.

Her father didn't listen to her though. He was in his own world lathering her with his tongue. Not a care in the world. Before he got her too sensitive and too far along her way to orgasm he pulled away from her. The sat there in the shower staring at one another in a fit of passion. Their bodies collided as they held each other closely. Mouths open and ready as they kissed on another overlapping each others tongues as they teased one another. The slippery sensations of their tongues in the hot water while his fingers flicked and rubber her clit, started to bring her to another smaller orgasm as the peaked interest evolved.

"Mmmmmm fuck me" Hermione begged between wet kisses, "Fuck me for Christmas" as she started to grind her hips along her dad's fingers.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" He teased.

"Yes! Yes! I've been- I've been a good- girl" Hermione couldn't help but go for her father's tongue with each pleasurable ride along his fingers.

Without another word William had now taken charge. He pulled himself away from Hermione. Got back up behind her whispering sweet nothings into her ear as the hot water washed over them. His large strong hands running along her sides and massaging her breasts provided sense of comfort and pleasure as she felt his cock pressing between her thighs. Hermione parted her thighs allowing his cock to slip between them. Only to close them on his cock as he started to thrust trying to get inside of her pussy. Even though he was in control Hermione found it fun to be a little bratty before getting fucked in the shower. This seemed to have no affect on Williams drive as he continued to thrust between her thighs running his pre-cum between them speeding his thrusts as the water aided the lubricant. The nibbling on her ear as he finished his sweet nothings sent her to a world of pleasure she wanted to be a part of as she spread her legs allowing William to hold up as he drove his cock into her pussy. Like always he proceeded to do so carefully and slowly taking great pleasure in the care of his partner. Once in however, there was little to no guarantee. His cock rolled in and out just to where the head was nestled between her pussy lips before going back inside of her to press along her cervix. He did so with pride as they both developed this chemistry with one another. Knowing what the other wants, what they like, what they dislike, and how to achieve the ultimate goal. For now that goal had to wait. Hermione wanted to get her pleasure in now while in the shower. At the very least to make up for the terrible disappointment of Christmas eve. And William was delivering in pleasure in hard and heavy waves.

"That was cheeky what you did earlier" William whispered in her ear.

"I-I don't know what you mean" she gasped teasingly.

"Hmm, you know, but that's alright I have everything set up for today as to assure that never happens again."

And with that he pulled his cock out as it throbbed inside of her at the very edge of his own orgasm. Although frustrated that frustration didn't last long. His cock had left her, but his hand swept in as if to save they day as it rubbed her clit. She could feel herself on the brink of orgasm. Only to be caught off guard once again. Something had been lodged inside of her pussy, but it sure wasn't a cock. Within seconds the hot water stopped and a hot towel was placed on her shoulders. She still didn't fully grasp what was going on, but she wasn't one to deny what was happening. It seemed William had put a toy inside of her. The confirmation approaching her as she felt the light vibration keeping her libido in check while William patted her dry. She reached out to tease him in return but fell short as he disappeared from the room. By the time he had returned Hermione was confused as to why he was dressed in a suit. Aroused, but confused.

"Come darling your first gift awaits." he smiled as he held up handfuls of clothes, "Get dressed we have to leave immediately."

There was something exciting about this. Rummaging through the clothes she found out that it was no more than her school uniform. The passion in her loins started to increase as she thought about having roleplay sex in her parent's bed in her actual uniform for school. Those thoughts were interrupted at the very moment she finished getting dressed as her vision became obscured. She opened her mouth to protest but found herself gagged instead. Hermione tried to fight off her unknown attacker, but she was easily overpowered as ropes were applied to her wrists.

"Shhh Darling, no need to struggle. Daddy's here."

There was something about the way he said, 'Daddy's here' that provided both comfort and aroused her. Seeing in this round of fighting for dominance she was beaten and outclassed by miles. So, she readily took the subservient role and followed her father's will. She couldn't tell where she was being led to but from the sound of it, she was being taken away from the house. Hermione felt a twinge of pleasure as she realised she was being walked outside bound in rope dressed as a school girl by her dad whilst being blindfolded. The idea of being seen seemed both amazing and terrifying all at the same time. This fear didn't last long though as she heard the car door open.

"Don't worry I had the windows tinted" he whispered in her ear, "Even if they were to see you, they'd just see a girl in the front seat."

Once in the car it was impossible to find out where they were going next. There were one too many speeds, twists, and turns for her to keep up with it all. Never mind that when she thought she had gotten used to the toy still lodged in her pussy under all her clothes it suddenly got more intense. Hermione was pleased and caught off guard. Rattling her brain she tried to make sense of it all. However, her brain was slowly becoming a stew flowing in the juices of pleasure as she could feel her dark blue boyshorts getting soaked with her juices. The odd speed bump here and there did no help in avoiding more pleasure to seep inside of her system. The hum of the remote controlled vibrator being enough against the seat she only knew her dad had a full erection from just the sound. The speed continued to grow more and more as time progressed yet it always seemed to stay out of reach from her achieving a full orgasm. The light hearted laugh could be heard over her pleasured whimpers from her father as he continued to drive.

Finally they had approached a stop. Although the car had stopped that meant little for the vibrator under her clothes. Instead the toy just ran at the setting where it had last been at. Which was teetering on 'amazing' to 'I need more'. The sound of their shoed feet were the only sounds heard for some time. Then faintly as if in the distance music. Low rumbling, odd beat, music. Music she had associated with clubs based on some of the films she had seen growing up. However, what in the world would William be doing at a club with his daughter who is still bound and gagged? She couldn't help but feel a little aroused and embarrassed at the idea of being paraded around as such. Clearly from the sounds around her there was no way anyone would see or hear here from here.

"This the girl?" a low and rough voice spoke. Clearly she was wrong, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and arousal as she now knew at least one person was seeing her.

"This is" William proceeded, "I believe we have everything set in order."

"Of course Mister Smith, right this way."

The use of 'Mister Smith' gave Hermione some sense as to what was going on. It was a term usually used with connotation around mischievous behaviour, especially since she knew that they were both Granger's. Hermione's ability to hear was flooded with music as a door opened. It was music she was unfamiliar with, but had a certain quality to it that made the vibrator in her pussy seem a little superfluous. Hermione was guided down through what must have been a series of halls, narrow halls at that, until they had finally reached their supposed destination. To her relief the bonds on her hands were removed which allowed her to then take off the gag and blindfold. William rested his hands on her shoulders as she got her bearings. They were in a box-like structure primarily black walls for about three quarters of the room, while the other quarter was white. On the white side of the room there were lights and a large mirror with a smaller mirror around the bottom centre of the whole structure. Hermione found it odd, but decided to push it out of her mind. It was already preoccupied by the writings on the walls, words like, 'slut-bunny, whore, cum-guzzler' and other like minded words were written in white chalk. There was something odd about the walls to the left and the right. Along each wall there were three holes at the same height and at a moderate distance from one another. In between the two walls was a stool and other than those details the room, other than her and her father, was completely empty.

"Happy Christmas Hermione" her father whispered in her ear as he pulled down her boyshorts and withdrew the vibrator.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Hermione looked about her flustered and confused.

"Sit up next to the wall, knock by the hole, and you'll see. Have fun little 'Mione" as she watched her father lick her cum from the boyshorts, "Or should I say Whoremione." as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Hermione was in a state of bizarre confusion and intrigue. Getting on the stool, her bare ass resting on the cushion, she approached the wall and knocked by the centre hole. All it took was three taps of her knuckles on the wall and there it was. Through the hole a dick entered and lay there as if waiting for something. Now although she was new to the world of sex and things related to it she was oddly reminded of a certain stall where Myrtle said she died. Now Myrtle was known for moaning Myrtle for many reasons but Hermione didn't know it was for that. Sure, the ghost had talked about giving blow jobs but she didn't know she would give them to random cocks through a hole in a stall. It should have made her feel uncomfortable, but instead it had made her feel wet. Her dad really did listen to her during sex. For Christmas she was not only getting fucked in their bed, but also gangbanged? The cock still sat there, intriguing, tasty, thick. Wrapping her hand around it she started to jerk it off before enveloping it with her lips. The cock shot to life, hard as could get from her touch and already leaking cum. With eagerness teasing at her loins she started to suck down the random cock.

It wasn't as large as her father's but it was just as tasty even more if she had to be honest. Maybe it was just her horniness getting to her. Maybe she was just a slut. Maybe she had finally accepted she was a whore. Regardless of what it was she was loving every moment sucking down a cock. Her tongue rolled and lips smacked as she put as much of it down her throat. To her disappointment the cock was taking too much attention and cum started to shoot from this random member. Hermione wrapped her lips around it and swallowed greedily. The building lust inside of her started to creep around her nerves sending waves of pleasure. Greedily. Hungrily even, Hermione knocked on the hole again. Another cock showed up. Large hard and throbbing Hermione bit her lip as she wondered what it felt like inside of her. Then she decided to give it a try. She propped herself up against the wall grabbing the cock she moved it between her legs. The cock started to throb and thrust while she was guiding it, but seeing the guy who was on the other side of the wall couldn't do any more that press up against the wall it gave Hermione full control. Happily she started to feed the head inside of her sopping pussy. It felt so good having cock inside of her once again. Now that the tip was in and the part time partner was limited it was now her time to shine and give this man the ride of his life.

Her walls gripped on the cock against the wall as she let out a slight mewl of pleasure. That cock was all hers to control, tease, and play with. So, she did just that. The wall opposite of her was close enough to where if she wanted to she probably could suck on another cock. It was good to know but for now the best thing was to prop herself against that wall and use it to slam down on the cock currently fucking her cunt. What really started to get her in the mood for being fucked again and again was the fact that these were probably all adults. Full grown men, shoving their cocks unwittingly into a twelve year old girl. Granted she was a slut, but an underaged slut and that is what drove her into ramming her cervix with this man's cock until he, like the cock before his, spewed his creamy white cum inside of her. Knocking on the opposite wall she was introduced to a thick black cock Hermione's eyes widened as she thought of her classmate Blaise. Knocking on the other wall she shoved the other dark cock in her pussy as she leaned over to take 'Blaise's' cock in her mouth. She let herself find a rhythm leaning her mouth around one cock and bouncing back against the other until moans could be heard from both men on the other side of the wall. To her delight and her dismay after several long minutes the black cock inside of her decided it was now time to have that chocolatey rich flesh stick cream her mouth till she gagged. Which is what she happily did making sure to prop her elbows on the seat to make sure any cum that escaped her lips she could easily shovel back in to her mouth and swallow down happily. After a couple more thrusts the second dark cock shot his cream inside of her letting it all coat the outside of her pussy. The hot cum felt great along her clit. Hermione didn't know how long she was in there for, but all she knew is that there were cocks. So many cocks. After a certain point she started to notice that these were all the same cocks, just rotating on which side of the room they would come in. Which was fine for her as there were one too many times she thought they came too soon. So, to her excitement she was given a chance to enjoy them a second, third, fourth, and even a fifth time. Each time however, she didn't think of them as often as grown men, but kids from her year in Hogwarts. Kids she wanted to fuck but couldln't...yet. And the only one that really got on her nerves she she thought about it hard enough. Was Draco. She wanted Draco like a sunflower wants sunlight. All the time and in large quantities. However, in this box there was only enough room in each hole for one cock at a time, so she had to make do. Thinking of two similar cocks to be as his if she got lucky enough to come across two similar looking cocks at the same time. When she finally did she could feel the heavy and needed orgasm approaching. Lifting up her leg to give herself that proper angle like she had with her father in the shower she started riding the cock like her life depended on it.

Finally after torturing it for what seemed like hours she slammed hard on it. Flexing what muscles she had around her pussy and ass she clenched at the base and pulled up before letting go as the cock throbbed and spurted cum inside of her pushing out previous loads to have them spill along her leg and along her sock. She made sure to follow that patter of tightening and pulling to forcibly milk his cock and balls of all potential cum that could enter her. Hermione's mind was racing. She was a slut. She was a whore. However, she loved it. She loved being fucked. It didn't matter to her. Beast or man so long as they have cocks and can fill her up Hermione would and will always be happily little Whoremione to her dad. And with any luck she may be able to convince her dad to take her here again before the next holiday season. As the last cock in her pussy stopped throbbing she leaned over the seat and let the cum from all the cocks swirls and slip outside of her.

"Are you ready to go?" William popped his head back into the room, his eyes widened delightedly as he looked at his little girl trickling with cum.

"Y-yes daddy." Hermione whispered as not to let the patrons know about her age or affiliation with the man that brought her in here.

"Then come on" as he made his way over and slipped the boyshorts back over her ass and pussy giving each of them a rub of his thumb.

They walked back out the same way they came, Hermione tied, blinded, and gagged Hermione guessed it was to either hide her identity or to assure she wouldn't be sneaking off to this place in the middle of the night. Either way she was okay with it. In another sense it was William's way of claiming her and she liked being paraded like this after an event like that. She only hoped that there would be enough moments like that to where her father could parade her around. Maybe in something a bit more revealing next time. They got back in the car and Hermione was surprised that he didn't put the vibrator back inside of her. As they continued to drive she felt this sense of relief as the speed bumps started to remind her of her encounters at the gloryholes. Each bump pushed out a little bit of cum back into her boyshorts which were so soaked with cum she wondered if they would ever be clean again. These were her favourite pair. Regardless, even if the cum didn't come out now it still would be her favourite pair of boyshorts. They represented something now, other than the wonderful outline of her pussy and curvature of her ass, they represented her time well spent with her father while mother was away.

"You want to know something, whore" the way William said whore made her feel loved and appreciated in a slow, low, and intentional manner.

"Mmphf?"

"I saw the entire thing."

Hermione's eyes widened. Not only did she just play the role of a whore and suck and fuck multiple cocks several times over. Her father watcher her do it. His hand rested on her thigh and all she could do was moan along the gag. The thoughts of him watching his little girl get ruined by cocks, cuming inside of her, watching her lap up their cum like a dog drinking it out of her hands. It turned her on. Hermione couldn't help but get more and more horny as William's hand started to run up along her cum drizzled leg, scooping some of it off and pressing it into her mouth. Without a word Hermione slurped it down from off his finger even though the gag made it difficult. He did this several times before placing his hand right on her soaking pussy causing the cum to run to the seems in every direction possible.

"Good girl" me mused as he wiped the saliva covered finger off on his daughter's chest, "Do you know what made it even better?"

"Mphf?" she was starting to get a little annoyed by these questions seeing as she couldn't properly answer any of them.

"I filmed the whole thing" the car was silent as several turns were made, "So now when you and your mother are gone I can enjoy having the sight of you sucking and fucking cocks whilst I masturbate in bed."

Hermione couldn't help but feel turned on by that now. The idea that even when she is away at school shagging guys, teachers, or beasts her father is going to be home jerking off to her. Thinking about her. Wanting her. Waiting for her to come back, so they can share a bed and fuck in it like animals. There was something teasing in the back of Hermione's head as thought that over. She had really wished she didn't take Snape's potion. She really wanted to go and get pregnant by her father now. Hermione could feel herself getting wet again at the idea of Snape having to punish her. It would have to be even more extreme, she thought, if it was her own father she shagged mindlessly in bed. She wanted to rub herself off so bad, but couldn't. All she could do was wait. Wait for the moment the binds come off. When the gag goes away. When she can see again. her heart raced as the car came to a halt. The door opened again with the familiar scent of trees that were in her backyard. She was home. This was going to happen soon. Instead of being walked back into the house, she was carried in. Passing one threshold after another William placed her on a bed. Her heart could explode at this point.

"Yes, we're here." he paused for dramatic affect as he leaned into her ear, "And yes this is the bed."

"Mmmmphf, mmphf, MmmMMmmphfMMmmphf." Hermione tried to declare excitement or rage whichever one didn't matter, all that she knew was that it was happening.

"Now." his voice trailed off.

He nibbled her ear, kissed her cheek, and kissed along her neck. Once at where the neck meets the rest of the torso he sucked gently while occasionally rolling his tongue over the muscles there. He undid her binds letting her hands free, only to grasp them with his own as he continued to unbutton her shirt with his teeth. That was one of the most satisfying things about William, he was an expert with his lips and tongue. Hermione spoke in her head too soon as that thought became a reality. His teeth pulling along her cum soaked boyshorts exposed her pussy to the air of the room which had a certain chill to it. Only to be blocked out by the warmth of his mouth. Hermione couldn't help but ebb pussy juices pushing out the cum of all the other men from earlier into his mouth, but it didn't seem to bother him. He continued to lick and slurp with gusto. His hands slowly slipped away from her own allowing her to undo the gag and the blindfold. William was in a world of his own. The flicking of his tongue the massaging motions of his hands. The groans and moans while he devoured her pussy made her feel exceptional.

"Please" Hermione started to beg, "Oh, please"

The words caught in her mouth as she had so much more to say only to lose it in the sight of William plunging his face into her pussy and licking it and fingering it with more skill than professor Flitwick with his wand. Looking around her candles were the only light to be seen. Looking up she saw her own reflection. She saw herself looking dead in her own eyes as her father devoured her. Her hands ran down and brushed through his hair. The sight of which was terribly pleasing in the mirror above the bed. the mirror was definitely not there when she woke up. It didn't matter now. It provided a new perspective. An interesting perspective. A glimpse of things that she had not considered when it came to sex. And it felt amazing. Looking down she noticed William waiting at the ready for a response. A nod was all she could do. William then had her turned around to where she was on top, kissing her and massaging her hips as he aligned his cock with her pussy. Once aligned he let go and Hermione was now in control of the speed at which they fucked at. Hermione was grinding and riding him like a wild woman. Leaning back she tried to get a glimpse of them fucking in the mirror. The way the light hit their bodies as they collided it was more romantic than she had anticipated.

Then William turned her around to where her back was facing him. He pulled her close to him and thrust up into her as they looked at each other through their reflection. Hermione ran a hand to her pussy and dragged it along her clit as William continued to piston his cock inside of her. Hermione could feel the throbbing of his cock as he fought to control his orgasm, she herself could feel her heartbeat along her clit as she reached back and could only watch them fuck like animals in heat in their own reflection. Hermione was beyond the point of words as she saw the passionate look of her father as he drove his cock deep inside of her. His balls slapped against her pussy as he thrust harder and harder gasping with each thrust hoping that he can drive her beyond the limits of her own orgasm.

The two of them sat back in aw as they did the best their bodies would allow them to do. Before they had realised it, it had ben incredibly dark. The sun had more than set. They had literally spent the entire day fucking or watching one of them getting fucked. She hadn't even opened a Christmas gift. Yet she was determined to unravel the mysteries of her father's cock and have him bestow his gift of his seed deep inside her tiny little cunt. Each was so tired and yet so determined to achieve this all they could to was look up in the mirror at each other as they creeped closer and closer to orgasm. Hermione had reached that point. Her body started to drain of strength as she quivered and shook along her own father's cock. That solid cock the only thing propping her upright at the moment as she leaned back on her father's cock. Or so she had thought. By the time she had given up William had awoken grasping her by the hips and thrusting into her like a piston with new found energy and strength that Hermione had not previously known before. Her mind was becoming foggy as the pleasure centres of her mind were being assaulted by what seemed to be a master of fucking. He thrust inside of her relentlessly.

"P-b-b--b-l-l-l-l-m-m-m-m-h-h-h-h-g-g-f-f-f-f"

Was all the 'words' Hermione could bare to utter. They weren't even words. Just noises as her father rose to new heights thrusting into her faster and faster. His hands reaching over and gently twisting her nipples ever so carefully only to disappear and return after resting on her hips. Then his hands fell away as his cock thrust inside of her like a jackhammer ramming the cervix as if he was guaranteeing the chance to impregnate her. No words escaped his lips, just the intense and low grunts that blurted out of him in a series of brutal thrusts. Each a beautiful rush of energy that seemed to reach a pleasing peak and stay there. The thrusts weren't fast, they were long and methodical, hitting all the right pleasure centres and nerves at the tip of his cock started to clam again and again against her cervix as if to tease it into opening for him to spill all of his glorious daddy milk inside of her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat again as a high and heavy orgasm reached her causing her to lean forward and lose control of her body. She having already experienced her highest orgasm was now feeling a slight tinge of pain as she continued to get railed by her father. Any cum that had been inside of her whorish cunt and how been forced out by her father's thrusts and her shaking orgasms. His cock continued to hit in such a pleasurable way to where she thought she was going to pee. However, there was no way that she could have let him know or protest against his advances. Each thrust was like their own orgasm as he rammed the head of his cock against her cervix. Reaching the highest climax she had ever came to she felt her body convulse as her bladder started to fail her causing her to pee herself while riding her own father. This loud moans and rushing of fluid did nothing to stop him however, he just kept fucking her like a machine set at brain scrambler. Hermione was so wet from her own orgasms and her pee she could have sworn had it not been for William holding her in place she would have slid right off his cock and on to the floor.

Then it finally came. He finally came. It was hard and throbbing as the tip of his cock pressed against her cervix trying to force seed into her womb. Her hips rolled along his as if trying to milk her father's cock dry. Her hypothesis was true, Snape had only provided her with a contraceptive not a libido killer. Hermione lost control of her body as William continued to drive her to higher and higher orgasms. Hermione was now just a moaning, screaming, and flailing little girl on what felt like the biggest monster cock of her life. Her womb was begging for him to spill hills daddy milk all inside of her. Wanting to be bulged. Wanting eggs to be fertilized. Hermione could barely feel herself breath as her father continued to hammer away at her nerves with his cock. Even as he came he was still thrusting his cock several times as if he was trying to milk out his own cock inside of her. Hermione's pussy received the message and started to clench in a similar rhythm tightening as it approached the tip and releasing as she fell back down his shaft. Hermione had never wished to disobey a professor more in her life than she had right then and their. Hermione could feel the bulge of her father's seed weighing her down and she leaned over exposing her ass to him, her pussy filled with so much of that baby making milk she feared that if she tried to speak it would come out as baby talk. He had came so much and so hard inside of her that by the time his cock sloshed out of her wet cunt Hermione's pussy had to force some of his cum out for her to relax.

"Happy Christmas Hermione" he whispered as Hermione fought to catch her breath.

There was so much seed inside of her she knew that had she not drank that potion ahead of time she could have birthed him a child right then and there. Certainly this was not the last time she was going to fuck her father. And most assuredly this was going to be the last time she does it with a contraceptive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take the time once again to thank you all on your commitment to read my filthy fic. Hopefully we'll get to even dirtier heights in the next chapter and continue the ever so steamy banging between Hermione, teachers, students, and beasts. I promise the next chapter.....You will not regret ;)


End file.
